It's never too late
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Sequel to "Little Stevie grows up". Doris finally moved out in to her own house. Catherine has news for Steve, but will she tell him or will happen something bad? *I hate writing summaries*
1. Jenny & Horror movies

_**Here's the sequel to Little Stevie grows up. If you haven't read it, you better do it before reading this one.**_

_**We pick up 2 months after the dinner at the end of the Halloween episode, after watching the Notebook. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Bad was the understatement of the year." Danny said as the credits of the film started.

"That movie was a horrible romantic. How can anyone watch something like this, Steven, huh?"

"It wasn't horrible." Catherine defended her movie before Steve could even think about an answer. "Right, Grace?"

_Because Catherine tried to seduce me with it? _His mind yelled Danny.

"Yeah, I love that movie so much." Grace agreed after she had yawned again.

"See." Catherine pointed out with a huge smile on her face as she looked over to Danny and Steve.

"Chick flick." Danny muttered as he got up. "Monkey, let's head home, it's late."

"But, Danno!" Grace was about to complain but Danny cut her off.

"No, it's already past your bed time. Get up and let's go home." Grace looked at Steve and then to Catherine as if she was looking for help.

"You better go, Grace, listen to your dad. Next time you come over we watch a movie again, without those two, okay?" Catherine whispered in to her ear.

"Yeah, Girls Night, right Catherine?!" Gracie nodded and got off the couch.

"Have a good night and remember what I told you today." Catherine said hugging her tightly.

"I will, good night, Catherine."

"Are you going to fly home, Superhero with the red cape?" Steve asked as he opened the front door and Danny just pointed at him but didn't reply since Grace was within ear shot.

"Good night, Uncle Steve." she said as she went to hug Steve.

"Good night, Bumble Bee." Steve replied and after Danny said goodbye the two Williams' and Steve closed the door.

"So back to my movie then?" Steve asked rubbing his hands.

"Really, Steve? It's late…" Catherine asked yawning.

"I want to see the end."

"Well, if you hadn't made out with Jenny Feldman and all the other girls after her, you would have already seen it. Bedtime." Catherine replied getting up from the couch.

"There weren't that many girls after her, in fact there were…" Steve paused pretending to think hard about it. "Only two or three."

"And I should believe that, why?" Catherine raised an eyebrow as she stood right in front of him her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and you know how scary that movie is so I needed someone to hold on to." Steve said wrapping his arms around her.

"Right." Catherine said rolling her brown eyes.

"You know how scary it is." Steve said walking her backwards to the couch, stopping after every word and kissed her. _Is he sure, about watching the movie? _Catherine thought to herself as she felt her legs hitting the armrest of the couch. Gently he let her sink down with him on top of her kissing her again. _We will not watch it if he keeps on doing…that…. _Catherine stopped thinking as she felt one hand leaving her neck. With his lips still on hers he reached over to the coffee table for the remote and pushed the play button.

"Are you serious?" Catherine asked in disbelief as she sat up quickly, pushing Steve off of the couch as she pushed him off her. "Really, Steven?"

"I just… Cath, I told you." He said standing next to the couch again his hands on his hips.

"Whatever." She shook her head and got up again this time walking past him and up the stairs. "If you want to hold on to something take a pillow." Catherine stopped as she was halfway up the stairs. "Or maybe you should just call Jenny Feldman. I'm sure she would be happy to hear from someone who used a scary movie to hook up with her." She added walking upstairs and into the bathroom, leaving Steve in the same position, mouth opened as the movie played in the background.

A couple of minutes later Catherine walked out of the bathroom again wearing a top and shorts, she gave Steve one evil glare before disappeared into their bedroom.

Great McGarrett, now you pissed her off with a movie. She's wearing those clothes….that means no sex for me tonight. This movie used to work on the ladies; I guess Cath is too much woman for the old 'Scary Movie Trick'. What's next? Will she throw me out of my own bedroom? He wondered himself as he looked up to the, now closed door of their bedroom. He went over to the coffee table and picked up the remote. For a couple of seconds he thought about what to do now. He could stay and watch the movie or go upstairs and try to make up with her. He turned off the TV, then the lights and went upstairs. After he had used the bathroom Steve walked over to the bedroom door. He took a deep breath before he reached for the handle and opened it. Catherine had already turned off the lights so he had to walk over to the nightstand and turn on the light again.

"Turn it off!" Catherine said annoyed, her voice muffled as she lay on the pillow with her face down.

"You know that you are mad and you never can fall asleep when you are mad." Steve replied as he stripped off his boxers.

"Steve!" She complained again after it took him way too long, for her taste. He ignored her and got in to the bed next to her. The second she felt the mattress shift Catherine turned around her face to the other side. "Lights off!" She demanded, but Steve didn't think about doing it.

He lay down next to her and thought whether he should touch her or not. "Don't you even think about it." Catherine pointed out as if she could read his mind. Has she taken a lesson from my sister? Steve asked himself.

"You are jealous?" he asked her.

"Why should I be jealous?"

"The movie, Jenny Feldman and **HOW** you've said it, plus the other girls that I had hooked up with?" He said, thinking to himself it was cute that after seven years, she still was jealous.

"Don't try to be funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny; just pointing out the facts…"

"There are no facts and just because I don't want to watch a movie, doesn't mean I'm jealous of that slut." Catherine turned and sat up to face him.

"Right. Funny thing is... I noticed you gave me "the look" yesterday when I told Kamekona all about this movie."

"That wasn't "the look". I just thought it's cheap to use a scary movie to hook up with a chick." And I didn't think you would stoop so low just to make out with a girl.

"It worked." Steve pointed out."

"Maybe with her, but not with me."

"Maybe that's because you're not a schoolgirl anymore."

"What am I then?" Catherine asked, praying for him that his answer will be what she wants to hear from him.

"You are…a woman…a real woman, the total package." he said letting his fingers trace down her arm starting at her shoulder. He could feel her starting to relax. "You are way past a teenaged schoolgirl; you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Catherine raised her eye brow at him. "It's true, Cath. You know that, I had fallen for you the moment we met for the first time all those years ago."

"Is that so, Commander?" She asked not changing her expression and Steve nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled at her.

"You know I hate it."

"You hate what?" Steve asked confused.

"How much I love you." Catherine replied reaching for his cheek. "I really love you, Steve." She said again looking in to his beautiful blue eyes.

"That's a good thing because, I really love you too."

"So after we've made up may I go to sleep now?" Catherine asked ruining the moment for Steve.

"Do you really want to sleep, really?"

"Steve." Catherine rolled her eyes as she lay down again. "Good night."

"Good night kiss?" Steve asked.

"If you let me go to sleep then?" she replied.

"Fine, then Cath." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good night, then, I love you." He whispered against her lips, and then he turned around to turned off the lights. The moment his head touched the pillow Catherine snuggled against his chest.

* * *

_**I'm nice and will not leave you with a cliffhanger. **_

_**As always please give me a review & you'll get the next chapter soon!**_


	2. Morning workout

**Thanks to everyone who took their time to write a review for the first chapter & thanks to everyone who follows it.**

* * *

The next morning Catherine woke up slowly realizing that she must have rolled over in her sleep. She rolled back thinking that she would feel Steve behind her, but the only thing she felt was the cold sheets he had left. Stop doing that! Catherine rolled her eyes at the fact that once again he had let her sleep instead of waking her up. She spread herself out on his side, her face buried into his pillow. She inhaled Steve's scent deeply before she sat up on the edge of their bed and stretched.

She took another deep breath and then got up. Swimming or jogging, she wondered to herself as she asked herself what her work out of the day would be. She would have rather worked out with Steve instead of doing it on her own, but then again their private workout would have been much more fun to do. Easy one, swimming. She answered her own question as she pulled her bikini out of the drawer. One of the many pros, about Steve owning a house at the beach, she thought. She then grabbed a bath towel from the bathroom and headed out to the beach. I have to talk to him about moving in with him…she reminder herself again.

Since Doris had moved into her own house four weeks ago, Catherine had spent most of her time at Steve's. She was still on R&R and she didn't want to go on her next assignment soon. Since they had made up, they were enjoying every minute they could together. Steve seemed to calm down and be his old self again, and with Doris not around, their relationship was stronger than ever. She had already been thinking about filling out a request to get transferred to the Pearl Naval Ops Center. But before she did, she first wanted to talk to Steve about her plan prior to doing so. In the past 4 weeks she only was at her apartment when Steve had a case or she had to pick up something to bring to Steve's.

For the next 30 minutes Catherine swam out into the ocean forgetting about all the worries she had on land. On her way back she took a break at the point where she could reach the sandy bottom again. It was then when she noticed that someone, was on their way to her. How can he still have so much energy and endurance after jogging? Catherine wondered, and then she thought about how long his usual workouts lasted. After all he is still a SEAL and we all know that they have to stay in tip op condition, and Steve is certainly in the best condition. And from what she had planned a couple of nights ago when she seduced him after watching 'The Notebook'; she should know that his stamina is endless….at least in bed…

She swam a bit towards him and then waited until he had reached her.

"Good morning, Sailor!" Catherine greeted him wrapping her arms around his strong sensual neck.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Steve replied. "Sorry you had to wake up alone this morning." He added wrapping his arms around her body while he let her wrap her legs around his waist and he picked her up.

"Well, you should be. I'm sure working out together would have been more fun." Catherine replied with a grin on her face.

"We can still do our work out." Steve replied placing several kisses on her neck then up to her ear.

"Hmm, tempting idea." Catherine thought as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of having him in her arms. "What about your sister and… work?"

"Mary is always late and…." He continued his sweet torture on the other side of her neck. "Plus, remember, I'm the head of Five-0 nobody cares if I'm late."

"And what if the governor shows up like he has done before unexpectedly?"

"I'll just tell him, I had to take care of my sweet and beautiful girlfriend…. she wasn't feeling well." Steve replied before his lips finally landed on hers, kissing her gently.

Whoa, Lover boy! Risking your job because of me…that's usually my M.O… Catherine thought as they deepened their kiss. She then felt his strong hands travel down the low of her back, inside her bathing bottoms finally firmly grabbing her ass. "Hmm, Steve…" a moan escaped from Catherine as Steve left her lips and went back to exploring her wet skin. But then Catherine forced him back onto her lips continuing to kiss him again passionately. They made out for what seemed like an eternity until they heard someone yelling and whistling from the beach.

"STEVE! CATH!" A familiar female voice yelled.

"Can't she just be late once when I need her to be?" Steve said under his breath, as he let go of Catherine, but she didn't let go of him.

"Hey, enough with love making in the ocean, you two Lovebirds!" I brought breakfast! Remember?!" Mary yelled from the beach when Catherine kissed him one last time fervently.

"First one to the beach." Catherine challenged with a grin before she let go off Steve and swam away.

"Not fair!" Steve yelled before he dove in after her in no time he had caught up with her.

"Who said I play fair?" Catherine asked him, still thinking she would win this game. She should have known better then challenging a SEAL for a swim. Steve was already standing at the shore when she got out of the water. "This was not fair!" Catherine complained totally out of breath as she splashed water at Steve. "Not fair at all!"

"I played fair, you were the one who kissed me and then took off." Steve defended himself.

"Well you weren't supposed to use your freaking Ninja SEAL skills to win against a civilian." Catherine was ranting as they both walked over to meet Mary holding hands.

"Never underestimate a SEAL." Steve replied and then turned his attention to his pregnant sister. "Hey Mare!" he said hugging and kissing her.

"Hey, Bro."

"How is my little nephew doing?" he asked looking at her still flat belly.

"It's fine and by the way it will not be a boy." Mary pointed out; even when it's still too early to know if it's a boy or a girl, Mary was sure that the baby will be a girl.

"Whatever, remember that next time I'll see your friend I'm going to kick his ass for getting you in this condition" Steve said as both Mary and Catherine rolled their eyes.

"I already told you a billion times that he is a nice guy with no ties to criminals." Mary pointed out angrily.

"I know, I know. Danny and I both checked."

"You did what?" Mary asked not believing her brother.

"Guys, come on. Let's have breakfast, I'm starving." Catherine said walking up to the house. The last thing she wanted right now was her boyfriend and his sister arguing.

"We WILL talk later!" Mary pointed at him before she followed Catherine.

Steve got dressed while Catherine and Mary made pancakes for Catherine themselves plus eggs for Steve. As they were about to sit down at the dining room table, Danny walked in, without knocking of course.

"I thought I already showed you how to use the bell or knock…" Steve pointed out not looking up at his partner. "Remember, with Cath here all the time, you may walk in on something that I'd rather you not be a part of…." Steve whispered to Danny and winked at him as he said it." "Did you forget something, Steven?

"Nope, nothing that I can remember." Looking to Catherine to see if she was listening to the boy's conversation.

"Really, think about what you told me last week. Something you wanted to look at today… before work!" Danny explained not telling what it is. Steve looked at him and thought about what Danny was trying to tell him.

"Oh, yeah, that thing." Steve remembered then put down his fork and got up. "Sorry, ladies...uhm, I'll see you tonight, Babe." Steve said quickly kissing Catherine before he left.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine asked shocked, looking at Mary.

"I have no idea." Mary shook her head. "Maybe a new car or something… but that was weird." She added looking at Catherine. Both of them enjoyed their breakfast talking about the upcoming new arrival and what Mary's plans were. While Mary cleaned the kitchen up, Catherine took a shower to wash off the sea water from her morning swim.

When they were both done, Mary asked Catherine, "What about we go shopping?"

"Sure, I need some new clothes anyways and Steve needs some new cargos for work." Catherine replied.

A couple of minutes later the two girls were out of the house and heading to the mall. Mary to look for some maternity things, and Cath to just look for anything plus some new cargos for her man.

* * *

_**As always leave a little review & let me know what you think. **_

_**Obviously it's a little too quiet in Five-O land, but I promise that will change soon! ;)**_


	3. Shopping Day

_**Everyone who thought it's a ring. Congrats you won! lol**_

_** Grand Master You have all the spoilers! I have to change something to surprise you! **_

_** MaggieMcGarrett I hope you are happy with what Cath bought for Steve!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

About two hours and several jewelry stores later Steve had finally found 'The One'; at least he thought so. Danny's opinion was of course, very different. First of all the ring was a little too expensive for his taste and secondly, he was complaining about Steve's idea to ask Catherine to marry him.

"You two lovebirds have only been back together for a little over two months and you already want to ask her if she wants to marry you. Isn't that a little bit premature, even for you? Don't you think that this is some kind of caveman behavior again?" Danny asked as they walked back to Danny's Camaro.

"It's more than two months, Danny." Steve replied getting into the car. "For the billionth time, we've known each other and been involved for over seven years now. Seven years is a long time and don't you think I'm old enough to make that decision on my own?" Steve asked getting annoyed.

"You are definitely old enough to make this decision on your own, but can't you just wait a little longer until she's moved in with you or something? I mean think about Steve, you've never had her around you 24 hours, 7 days a week, 4 weeks a month."

"Worried or jealous?" Steve asked when he realized where Danny was going with this conversation.

"Jealous, Hell no, Steven? Remember I was married before I moved to this **Pineapple Infested Hellhole** because of it. And worried? Maybe a little. All I'm saying is that you should let her move in with you and see if that works then you can ask her." Danny replied as they got into the car.

"I'm asking her to move in with me anyway, and about the other thing… I'll figure something out." Steve said trying to end this conversation but he knows Danny won't let it go. He's the kind of friend that has to talk everything to death before leaving it alone.

"What does your mother say about the whole thing?" Danny asked putting the last two words in to air quotes.

"I haven't talk to Doris about it yet, in fact we haven't talked since she moved out." Steve pointed out. _And that is just fine with me._

"Let's just assume that Catherine will say yes, would you plan on inviting Doris to the wedding?"

_Of course she will say yes, there's nothing to assume, Daniel_. Steve took a deep breath. _I haven't thought about it. _"I don't know. How is Gracie?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

_Nice try. _Danny thought to himself. "She's fine, thanks you for asking. But we were not done with you." Danny replied and then he continued to lecture Steve about engagement and marriage.

"Aww, look at this, it's so cute!" Mary exclaimed when she dragged Catherine into the third baby store. "I can't wait until the doctor finally tells us what gender our baby is." She added looking through the store with Catherine trailing behind her. The first two stores Catherine had fun looking at all the clothes and toys, but the third one seemed like they had the exactly the same stuff as the others.

"Let's hope it's a girl." Catherine replied, knowing that Mary wants a girl.

"Yeah, girls stuff is so much cuter then boys stuff." Mary replied.

"So how about you and Steve? Have you talked about kids yet?" Mary asked as Catherine drank from her water bottle, and began to choke at Mary's question.

"Uhm, no, not yet, but I think it's a little bit too early to have a talk about kids." Catherine replied a little shocked over her question. _He's hasn't even asked me to move in yet, or have the 'marriage conversation', kids with Steve….that's an interesting thought. _

"It's never too early, look at me. Ryan and I have known each other for only 6 months now. You and Steve are together for like seven years now. Don't you think it's time?"

"We've known each other for seven years, but we are only 'together as a couple' for 2 months." _Ok, we've been exclusive for the whole seven years, but just barely admitted we loved each other_.

"Whatever, Catherine….if you say so. All I'm saying is, it would be nice for my little one to have a little cousin to play with."

For the next couple of hours Mary and Catherine were busy browsing through the stores, and enjoyed shopping together. Especially when Catherine teased her when she watched Mary buy lingerie for herself. _This is not going to fit for very long, but who cares Ryan will like it, _Mary said to herself.

At the end of their excursion, they had what they wanted and needed. Catherine bought some clothes for herself plus some for Steve. _How domesticated I am being, she thought to herself. _Not only had she found a couple of new cargos for him, she also found shirts too. She was getting tired of seeing him wearing either his old washed out NAVY SEAL shirts or the blue ones he uses for work. Mary on the other hand bought some clothes and a few things for her unborn child.

They were on their way back to Catherine's car as they went passed a drugstore. "Hey, uhm… why don't you go on ahead. I need to grab a few things, and I'll meet you at the car." Catherine said, sand Mary turned around to face her.

"Uhm, sure." She shrugged as Cath gave Mary the keys.

"I'll be there in a second." She said handing them to her and then she headed into the drugstore.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for and after she paid she was on her way to meet Mary again. Mary could tell that something was bothering her brother's girlfriend, but decided to not ask what's going on, or on her mind. There was silence between those two until they pulled up into the driveway of Steve's house.

"Coffee?" Catherine asked after she parked the car.

"Sure." Mary agreed. "But let's put all my bags into the trunk first."

"Okay." Both of them got out of Catherine's car and after they had loaded Mary's bags, they headed inside.

A couple of minutes later they were outside back at the beach drinking coffee and talking. "Do you really believe that Steve AND Danny checked my boyfriend out? Are they crazy or what? Mary asked when they finally landed on the topic of this morning.

"You can't blame him; he just wants you to be safe. It's a SEAL thing." Catherine replied.

"Why can't he understand that I'm an adult and I can take care of myself?" Catherine raised her eye brow and smirked at her. Mary knew that Steve must have shared with Catherine some of her exploits over the last seven years. "Okay, fine… I've made a few mistakes in the past, but with Ryan its different….he has a calming effect on me." Mary defended herself.

"I know, I guess he just wanted to make sure that nothing happens to you and the baby, plus even though you are an adult now, you are still his baby sister. I don't want to think about what he did with me. He probably checked out my whole family before he even asked me out to dinner." Both of them giggled, but Catherine wasn't giggling about her comment, it was more about the memories of that 'dinner' in Coronado all those years ago.

"Why don't you call Ryan and ask him if he wants to come over for barbecue tonight?"

"I'd like that; maybe that way the two can finally connect."

"Okay, you call him and I'll call your brother." Catherine got up and walked inside to get her cell phone. "Hey baby, it's me." Catherine said when Steve answered the phone.

"Hi, Cath I'm sorry for what happened this morning but it was really important." Steve explained when he thought that Catherine called him, because of that.

"It's okay. Mary and I went shopping. Did you get a case?"

"Uhm, nope, it looks like I'll be home soon. Why?"

"Well, Mary and I want to have a barbecue tonight. Ryan will come too."

"What? That douche bag!"

"STEVEN!" Catherine yelled into the phone.

"Catherine, I don't think that's a good…"

"Why don't you give him a chance and actually talk with him without trying to kill him with your Navy SEAL death stare?" Catherine asked sounding more than annoyed.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance, but just because she's my sister … and I lo….well whatever. I'll see you in a little while then." Steve said after a short silence.

"Okay, bye." Catherine hung up and was about to head back to the beach when Mary walked in.

"Ryan will be here at around 7.00. How about Steve?"

"He's not too happy about our idea but he'll be home soon, if they don't catch a case before then or something." Catherine replied. "Let's just hope he doesn't rip his head off."

"He can be sure that I'll rip his head off first if he even starts to say something." Mary replied seriously. "But before that, I need to drink something. Do you guys have any Ice tea?"

"Yeah, in the fridge. You know where everything is. I'll be outside again." Catherine said and went out to sit in the sun.

While Mary was in the kitchen she got herself something to drink then went on a search for something to eat. As she did, she accidently knocked Catherine's purse off the counter. "Shit!" she muttered as she bent down to pick up her stuff. Suddenly she stopped when she noticed a package she could see inside Catherine's bag.

TBC

* * *

_**As always Read & Review please!**_

_**I'm sure you all know whats in Catherine's bag...**_


	4. Good news or bad news

_**Let's just say, you all were right about what is in Catherine's bag...**  
_

_** Grand Master I think your feeling is right, as always**_

_**Enjoy the next two peaceful chapter, cause then there will be a lot of drama...**_

* * *

_OMG….That's why she stopped at the drugstore…..Mary said to herself._

After Mary had put everything back into Catherine's purse she grabbed some of Steve's dehydrated pineapple slices. and went back out to join Catherine at the beach. "So eh, did you get what you needed at the drugstore?" Mary asked after a short silence.

"Uhm, yeah. I just had to pick up some stuff…" _Why do I get the feeling that Mary knows something? I haven't told anyone so…no, she doesn't know. She can't have the McGarrett Sixth Sense, can she? Well, her mom's CIA, Dad was Navy plus a cop, and Steve is Navy and was Naval Intelligence….so maybe it is part of her DNA. _Catherine thought to herself.

_Leave it there! _Mary's better judgment told her, but there was her natural curiosity that was bugging her to know more about what she had found. "Great, you know two months ago, when I found out I was pregnant…I was like 6 weeks late and took the test… at home. It was positive but I couldn't believe it so, I went to the doctor's and he confirmed it." Mary said and the longer she talked about herself finding out she was pregnant Catherine got a feeling that she knew what was in her bag.

"Okay, Mary, enough with your little tale of being pregnant. You looked in my purse, didn't you!?" Catherine asked when she couldn't take it anymore.

"I wasn't in there intentionally, Cath, really. I dropped it accidently when I was looking for cookies. I… I'm sorry, Cath. I didn't mean to…snoop in your stuff." Mary explained. "I dropped it when I turned around and when I picked it up… I saw the package. Cath if you think you are pregnant you should do the test."

"Don't you think I know that?" Catherine asked sarcastically letting Mary know that she was angry, scared and a little annoyed that she knew now what Cath was suspecting.

"I'm really sorry, Cath." Mary repeated again when Catherine just gave her an mad glare.

"Maybe its better that I leave now, tell Steve that I wasn't feeling well or something…" Mary said standing up after a couple minutes. She walked past her and already had reached the Lanai when Catherine got up and went after her.

"Mary, hey… wait!" she called after her as Mary disappeared into the house. _Stubbornness defiantly runs in __**that**__ family! _Catherine thought to herself when Mary didn't stopped.

"MARYANN, wait!" Catherine yelled again and then Mary stopped to look at her. "Stay, please. I know you weren't snooping in my stuff and I probably should have hidden it upstairs or something…." Catherine said. "And I'm sorry for being mad about that. It's just…God, I'm so scared. I'm 6 weeks laer… and I'm never late. Maybe, a few times when I have stress at work, which is basically always… but now… I'm on R&R and I have no idea how this could have happened…" _Really Rollins, no idea how this had happened? Seriously? _Catherine thought to herself, suddenly wanting to slap herself for saying that.

"I was scared too before I did the test, but trust me you will feel a lot better after it." Mary said in a comforting tone. "Maybe you're not pregnant and if you are see the positive side. We can go shopping together and later our kids can play together." Mary said sounding way to excited about it. "Now that I am living here again, think how close they will be."

"Hold on, right there! Have you thought about your brother?" Catherine asked feeling sick all ready. "We are barely back together for like two months and image his face and reaction when I tell him I'm pregnant… If I'm pregnant." He will go all Navy SEAL on me and swim for days and days. That's always what he did when he was stressed about us, and I don't know if I could take feeling him reject the idea of having a baby with me."

_I bet his face would be priceless… _Mary thought to herself and had to grin as she imagined her brother hearing the news.

"You know, we still have an hour until Steve is supposed to be home. Why don't you do it now?" Mary asked looking into Catherine's scared face. "You have it way better than I had it when I did my test; you have me for support." Mary said wrapping an arm around Catherine's waist.

Catherine thought about it for a moment and then she took a deep breath "Okay, but even if it's positive no word to your brother or anyone else, are we clear?" Catherine asked doing her best to sound strong. "And no funny faces at me or him, either."

"Clear, now let's go and do it." Mary took her hand and walked with her into the kitchen to get the test out of Catherine's purse.

"Should I come upstairs with you or is it okay for you that I wait here?" Mary asked Catherine a little concerned as they arrived at the stairs.

"You can wait here." Catherine said quietly and then she went upstairs.

Mary didn't know why, but for the next 10 minutes she felt way too excited to sit still on the couch. She paced up and down the living room, always turning to look upstairs when she thought she heard the bathroom door. Then when Catherine finally opened it and started to come down, she went to the stairs meeting her halfway up. She looked into Catherine's face finding it unreadable as Catherine was still not saying a word. They both walked down and when Mary couldn't take the suspension anymore she had to ask. "And?"

Catherine didn't look at her as she handed the test over Mary while she walked past her to the couch. She sat down and grabbed a pillow then she bent forward and buried her face in it.

_This isn't true… _Was all that she could say to herself as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey Cath!" Mary said as she sat down carefully next to her. "Catherine?" she asked rubbing her back gently to comfort her. "Catherine, look at me." Mary ordered when Catherine didn't react.

Slowly Catherine lifted her head up while she was still crying.

"Hey, it's good news." Mary said gently removing the hair out her face. "It's good news." She repeated again. "Steve will be happy, trust me. He will be one happy Dad."

"This is too soo…:" Catherine tried to put her feelings into words but she failed miserably. There were no words that could describe her feelings right now. On one side she was very happy. Yes she wanted to have kids with him…she always had. On the other side she was scared that Steve would leave her, because it wasn't planned. "I don't know… Do you really think he would be happy?" Catherine asked unsure.

"Yeah, he will." Mary nodded. "Look he had showed me a couple of the letters he wrote you and from what I've seen he will be more than happy about it. He loves you more than anything in the world, right?" Mary asked and Catherine nodded as she rubbed away the tears.

"Then imagine how much he would love your child okay, maybe he would go back to the caveman behavior, but that's normal for a Dad, look at Danny." Mary said and Catherine had to laugh.

"True, thanks Mary for being here for me." Catherine said with a smile on her face. "But no word to…"

"My lips are sealed." Mary said pulling the imaginary zipper on her mouth, causing another laugh from Catherine. _Just like her brother does._

By the time Steve arrived at home Ryan was already there. Mary kept her promise and didn't say a word about the test.

"Why can't you be nice for once?" Catherine asked annoyed that Steve basically ignored his sister's boyfriend as he stood at the grill.

"I don't like him." Steve replied not letting him out of his sight. _He had sex with my sister, and got her pregnant….I think he's full of himself too. _Steve thought to himself.

"You already checked him out, and Danny checked him out. Should I call some friends at NAV SEC and ask if they can check their database as well?" Catherine asked pulling her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

"I know that and you don't have to make a call. It's just I don't know… I just don't like him." Steve replied.

"But can't you at least try to be nice for me?" Catherine asked looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Steve grins at her. "I'll try, for you, okay? He leans in and gives her a quick kiss. "But just because he is the father of my nephew."

"Niece." Catherine corrected him.

"Whatever." Steve rolled his eyes. _Now she starts with it too… God, what will happen if Cath would get pregnant? _Steve thought to himself.

For the rest of the night Steve did his best to be nice to Ryan, even though he doesn't like him.

* * *

_**Reviews again, please?**_


	5. Secrets

"I talked to mom yesterday, and she asked if we would like to come over for lunch this Sunday." Mary said to Steve as they stood at the front door.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Steve replied.

"I know it's hard for you, but one day you will have to face her again." _Not if I can avoid her until she dies, _Steve thought to himself. "Why don't you tell her, that if she really wants to see me, she should ask me herself and that if I do show up for lunch, Catherine will come as well." Steve replied, knowing Doris wouldn't have the guts to ask him to come over herself.

"Okay, but I would be really happy if you can make it."

"We'll see. Good night, Sis." Steve said hugging her.

"Bye, Steve." Mary hugged him back before she moved over to Catherine to hug her as well.

"See you soon." Catherine said leaning in to hug Steve's sister.

"Don't forget to make an appoitment and tell caveman." Mary whispered into Catherine's ear.

"I will." Catherine whispered back. "Thanks again, Mare." She added as she let her go.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast again?" Mary asked and Catherine nodded.

"Mabye this time your brother will join us."

"Take care of my sister and my nephew or niece." Steve said shaking Ryan's hand.

"I'll do my best." Ryan replied, scared to look at Steve for too long.

"That's not good enough." Steve muttered as he let go of his hands when Catherine nudged him.

"Steve!" she whispered. _He did so well the past few hours, why does he have to go into the protective brother mode again? _"Be nice." Catherine said through her clenched teeth.

After Mary and Ryan were gone Catherine changed into her comfortable sweatpants and a top before she joined Steve downstairs. "Do you want a glass?" Steve asked as he reached for the bottle of red wine, her favorite he remembers.

"No thanks." Catherine replied abruptly.

"Are you sure? I thought it's your favorite?" Steve asked again.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Catherine replied. _You have to tell him before he finds out…_

"Okay, so I take it you had a great day with my sis again?" Steve asked after he had put the bottle back into the kitchen. When he came back he found Catherine laying on her back on the couch. Catherine pulled her legs up as Steve was about to sit down.

"Yeah, after you left we went shopping, by the way, what was that about?"

"What was that all about?" Steve asked playing dumb.

"The way you left and what Danny said…" Catherine sat up, her legs still over his lap.

"Oh, that… ehm, he needed a birthday present for…. For Gaby, you know his girlfriend." Steve lied and hoped that Catherine would buy it.

"Really? And he asks you to come with him, because….?"

"I have better ideas. Remember Valentine's day? I got you exactly what you asked for:" Steve said letting his hand travel up and down her leg, caressing her gently.

"Chocolate, as if that was so hard." Catherine said, getting a feeling that there was more behind it, then he was giving away. _Specifically since Danny said YOU wanted to go do something…remember Steve, Naval Intelligence, not stupid, _she thought to herself.

"Don't forget that I had put in a request to do my reserve drill on the Enterprise just to be with you."

"Oh, yeah, that was SO romantic…you, me with 3000 other sailors. That's the way to get a girl's heart." Catherine started to tease him. She was happy when he told her he would spend the next 14 days with her and she still thought that it was a cute way to make it up.

"Hey, I thought you liked it, and I all ready HAD your heart…."

"I liked it, you know I did, didn't I thank you over and over? It was a great way to catch up the lost weekend by the way. But why do I get the feeling that if we ever get married, we'll spend our honeymoon on an aircraft carrier?" Catherine teased him.

"Isn't that what you want?" Steve asked playing along and Catherine agreed.

"Yeah, I can totally see us going on a carrier for honeymoon." Catherine replied seriously and then she looked into his eyes and had to giggle.

"What you are saying is, that you could see us getting married?" Steve asked testing the water. This wasn't the way he had planned to propose to her, but he could test her a little and maybe see how she would react.

"I haven't thought about it…maybe… in the future. I don't think it's the right time quite yet…." Catherine said looking into his eyes. Somehow she had the feeling that what she just said wasn't the answer he had expected or wanted. His eyes said something that she couldn't exactly figure out. "We are a real couple for like eight weeks…so…" Catherine was struggling to find the right words to tell him that she would like to marry him, but not in the too near future. _Unless you're asking, then the answer is YES_.

"I get it, Cath." Steve said when he noticed that was becoming uncomfortable with the topic.

.

"Movie?" Steve asked grabbing the package of his Halloween movie.

"I'm really tired, but you can watch it if you want." Catherine said removing her legs from his lap to sit then stand up. "I'll be upstairs." She said giving him a quick kiss before she headed upstairs leaving Steve dumbfounded on the couch.

A couple of minutes later Catherine was laying on her back in their bed. She was staring at the test in her hands. _I have to tell him… _she thought to herself looking at the test with hope that suddenly it would change to negative, but it didn't. _Tomorrow, _Catherine thought to herself. "Tomorrow." She whispered before she put the test back into the drawer of the nightstand. Then she turned off the lights and tried to fall a sleep.

When she had almost drifted off to sleep she felt the mattress shift and knew that Steve had come to bed. She got that confirmed when she felt his arm around her waist and then his body aginst her back. "I love you." Steve whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her neck.

"Love you too," Catherine mumured back shifting a little closer to the man behind her before she took his hand into hers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning it was still early when the sound of Steve's phone rang through the house.

Steve let go of Catherine and turned over to answer it.

"McGarrett?" Catherine heard his hoarse voice respond. "Okay…where? … I'll be there in 20."

"Work?" Catherine asked still cuddled up in the blanket, her eyes closed.

"Unfortunatly, yes." Steve confirmed leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips before he rolled over to get out of the bed.

"Don't…work…sleep….stay…." Catherine muttered trying to hold onto him.

"Cath, I'm sorry I have to run, but I will make it up to you." Steve kissed her one last time before he got out of the bed.

"Aircraft carrier." Catherine muttered burying her face back into the pillow as Steve laughed about her comment.

"Stop laughing. I hate it." Catherine commented frustrated when Steve left.

For a couple of minutes she tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. On her mind she was playing through all the different possibilities of how Steve could react when she tells him the news. So after another round of tossing and turning she sat up on her side of the bed, her head started to spin the second she felt the floor under her feets.

_Woah, next time I'll get up slower, _Catheirne thought as she got up when she thought the feeling was gone. But the second she stood up to take her first steps she felt even more nauseous. _Oh my… _was her last thought before she quickly got to the bathroom and got sick.

A couple of minutes later Catherine was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom feeling weak, but good thing wasn't feeling nauseous anymore. Slowly Catherine got up, she was still afraid that it was coming back when she moved, but it didn't. After she had cleaned her face she got downstairs to the kitchen to drink some water and to see if she could find any crackers or something dry.

_Thank god, Steve caught a case, _she thought to herself as she sat down at the table. Looking out of the window she was trying to find a way to tell him that she's pregnant. _This is Not going to be easy._is all she could say to herself.

TBC

* * *

_**As always Read & Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! **_

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Catherine was still sitting at the kitchen table and staring out of the window, when she heard the front door. _Shit, Mary! I forgot, breakfast. _She thought getting up quickly, too quickly as she immediately felt sick again. _How am I supposed to get through the day with that happening some more? _Catherine asked herself as she sat down again.

"Good morning!" Mary's happy voice echoed through the house. "Cath are you up?" She asked when she didn't get a reply the first time. "I'll be in the kitchen then." Mary yelled again when there was still no sign of Catherine.

As she walked into the kitchen she found her sitting on the table looking miserable. "Ohh, Cath, what happened? Was he an ass again? I swear to God, if he continues to be like that I will kill him myself." Mary ranted while quickly walking over to Catherine she kneeled down in front of her and then wrapped her arms around her. "Tell me what happened after you told him?"

Catherine just shook her head. "No, I haven't told him yet…" She explained looking at Mary, who was thinking hard about what could possibly make her look this way, when she hasn't told him yet. Then suddenly she had a huge smile on her face. _Morning sickness_…..

"Welcome to my world then." Mary smiled from one ear to the other, while Catherine just gave her a confused look. "Morning sickness, I know how that feels." Mary explained. Getting up from her knees again. "At the beginning of my pregnancy I was sick every morning plus I couldn't stand the smell of meat, but trust me, it will get better."

"Why do I get the feeling that for once it was good that he got a call this morning?" Catherine said.

"That was just luck. But you should tell him before he catches you…"

"I know, I know. I will tell him tonight." Catherine said standing up again; to her surprise she wasn't feeling sick. So she took that chance and went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

After Catherine had taken a shower, and was dressed, she headed back to join Mary. Mary was busy and had already set up breakfast for the two of them. They had breakfast and after that Catherine made her appointment with her doctor. Mary offered her to come with her for support, but Catherine wanted to go alone. _I don't need a chaperone she said to herself_.

It was late afternoon when Catherine got back from her doctor's appointment. "Hey, you are still here?" Catherine asked surprised to see Mary sitting on the floor of the living room between some old looking boxes.

"Hey, yeah, I was just looking at some old stuff dad kept. It was from the time we had been a happy family. But anyway, how was your appointment?"

"I guess in about 7 or 8 months you can call yourself Auntie Mary." Catherine said with a smile.

"Aww, congrats again." Mary got up from the floor and hugged her. _I'm pregnant my brother's girlfriend is pregnant? The babies will grow up together; we will have a fun time… _Mary thought to herself. _Now how cool is that? _

"Now I only have to tell Steve and my parents…" Catherine trailed off. _My mom will be thrilled to hear the news, she's been bugging me to settle down and have kids, __Catherine thought to herself. I wish I could say the same about my father. For him I am still his little girl and God forbid, she would have a boyfriend or a life outside the Navy._ _Maybe telling Steve the news isn't my biggest problem after all…_

"You know what? I'm going to drive over to Headquarters and wait for him at his office." Catherine said suddenly feeling confident enough to tell him that he would be a dad soon.

"Okay, then I'll continue this tomorrow." Mary replied pointing at the boxes.

"You don't have to stop because I leave. Remember it's your house, too."

"I know, but I just thought, maybe we could go through this together. You'll probably see a side of my lovely brother you haven't seen before."

"You mean more of the photos your Mom showed us?"

"Yeah." Mary nodded.

"Uhm, sure. Then let's go, and thanks again Mary for being here for me." Catherine smiled at her as they both grabbed their purses to head out.

"No problem at all. You know that I like you and with you being pregnant at the same time as I am, I like you even more." Mary replied walking over to their cars.

"The same goes for you too. See you tomorrow, Mary." Catherine replied before she got into her car. _On my way to make Steve's a happy man or a miserable one….either way he's going to find out. It's either today or when I puke my guts out in the morning._

15 minutes later Catherine pulled up into the parking lot of the Five-O Headquarters. The only car that was parked in the lot was Steve's, but she knew that they had a case and that they were probably out with Danny's Camaro. What she already knew got confirmed as she walked through the doors and found the empty office. She walked over to Steve's office and sat down in his chair at the desk. After a couple of minutes she could feel that she was getting inpatient and nervous, so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. _What are you doing, Rollins? _She asked herself staring at the number on her phone and then erased it again.

About an hour later Catherine was about to give up when she saw Steve and his team walking through the doors. "Chin, Kono, I want you to get me everything you can get about this guy!" Steve ordered when he saw Catherine through the windows of his office.

"Hey." Steve said a lot softer when he opened the door and saw her standing there, looking beautiful as always.

"Hey." Catherine stood in front of him and somehow it reminded her that moment when she had told him that she had to take a rain check on the dinner because she had been ordered to NAV SEC. He walked over and gave "his girl" a quick kiss on the lips.

"I guess you are not here because you wanted to bring me dinner?" Steve asked trying to lighten up the weird situation between them.

"No:" Catherine giggled. "It's actually…"

"Boss, we got something." Kono opened the door.

"Can you hold it right there?" Steve asked and Catherine nodded.

"Okay." Steve walked out of his office. Catherine watched him leave and then he looked at the screen and his face changed. She couldn't understand what they were talking about but she could tell from his body language that he was angry. After a couple of minutes Steve waved Catherine over and she could feel that once again she wouldn't tell him that she was pregnant.

"Remember him?" Steve asked when she joined them at the smart table. Catherine looked at the screen and her jaw dropped. _Michael…Uh ohh __the guy from the bar that Steve didn't like because he touched me several months ago._

"What has he done?" Catherine asked confused. After all that had happened that night at the bar, she thought he was a nice guy with no criminal ties.

"He raped and killed three very attractive young women; all with brown eyes, long dark hair and a slender figure." Chin explained. "But how do you know him?"

Catherine looked at Steve for a second. "I met him once at a bar, that night after we…"

"I shouldn't have stopped him." Danny cut her off while pointing at Steve. "That guy deserves a lot more than just a beat down by a SEAL." _A jealous caveman as well._

"Okay, do we have an address?" Catherine could hear Steve saying, but then she was lost in her thoughts. _She could have been one of those girls…that night… what if Steve and Danny wouldn't have been there? Oh my God! _She thought feeling sick again not sure if it's from this news or being pregnant.

"Cath? Hey Catherine?" Steve asked getting her back to reality again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah… I guess I'm just shocked." Catherine stuttered her face was pale as she looked at him. Steve just took her by the hand and went into his office with her where she sat down on the couch.

"So what are you doing with him?" Catherine asked after she calmed down a little.

"We have his address we'll check out now. What was it you want to say earlier?" Steve asked and Catherine just shook her head.

"It wasn't that important, it will keep until you get home. Go and book that son of a bitch." She replied and then Steve leaned down to kiss her. "Be safe, please Steve." Catherine added wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him passionately.

"I promise I will Cath, really I will." Steve replied after he broke the kiss _and then he left with the team to take down the son of a bitch who dared touch his woman._

* * *

**_As always leave a review to keep me going & to those who are just reading don't be shy & leave a review!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is a little Thanksgiving gift for you all!**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews & happy Thanksgiving!**_

* * *

Catherine was still in a state of shock after Steve and his team had left her in their office. She figured it would be better to wait a little until she was feeling better before heading to Steve's. She didn't think she would get into a car accident; she just had so much running in her head. She got herself a glass of water and sat back on the couch again._ I could have been one of those girls, _Catherine thought to herself. _He could have killed me that night…Oh thank God for Steve and his antics._

After a couple of minutes had passed she was feeling a little better and left the Headquarters. After she got into her car and her cell phone connected to her headset she dialed Mary's number.

"Hey Mommy, how did Daddy react to the news?" Mary said as she answered her phone; she could hear Catherine taking a deep breath before she answered her question.

"I haven't told him yet, didn't get a chance to." She replied driving out of the parking lot.

"I thought you wanted to tell him. Catherine you should tell him. He has the right to know that he will be a dad and if you don't tell him, he will find out anyways." _You know you can't hide stuff from Steve when you want to, _she reminded herself. "So if you won't tell him what's going on than I'll do it for you." Mary said rolling her eyes, from her experience telling Ryan and her family, she knew it wasn't easy to tell your boyfriend that you are pregnant, but then again she had no choice.

"Mary, listen… I was about to tell him, but he's still working on that case. I really wanted to tell him, but that case. I just had to push it back; he needs to do his job right, it is super important, really Mary." Catherine explained.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much? Why do you put his job first when you should be in the first spot in his life? You and the baby."

"Mary it's not that easy….remember that guy Steve had beaten up at the bar?"

"Sure, how could I forget the night Mister Caveman gave his best to show the world how much he loves you?" Mary asked sarcastically. "Hold on, what does that guy have to do with the case?"

"It was him, Mary, he's the suspect in Steve's case. They suspect him of raping and murdering three women, and I look just like all of the victims." Catherine said and to her surprise she sounded calm. "They've found his fingerprints on one of the victims and had run it through the databases. Steve and the others are on the way to his address as we speak." Catherine explained.

"Oh my God, Catherine." Mary exclaimed shocked and then she was speechless.

"Thank God, Danny and Steve were there. I don't want to think about what could have happened to me if they weren't there that night." Catherine said ignoring Mary's silence.

"Do you want me to come over for the night, or at least until Steve comes home? Maybe you shouldn't be alone until this guy is caught." Mary asked after she had found her voice again, _I can't let her alone in this… Steve will never forgive himself if anything happens to….._

"No, I'm at my apartment now to pick some stuff up and then I'll drive over to Steve's. With the securtiy system he had put in, I'm more then safe there." Catherine replied parking her car on the street. _And for the record, I can fight and know how to use a gun, _she thought. "But how about tomorrow we do lunch at Kakemono's? How about 12:30?"

"Okay, but please Catherine be careful. He's still out there." Mary almost sounding like she would beg her to do what she said.

"I promise, Mare. See you tomorrow then." Catherine said as she got out of the car.

"At 12:30 then, have a good night." Mary replied and they both hung up.

Catherine walked over to the front door of the building with a weird feeling in her stomach, a weird feeling she hasn't been able to place. But then again, she couldn't really tell if it was her pregnancy or that she was scared of the knowledge of what kind of man Michael **really was.** Inside her apartment Catherine watered her flowers before she grabbed a few things she needed at Steve's place. She then packed a few of her DVDs to watch with Steve.

_Steve will hate me for that one, _She thought to herself as she reached for her Titanic DVD. _Oh well, he seemed please with the outcome of watching The Notebook, so we'll see what kind of things we can think of after this one._

A short time later Catherine was done packing her stuff. _God I should really move in with him, _she thought looking around her apartment before she left. _Should I say something about moving in or the baby first? Why not both at the same conversation? If he's going to be mad about either or both, I guess I should get it all over at once._

Again she had this weird feeling in her stomach as she walked downstairs and towards the front door. She got the feeling that the closer she got to the door, the feeling got even more intense. Suddenly Catherine almost jumped up as she heard some noises from outside of the building. _Shit, there is someone outside! _Was her first thought, but then she shook it off. _Stop it Rollins it's only a cat or something! _Catherine thought to herself as she opened the door and walked out of her apartment building.

Meanwhile Steve had his Team sent home. They had checked out the address and there was no sign of Michael. They had flipped the house upside down to get information on where he could be, but there was nothing.

"I should have just killed him back in the bar!" Steve said frustrated throwing his vest into the trunk.

"You didn't know he was a killer and there was no way you could have known that." Danny replied getting out of his vest.

"I could have saved those women."

"I know that the fact that you couldn't be the superhero on this one annoys you. But you couldn't know that!" Danny said again as he got in to his car.

"I know, but do you know what would have happened **IF** we haven't been at the bar?" Steve asked starting the engine.

"Do you know that for a fact, Steve?" Danny looked at him, he knows what could have happened, but somehow he was afraid to say it out loud.

"Catherine could have been one of the girls. She fits in to his profile, beautiful brown hair and eyes, tall and slender.… She could have been one of them, Danny. When I saw that guy's face on the smart table, the pit of my stomach fell out from under me. I haven't been that scared in I don't know how long. I think the last time was when Catherine was on a plane to an assignment and I couldn't reach her. Her plane was thought to be one from the U.S. that was under watch by Al Queda…..that's how I felt this afternoon."

"But she isn't Steven!" Danny replied firmly. "She is NOT one of them."

Then there was silence in the car. _For once his stupid cavemen behavior was good for something, _Danny thought to himself as they drove to Steve's house. _Maybe it is true and SEALS have a sixth sense, at least Steve does._

"Tomorrow we will get him and this time I won't be that gentle." Steve said after they both got out of the car at his house.

"Just do me the favor and don't kill him." Danny replied as he met him at him the driver's side.

"I can't promise you that Danno, whatever happens, happens. Since my truck is at work, I'll need you to pick me up, OK? See ya tomorrow." Steve said slapping his partner on the shoulder.

"Bye." Danny replied getting into the car and then he drove off while Steve walked up to the front door and opened it. Inside the house was dark so he thought Catherine was already in bed or staying at her apartment, like she sometimes did when he got a case. His second thought got confirmed as he went upstairs and found his bed empty.

At least that was what he thought….

TBC

* * *

_**Not sure if I'll be abe to update before Saturday or Sunday!**_

_**Reviews, please! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you don't want order one of my special scampi plates?" Kamekona asked Mary for the third time. _That girl is just as stubborn as her brother that McGarrett family sure doesn't give at all! He thought to himself._

"No, I already told you I want to wait for Catherine." Mary replied looking at her cell phone in front of her. She was already 20 minutes late and Mary tried to call her, but each time she got straight to her voicemail.

"But it's not my fault if your baby is starving." Kamekona replied.

"It won't stave just because I wait for her." Mary pointed out as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Catherine's number again. _We said 12.30 right? _Mary asked herself as she felt a little worried. _Maybe she has another date with the toilet…_Mary thought trying to get rid of the feeling worry. For the next 10 minutes she just sat there and waited and worried, but Catherine wasn't coming. _People from the Navy are always on schedule; at least my brother is a pain in the ass if I'm late… Catherine, too. _After another five minutes Mary picked up the phone and called the only who will probably know where Catherine is, Steve.

"Mary, if you want to talk about Ryan, it's not the right time…" Steve answered her call.

"Funny, it's not about him…:" Mary tried to sound normal, but Steve could tell that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Steve asked really concerned.

"No, it's Cath. She was supposed to meet me about 30 minutes ago for lunch and she not here." _Please tell me you know where she is, _she said to herself.

"Why are you calling me then? Don't you remember I have to work?"

"Because she's your girlfriend, the woman you love? _The mother of your child. she said to herself_. You know that women who was lying next to you last night?" Mary replied getting annoyed by his act of lack of concern.

"Funny, Mary, but for your information I was alone last night, she must have been at her apartment. Why don't you call her instead of me?"

"Don't you think I did that all ready, Super Seal? I've called her like a thousand times, but each time I get straight to her damn voicemail. Steve, I'm worried. Last time I spoke with her she was really shaken up by that suspect he killed those girls. She didn't want to be alone and was on her way to your house" Mary said and then there was silence on the other side of the line. "Steve, what if something had happened to her… with that guy still on the streets…" Mary said starting to sound frantic.

"Maybe she's just sleeping in, but if it makes you feel better. I'll go and check on her, okay?" Steve tried to comfort his sister and himself. Catherine being late and not answering her phone, there must be something wrong, he thought to himself. "What time did you last talk to her?"

"About 6:45-7:00. Ok, Thanks, Steve and tell her she should better call me so I can rip her head off for making me this worried." Mary replied and then they both hung up.

"Danny! Let's go!" Steve yelled walking over to the front door of the Headquarters.

"What's going on?" Danny asked bothered as he followed his partner.

"We have to check something out." Steve replied as Danny had caught up with him at his car.

"Do you have a lead on that guy or what?" Danny asked confused getting in to his car.

"No, but Mary just called. Catherine hadn't showed up for lunch and isn't answering her phone." Steve explained speeding up.

"Whoa, don't you think that maybe she's sleeping in or her battery is dead?" Danny asked praying that they won't get wrapped around a telephone booth.

"Really? It's 1:20 pm now and you think she's still sleeping? She missed a lunch date with Mary and that's not like her, you know that."

"I know she's Navy too, but she's a women and not a SEAL. So I'm asking you nicely! Would you please slow down just a bit?" Danny asked and about a minute later Steve pulled up in front of Catherine's apartment building.

"I hope this was worth it…" Danny muttered as he got out of the car to follow Steve. They were on the path up to the front door when Steve noticed that something was lying in a bush next to the path.

"Danny over here." Steve said walking over and picking up the bag. It was Catherine's bag. "Shit!" Steve said gathering her stuff up and putting it in to her bag.

"What?" Danny replied running toward Steve's voice.

"It's hers. He got her That mother fucken Michael has Catherine. What the fuck is he going to do to her Danny? He's had her since Mary last talked to her at 7:00 last night. Do you know what could have happened in that time? Oh my God…..Danny…..!"

Danny had never seen Steve this upset, not even when he found out about Doris, or when him and Cath were on the outs. _This is bad, really bad_ Danny thought to himself.

The night before….

The second Catherine walked out of the front she felt someone grabbing her from behind. In her natural reflex she tried to fight it, but lost the fight quickly since the someone who grabbed her was a lot stronger. She felt a painful hit on to her head and then she blacked out.

Catherine didn't know for how long she was out, but as she woke up it was dark and cold. Her head was painfully throbbing, a headache like she's never experience in her life. She tried to reach up to feel if she was cut or something, but she couldn't. Her hands were tied together behind her back and she felt the tape on her mouth. She knew better than to lose her composure, but this was something that has never happened before. Not even in boot camp when they trained for stuff like this.

It was then when panic set in and she tried to break free. It was at that moment when the door unexpectedly opened and she saw a dark shadow walking in. She couldn't make out who the shadow to see who it was at first. But after her eyes got used to the bright light shining in, she saw him. _Michael! _

"Look who finally decided to join me?" Michael said stepping closer to her and Catherine's eyes widen in pure horror. "Do you know why I didn't kill you like the other girls?" Michael asked and Catherine turned her head, but he grabbed her chin forcefully making her look at him. "Do you know why Lt. Rollins?" He asked again and Catherine could feel his breath against her skin. "Because you are way too beautiful to be killed." He said brushing his cold rough lips against her cheek.

"But you know…I can always change my mind." And then Michael pulled a knife out of his pocket and gently he let the blade trace over her neck. He stayed like this for a few seconds as he saw the horror in her yes, but then he put it back in his pocket. "I'd be more than happy to change my mind, just like you did." He added slapping her across the face before leaving her alone again.

A single tear rolled down her face as she prayed that Steve would come and rescue her before its too late! _Oh God, please, help us, send Steve to look for me. Maybe he did last night, and he's all ready on the trail. Where the hell am I? Steve…..please…me and our baby we need you._

_TBC _

* * *

_**Don't be mad at me, for leaving you hanging again! As always leave a review and let me know what you think!**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here is the new chapter you've been waiting for!  
_**

**_Enjoy and again don't be mad at me!  
_**

**_Before I forget please check out my story written with Lachlan512 it's called Bring back the memories!  
_**

* * *

Right after they found the bag Steve and Danny headed back to the Headquarter at full speed. This time Danny wasn't complaining about the way Steve drove his Camaro, because he knew what Catherine means to Steve. He knew that they have to find her quickly or else… Danny didn't dare think about what could happen to her, _or already did happen to her,_ he thought to himself. Although he likes her a lot and with Rachel in Las Vegas she had become some sort of mother figure to his daughter.

After they arrived at their headquarters, Steve stormed into his office. He dropped Catherine's bag onto his desk and then he paced up and down in front of it. He started to blame himself for this. _Why did I assume she was at her place? Why didn't I call and check on her? What kind of boyfriend doesn't even check with the woman he loves? Especially knowing that animal is out there and he knows Catherine. What a Fucking Asshole I am." he tells himself._

_I should have killed that guy that night… Why wasn't I able to see who he was…? If I had…Catherine would still be…. _He stopped his thoughts_ right there. _He couldn't allow himself to go there with his mind. He needs to focus and try to find her and get her home….home to him and their house on the beach.

_She is alive; she has to be… _he told himself over and over again to calm down his nerves. He had to keep a clear head so he could think of where she could be. He buried his face into his hands and took a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. He drove his hands through his dark hair and then he reached for Catherine's backpack. He stopped for a second and inhaled deep before he opened it and emptied its contents onto his table. He pulled everything apart and then he noticed that her cell phone wasn't there. For another couple of seconds he stared at all the items out of her bag before he left his office to tell his team what had happened.

Kono, Chin and Danny were already waiting for him at the smart table. "What do you want us to do, Boss?" Kono asked and Steve could tell that Danny must have told them what had happened to his girlfriend.

"I want you to trace her cell phone." Steve simply replied causing his team to give him a questioning look. "Her cell phone, it's not her bag. She still must have it or at least, he…." Steve explained. "And I want everything on him, everything from the day he was born to today. Danny come with me." Steve ordered and they both went back into his office. _I can't imagine how he is feeling, poor Steve….poor Catherine, _Danny thought to himself.

"What is it?" Danny asked after he had closed the door behind them as he watched Steve walking over to his desk. Steve just stood there staring at one thing that was lying in the middle. "Steve?" Danny asked carefully walking closer to his partner until he could see what he was looking at.

"I found this in her bag." Steve pointed out as he reached for a small container.

"What?" Danny asked and then Steve handed it to him.

Danny turned it until he could see the title. _Prenatal vitamins_, Danny read it. _Hold on, is this…. Is this really hers? _ Danny asked himself before he looked back at his partner. "Steve? Why haven't you told me?" Danny asked, finding it more than just weird that Steve chooses this way to tell him that he's going to be a dad.

"I didn't know that she is pregnant. But those could be Mary's…."

"Right, why would your girlfriend carry your sister's prenatal vitamins?" Danny cuts him off.

"There's no way this could be Mary's." he pointed out.

"But if you want to be sure call your sister. She can tell if they are hers or not." Danny tells him.

"Do you think Catherine could be pregnant?" Steve asked. _This days keeps on getting better and better… _Steve thought to himself sarcastically.

"I think as long as you two are having sex, I'd say it could be possible…you know there is no 100 % effective birth control except abstinence. But I would have to say, I have no idea about your private life, Steve. _Well that's not true, I do know some stuff, but sex life, no thank you. _ But if she is then you have one more God Damn reason to find her and rescue her and your child from that sick bastard!" Danny replied.

Steve pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Mary's number; he hesitated for a second before he hit the send button. "Steve, is Catherine alright?" Mary answered her phone worried. _Tell me she's fine, please! _Mary's mind was begging while she heard Steve taking a deep breath.

"Mare…" he paused. _What the hell am I doing here? I can't tell her that Catherine got kidnapped… _

"We went to her apartment after you called and…" Steve paused again.

"And what, Steve?" Mary asked sounding worried. "Don't tell me…"

"He has Catherine, Mary. He has my Catherine." Steve said quickly his voice shaking as he spoke.

"No, no, no, I should have been there, Steve. If I would have been there with her she would still be al…"

"Mary, don't go there!" Steve begged her. "Until now we have no sign that she's….dead." There was a long silence between them before Mary found her voice again.

"Should I come over and help? What can I do? Do you need anything?"

"No, I want you to stay at home until this is over. I will call you if we have anything. But Mary I have to ask you one thing…We found her bag and there were some Prenatal Vitamins in it. Are those yours?" Steve asked praying that they were hers and not Cath's. _ I know I should tell him, but if the news distracts him from finding her that will be so much harder on him? _Mary thought to herself.

"Are those yours?" Steve asked again.

"Yes, they are mine. I forgot them yesterday at your house." Mary lied to him, but she figured it was the best thing for him right now. Once he found Catherine she could tell him and that's how it should be. He had to stay focused on finding her.

"Thanks, Mary." Steve replied feeling a little relieved and then he just hung up. "They are Mary's." Steve explained to Danny.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are a little disappointed that they aren't Catherine's?" Danny asked following Steve out of his office.

"Not now." Steve glared at him before turning his focus to Kono and Chin. "What do we have on him?"

"The last signal from her phone was send at 7:30 last night, near Aiea, looks like he was on the way into the mountains." Kono explained pulling up a map on the screen.

**Meanwhile in the mountains**

Catherine was tied on to the chair. She felt weak and almost every part of her body was hurting, painfully after her encounter with Michael this morning.

_After a couple of hours he had looked in on her again for breakfast, and well, it was just a bottle of water for her. He forced her to take a mouthful and she did as she was told. But the second the bottle left her lips, the water landed in his face. His reaction to that was another hard hit to her face causing the chair she was tied on to fall to the side._

_Catherine screamed for help desperately since he hadn't put back the tape. "Scream as loudly as you want, Darling!" Michael said sweetly as he bent down to look at her. Catherine stopped screaming and closed her eyes the second she saw his hand coming dangerously close. "No one..." He stopped, stroking her hair with one hand. "No one will hear you! Not one single solitary soul is nearby, especially not your lover McGarrett. We are all alone; I have you just where I want you. All be it a few months after my original plan. But as long as we got there in the end, Sweetie, who cares when it happened." With that, he pulled her up from her hair up off the floor, causing another loud scream from her lips. But it pissed him off and he let go of her hair then and let her fall back onto the floor._

* * *

_**Reviews please ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all your reviews & follows & favorites! It means a lot to me!**_

_**Here is the next chapter!  
**_

_**And again please check out the story I write with Lachlan512 it's called Bring brack the memories!  
**_

* * *

It was the later that afternoon when someone knocked at the door; Mary got up and walked over to open it. "Steve, Danny what are you doing here?" Mary asked surprised as she saw her brother with his partner on the other side of the door.

"Where is he?" Steve asked pushing Mary out of the way and walking in.

"Who?" Mary asked looking after him.

"Where is he, Mary?" Steve asked again and something in his voice told Mary that this wasn't good.

"WHO, Steven?"

"The son of a bitch who is the father of your child!" Steve replied.

"He has a name, Steven. And he is not a …"

"Mary, I'm not here to play games with you. So one last time where the hell is he?" Steve asked feeling like he was getting even more impatient.

"Would you tell me what's going on before I answer your question? Because from what I can tell, the second I tell you where my boyfriend is, you will go there and rip into his ass." Steve looked at her for a second, _well she is right, that's exactly what I want to do to him, _he thought to himself.

"Danny, can you please tell me what is going on?" Mary asked looking at him when Steve didn't answered.

"Mary, look, this is about Catherine. Ryan will probably know where she is." Danny explained.

"What? Why the hell should Ryan know where she is? He isn't a criminal…" Mary stopped the second Ryan walked into the living room.

"Hi Steve, did you find Catherine?" Ryan asked with real concern in his voice. The second Steve heard him using his girlfriend's name he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall next to the front door. "What the…?" Ryan tried to say but Steve was pushing on his neck so hard, he could barely breathe.

"Where is she? Huh, where is she?" Steve hissed at him as he kept on pushing him against the wall.

"Steve! Let him go!" Mary begged him, shocked about his reaction. He was so furious that he could have killed him the same second he had grabbed him, but Steve knew that it wasn't worth it, because he had to find out where Catherine was being held.

"Who, who?" Was all Ryan could manage to ask before Danny stepped in. He sounded like an owl the way he kept saying "Who."

"Steve calm down! If you kill him he can't help us find Catherine!" Danny said firmly as he reached for Steve's arm. "Let Him Go!" Danny repeated again. Steve just glared into Ryan's eyes for a couple of seconds before he pulled him away from the wall and walked him over to the armchair where he pushed him down forcefully. _Steve's eyes were scaring Mary, she had NEVER seen him so incensed. Good thing I didn't tell him about the baby, he would be even more enraged and Ryan might have a broken neck from Steve's brute force._

"Thank you." Danny said as he joined Steve.

"Where is she?" Steve asked again.

"Who?" Steve was about to grab Ryan again but Danny stopped him.

"STEVE! I know this is hard for you, but you have to stay calm!"

"Fine." Steve said taking a deep breath in order to keep himself calm. _If he asks me one more time who, I'll give him the beat down of his live,_ Steve thought to himself.

"Enough with the game, Ryan." Danny said calmly. "We know you are related to Michael Collister, so stop with your stupid game and tell us where he is."

"Yes, that's true, I am related, he's my cousin, but I don't understand what he has to do with this." Ryan replied.

"I will tell you what he has to do with this case." Steve said getting dangerously close to him again.

"He is the one who already raped and killed three women and he is the one who kidnapped my girlfriend. Now I'm going to ask you this one more time and you better give me the right answer." Ryan just looked at Steve's finger getting closer to his chest as he backed away until he felt the cushion. "Where is he?"

"Look, man. I have no idea where he. I haven't seen him for years, okay? I don't know where Michael is." Ryan replied. "The last time I heard from him was like two years ago when he moved to the mainland. I swear I'm telling you the truth. Do you think I would lie to you, Steve, especially since you all ready hate me for getting Mary pregnant? Now what are you going to think about me? Being related to someone you say kidnapped Catherine. I'll do whatever I can to help you, I swear to you Steve. The last I heard from my aunt, he was back on the east coast, New York I think, really!"

"Really?" Steve asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, it's the truth. I didn't even know he was back on the island."

"So do you know any place where he could be? Just anything you can think of. Something on the way or near Aiea?" Danny asked. As Ryan was about to open his mouth, Steve's phone rang. He pulled it out and couldn't believe the Caller-ID he saw. _Catherine…._

**Back in the Mountains**

Catherine was still lying on the floor; it had been hours since he had left her there. The arm she had hit the floor with was throbbing painfully as she was still lying on it. _God I hope it's not broken. I won't be able to go back on duty…well that wouldn't be so bad, especially with the baby coming_. She could see a bit of the room, since the lights outside the room were on. They were shining into the room from under the door and lighting it up a bit. There was something lying on the floor that looked like a nail. It wasn't that far away but with a her hands and legs tied together the chance was slim that she would make it that far. After she had thought about it over and over again Catherine thought she should give it a try. The ties on her legs were already a little looser then they had been before. Catherine used all the power that was left in her as she crawled and scooted closer to the nail. When she was close enough she turned herself around and reached for it with her hands. It felt like an eternity until she was there and had it in her hands. She was already wondering why Michael wasn't checking on her since her stunt wasn't noiseless at all. _I have to fight for our baby at least, _she thought to herself as she closed her heavy eyes to rest a little before she would work on the rope around her hands with the nail.

There was a noise in the house that made her open her eyes again. Catherine holds on to the nail in her hand for dear life as Michael opens the door again. "Darling, what are you doing?" he asked when he saw that Catherine wasn't in the spot he had left her. "You don't want to lose your power before I'm done with you, do you?" he asked as he pulled the chair up again. "Because we are far away from being done!" he pointed out as he lets his hand travel over her cheek, then down to her chin. He stops there before he moves on lower. Catherine closes her eyes and tries to wish herself to another place, far away from here, from him. _I know my knight in cargo pants is going to save us little one, just hold on, _is all she could say to herself. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life. Scared for their child, scared she would never see Steve again, scared to her LIFE.

"Oh, Catherine, you know, you had me the second I saw you at the bar. Do you want to know why I killed those girls?" He whispered into his ear. "Because they looked like you, but couldn't give me what you can." His hand rested somewhere between her chest and lower abdomen. "It is ALL your fault that I had to kill them, that they are dead. If you wouldn't have run back to the son of a bitch McGarrett, they would still be alive." Catherine couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she had to cry. It annoyed Michael so much that he pulled his hand back and left her alone again.

TBC

* * *

**Leave a review & you get the next chapte_r asap! It's already on the way to my beta reader!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is the update, but don't set your hopes too high, because you know I'm the Queen of Cliffhangers! lol**  
_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_It's Catherine, _Steve thought to himself as he walked out of the house to answer his phone in private, but Danny followed him. He could tell from Steve's face that the call had something to do with the kidnapping of his girlfriend.

"Cath, where are you?" Steve answered the phone but the only thing he could hear was someone laughing on the other side of the line. "Do you really think this would be your sweet, innocent and precious girlfriend?" Michael asked laughing a wicked laugh that made Steve seethe with anger.

"Where is she you sick BASTARD? " Steve yelled. "Where the hell is she?"

"She's alive that's all that matters right now."

"Let me talk to her!" Steve tried to stay calm and again he just heard laughing.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? But you don't need to worry; you haven't found her body yet, have you?" Michael asked enjoying this game.

"You Son of a Bitch, I swear I'm going to kill you! I WILL find you and I WILL FUCKEN shoot you between the eyes on your head…" Then the line went dead. Steve didn't move for a couple of seconds, and then he turned to face Danny. "That was him." He said with a look of despair on his face._ Of course Danny knew it was Michael, who else Steve would be calling Son of a Bitch and Bastard as incensed as Steve was_

"What did he say?" Danny immediately asked the second Steve had pointed out that it was Michael. Steve just stared into the air trying to collect his thoughts and focus again. This case was getting more and more intense for him, first he found out that the guy who had touched and flirted with Catherine in the bar was the killer and then he found out she was kidnapped by that sick bastard. And now, the father of his nephew is related to that murdering rapist!

"Steve, what did he say?" Danny asked a second time, more firmly, drawing his attention back to him.

"He… he said he has her, she's alive but he didn't let me talk to her." Steve replied taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, before he went back inside. Ryan was still sitting in the arm chair; Mary had joined him and was sitting on the armrest. She got up the second Steve walked in.

"Steve, stay back! He has nothing to do with his cousin." Mary said before Steve could open his mouth. Ryan looked up at him, nervously playing with his hands. If Steve wanted to scare him off, he did a pretty good job of it, Danny thought to himself.

"I know, Mary." Steve said looking at his sister and then back to Ryan. "He called me from Cath's phone. Ryan I want you to think hard, please. Do you know any place where he could be holding her?"

"Nope, I'm sorry, man. But like I said I haven't seen him in years." Ryan looked at him straight into the eyes to prove to him that he wasn't lying. He had no idea where his cousin would be or why he would rape and kill. Steve studied him for a while, before he looked at Danny. "Okay, but if you remember anything Mary has my number, please give me a call." Steve said firmly.

"I will." Ryan replied. "And I'm sorry for what's happened and I hope she'll be alright. Even if you don't know me that well, I would never wish for any woman to be hurt like you said he's done. That's just not who I am, and the more you begin to know me, you will see that for yourself. I can tell you one thing I just thought of though; Michael suffered with mental illness the last time I talked to my mom. She told me that he was taking medicine and doing well. Maybe he's off his meds and that may be a factor. Could you be able to use that information for anything?"

"Call me when you've found her." Mary said walking with Danny and Steve over to the front door.

"I will. I'm sorry, Mary. But this… is hard for me." Steve said before hugging his little sister tightly.

"I know, Steve. Maybe you can ask Mom to help, she still has some ties to the CIA, so maybe she can help." Mary pointed out, but she already knew that Steve would be too proud to call Doris for help.

"I will." Steve lied to her. _I've solved harder cases then this one without Doris' help, why should I call her now? Because this just isn't some case, this is Catherine's life, the only woman I have ever loved or will ever love. Maybe Mary is right, maybe Doris could help….._

"And if you need anything just give me a call. Family always, right?" Steve just nodded as he let go of his sister then he said goodbye and left with Danny.

For the rest of the day Steve, Chin, Danny and Kono were in the Headquarter looking through Michael's life. At the end of the day Steve headed home as the last one of the team. It was already past midnight when he got out of his truck and into his empty house. The second he closed the door his mind started to blame himself again for the situation his girlfriend was in. _Hell, I was about to propose to her and now I don't even know if I will ever see her again! And what about those pills, were they really hers and Mary is covering for her? If they were Mary's, why wouldn't the bottle have had Mary's name on it? Oh hell….what's the difference if I am going to be a father or not, until Cath is home, my life is nothing._

He grabbed himself a Long board and then sat down on the couch staring into the air again_. _He didn't know how long he sat there but the next thing that got him out of his thoughts was the noise at the front door. He turned his head and saw…

"Doris, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Steve asked surprised, okay he had no idea how late it already was, but he figured that it was late.

"Mary told me what happened." Doris explained as she walked over to the couch. "Why didn't you call me?" _Maybe because I don't need your help. Remember, Doris, I'm a big boy now; I wear big boy cargo pants! _

"Have you ever thought about the fact that I don't need your help?" Steve asked back.

"I can see that, Steve, this isn't about our problems. This is about Catherine, the women you love and from what Mary's told me, this situation is getting pretty emotional for you." _Funny, now she's telling me something about my emotions. I had no idea that she has emotions…or knows anything about mine._

"If you are talking about the guy that got her pregnant, I had my reasons to go up against him. In case my sister hadn't mentioned that, he is related to the man that already raped AND killed three women and he kidnapped my girlfriend."

"I get that." Doris replied sitting down in the armchair. "But think about this, should Mary be held responsible for the things you and I have done for our jobs just because she's related to us? I don't think so, do you? Yes the difference is this Michael is a criminal and we were just doing our jobs, but we broke the law so you can see the similarities. So what do you have so far?"

"Basically nothing, we searched his house, background, tracked her phone, his phone but there was nothing that could help in finding her." Steve explained frustrated.

"Do you want me to help?" Steve just nodded at her, was he really that bad at his job? Why couldn't he find Catherine on his own? It was bugging him that he had to allow Doris to help. "I still have some ties to the CIA so, first thing in the morning is I will make a few calls and let you know what I can dig up." Doris sounded more like she was talking to her client and not her son.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help." Steve faked a smile for her.

"So why don't you go to bed. You'll need your wits about you and your strength tomorrow." Doris pointed out this time sounding like a caring mother. _How the hell does she do that? _Steve asked himself as he got up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Doris got up as well and walked over the front door. She was about to let herself out when Steve's cell phone rang. He quickly turned around, picked it up from the table and answered it.

"Steve, it's me, Ryan. Listen I may have an idea where Michael could be…" Ryan trailed off and Steve motioned Doris to stay. "Our grandparents had a house in the mountains… I think it's in the Keaiwa Heiau State Park near Aiea."

"That's close to where we got her last cell phone signal. Thanks, Ryan, I mean it, I really do appreciate you telling me this." Steve hung up and turned to Doris. "He said something about a house in the mountains, Keaiwa Heiau State Park. I have to check this out." He grabbed his keys and headed over to the door but Doris stopped him.

"Steve, stop! It's in the middle of the night you can't just go out there."

Steve looked at her and thought about it. _She was right, _he thought to himself. "Fine, but tomorrow morning…"

"Tomorrow morning, Steven." Doris confirmed and then she stayed for another couple of minutes and made sure that Steve stayed home and didn't go on a trip into the mountains in the middle of the night. After Doris had left and Steve was lying in his bed he already knew that it would a long sleepless night. _Catherine Baby, stay strong. I'll find you and save you from that Son of a Bitch. I promise I will…I love you so much. _"I will find you, I will, I promise you that." He whispered then drifted off to sleep.

TBC

* * *

_**Maybe you'll get chapter 12, before I have to go to the hospital on Thursday! So leave a review & I see what I can do! ;)**_


	12. Fight to survive

_**It's getting more and more suspendful! **_

_**I'm going to the hospital for psychotheraphy so it's not that bad!  
**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews!  
**_

* * *

While Steve barely slept that night Catherine was up for hours working on the rope that was tying her hands together. She thought about giving up and accepting her fate, but then she thought to herself that she had to fight for her baby and for Steve_, the love of her life….She was sure that he was already looking for her and it was only a matter of time until he would find_ and save her. She worked on the ties until her hands were sore and cut up, and then she decided that she better take a break. She closed her eyes and tried to rest a little but her mind was going crazy about what could happen if Steve wouldn't make it in time…

He was 100 times smarter than Michael and he wouldn't rest until he found her, she is certain of that. The last few months have been wonderful for both of them, and she knows he doesn't want to lose her, and she him. His years in Naval Intelligence, being a SEAL, and now with Five-0 had made him such a great investigator. She knows that he has solved so many cases just by putting a few clues together. Like when Mary was kidnapped, just knowing the general area of her phone single, and that she was climbing on a road, he had been able to find her in less than 30 minutes. She had faith in him and the team, she just had to stay alive and she just has to do that.

He had already touched her body; he had slapped her in the face so it was only a matter of time until he took it further and he would… _Stop thinking like that, Catherine! _She ordered herself, feeling like she would have to throw up even though there was barely anything inside her stomach. Michael had "visited" her one more time light night, and he fed her some cold pizza. She ate it, after he had threatened her again, that if she couldn't be nice and play along, he would kill her….slowly and painfully, he added and he would enjoy every single minute of it. He would videotape the rape and torture and send it to her love, just so he knew what her last moments were like. _You need to stay strong Catherine; you have to stay strong for yourself, for Steve, but most of all for the little life that was growing inside of her. _

As the sun was rising Steve got out of bed, took a quick shower and left his house. _With the new information Ryan told me and Doris' help we'll find her, I'll find her_, _I'll find my Catherine,_ Steve told himself over and over again as he drove to meet his team and Doris. He was sure that he would be the first one in the office, since it was still early in the morning and dark outside. To his surprise he found Doris already waiting for him at the smart table.

"Doris, how did you get in here?" Steve asked.

"Good morning, honey!" Doris just smiled at him, ignoring his questioning look. "Do you want to wait for you colleagues or should we start right away?"

"Let's get started, Doris." Steve ordered. Danny, Chin and Kono will be here in about 10 minutes, so he could fill them in later.

"I already made a few calls and I think I found something that will help you."

"Go on." Steve said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It appears that their grandparents Theresa and Raymond Collister bought a cabin in the Keaiwa Heiau State Park. They owned it until the late 80s and since then it had been abandon. There's a good chance that he might be there with Catherine. The bank had foreclosed on it years ago, so it's no longer in their name….that is why you didn't find it when going over Michael's life. Fortunately for me, I know someone that could get into those records and in no time flat, he found the information for me."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I am sure. Do you want to check it out? It's only a 30 minutes' drive and then you have to head into the woods on foot." Doris explained showing Steve a map where the house was marked with coordinates.

"Danny, call Chin and Kono and tell them they should meet us $there." Steve said as he saw his partner walking through the door and to meet him at the smart table.

"Good morning to you too!" Danny said taking the map out of Steve's hand.

"Should I come with you?" Doris asked following her son and his partner. "No, you stay here. If we need anything else, we will call you and you can take the new information to your contacts. You can stay in my office while we're gone, And Doris, thanks for your help." Steve replied quickly as he sprinted towards his truck with Danny close behind him.

"So you asked your mother for help after all?" Danny asked as Steve sped down the highway.

"No, not exactly, Mary told her what happened last night she came over and asked if she could help me." Steve gave him the short version.

"Hmm, that's funny."

"What is it about that makes you think this is funny?" Steve asked looking at Danny and not the road.

"Just the fact, that it took something bad had to happen to someone you love to get you to finally connect with your mother. That my friend makes you…no, you and your family look like human beings." Danny pointed out and then had to shut up, after Steve gave him his Super Seal death stare again.

"Danny, don't go all fuzzy on me, she just offered help, and I accepted it. Just like I would if any other person from another agency would offer to help. Nothing more. She did it to get in my good graces more than to help me find Catherine. If this works out, Yes, I'll be grateful and thank her for her help, but I am not going to invite her over and sing Cum By Ya, Danny." Steve said as he continues to drive at the speed of sound.

In the early morning hours Catherine finally managed to free her hands. After she had removed the ties around her ankles she rubbed her sore hands for a while. One her first attempt to get up from the chair her head started to spin and throb so she had to sit back again. After a couple of more minutes had passed she tried to get up again, this time trying to ignore the light headed feeling in her head. She walked around the room trying to figure a way out. Since there weren't any windows and the door was locked, she knew there was no way out.

From the time that Michael had come in, Catherine knew that near the door were some wooden pegs so she went over there and picked the heaviest one up. Her arm was still throbbing and aching, but she didn't care. She knew that she had to fight Michael in order to stay alive. _If it's not completely broken then at least it has a partial fracture, _she thought to herself as she positioned herself behind the door, praying that she could over power him.

It felt like hours to her until she heard him outside the door; he unlocked it and opened it slowly. "Rise and shine, Sweetheart!" Michael opened the door and then he saw that she wasn't on the chair anymore. "Oh, come on Catherine." He rolled his eyes as he figured out that she must be hiding behind the door. He walked in, turned on the lights and was about to close the door when he felt a light hit on to his head. He turned around and Catherine knew that she had already lost the fight, because she was too weak.

He grabbed her forcefully and slammed her against the wall. She screamed in pain and fear as he pressed his right arm against her throat to stop her from screaming. "I told you last night that you better play along for you own good, Darling." Michael yelled at her as he kept the pressure on her throat in order to keep her in place. "You know I was planning taking this slow with you." Michael pointed out his free hand traveling down her arm and over to her chest, between her breasts. "But like I said I can change my mind. I don't mind if it's rough, in fact, I'll enjoy it even more, and so will you, so be ready, baby, this is going to happen now!" With that he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away from the wall causing her to stumble over her own feet and land on the floor.

"No, please…don't." Catherine begged him as tears streamed down her face. "Please, Michael!... Don't!" He stood over her body laughing at her.

"You look so pretty when you are scared and I like it when a woman begs me." He said bending down straddling over her, in order to caress her skin, but she fought against him with all the power that was left in her. She kicked and slapped him; even when she knew that it wasn't going to help, but then she managed kick him in his balls. Michael backed away cursing painfully as Catherine managed to get up from the floor and tried to get out of the room. But Michael recovered faster than she thought from her kick and went after her. He grabbed her already injured arm back into the room and then he lost himself giving her the beat down of a lifetime. Catherine tried her best to cover herself from his furious hits, but the only thing she managed to protect was her stomach, _she had to protect her baby. I don't care about the rest of me; I just have to be strong enough to take care of him. Mommy is here little one, I'm not going to let this hateful man hurt you, I promise. Just hold on, Daddy is coming… _

TBC

* * *

_**To all my readers leave a review, please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is the last chapter I'll post before I go in to the hospital!**_

_**More will come soon, after I've settled in there!  
**_

_**Thanks for the all the lovely reviews!  
**_

* * *

About 40 minutes later they arrived near the house were Michael was holding Catherine, at least Steve thought it was the house that Doris described. They meet up with Kono and Chin; they all talked through Steve's plan and then walked the rest of the way up to the cabin in full gear.

"Over there." Danny said pointing over to a car next to a small cabin.

"That's Michael's." Steve pointed out as he saw the license plate of the car. "Let's go!" Steve ordered and then they quickly got up to the front door. As they were only a couple of feet away they heard Catherine's screams. It was killing Steve to hear her screaming in pain and terror, but he had to not think about it, and stay focus on getting her out of there.

"Boss, how are we going to do this?" Kono asked as they were all waiting for his orders.

"Danny we're going in, Chin and Kono, I want you to secure the windows. We will not let that sick Bastard get away!" Steve ordered his team.

"You want to get him alive, don't you?" Danny asked concerned. _He knows that Steve really wants to kill the sucker but right now it's more important to save Catherine and just make sure Michael is secure._

"Depends how he welcomes us, everyone good to go?" Steve asked and everyone around him nodded.

"Yeah." he heard them all simultaneously reply.

"Okay, let's get in and end this!" Steve said and then Chin and Kono surrounded the house while Steve and Danny positioned themselves at the door.

"1,2,3." Danny counted and then opened the door. Steve got in first and there was no sign of Michael. The only thing he could hear was Catherine's screams and then he heard a male voice.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucken tease. This is your entire fault anyway; you led me on and then went back to that drunken sailor!" And then he heard a noise as if someone was slapping someone with full force into the face.

"Danny, over there!" Steve motioned to a door at the end of the house that was slightly open. They went over to it and Steve looked in. He could see Catherine lying on the floor trying to protect herself with her hands on her stomach, while Michael was standing above her beating the shit out of her.

"Michael Collister, come out with your hands up!" Steve yelled from the outside.

"Get up, Bitch!" Michael yelled at Catherine pulling her up from the floor by her hair. As he had her in an upright position he put her in front of him body to use as a shield. "McGarrett, come in and get me! Your girlfriend will die one way or the other." Michael yelled holding his knife at Catherine's throat.

"Steve, help me, please!" Catherine screamed as she felt the cold blade on her skin.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" Steve pushed to door open and made a few steps in. The second he saw Catherine in the arms of that man he was about to go nuts against him, but he had to stick to his plan. _Danny is my back up! _He thought to himself as if he had to remind himself. "Man, we can get through this and nobody has to be hurt." Steve said. _Not right now, but the _second you'll let her go you can be happy if there's one bone in your body that isn't broken.

"Get your gun down or prepare to watch me sever her carotid, McGarrett!" Michael ordered ignoring what Steve had said.

"Only if you let her go!" Steve replied not putting his gun down.

"We'll see about that later!" Michael replied in a normal tone. "Now put your God Damn gun on the floor or else your pretty little lady will be dead." Michael yelled pushing the cool blade of the knife against Catherine's neck.

"Steve!" Catherine cried out in fear.

"Okay, I'm putting it down!" Steve said calmly as he slowly put it down and on to the floor.

"Hands up and don't think you can play me with your stupid police skills." Michael yelled as he did.

"Look, I did what you wanted. Let her go!" Steve could tell that Michael was already on the edge and that he would lose it soon.

"You're really one dumb Son of a Bitch, McGarrett." Michael laughed. "Did you really think for a second that I will let this sweet lady go?"

"Now!" Steve yelled and then Danny appeared in the door shooting Michael one bullet in the shoulder. As he let go of Catherine to grab his arm, Steve grabbed his gun from the floor and put another one into his leg to keep Michael down. Michael screamed out in pain as he collapsed on the floor. Danny was the first one to storm in and turned him around to put the cuffs on him while Steve put his gun back into his holster.

"Catherine." He said with so much emotion that even Danny looked at his partner. "Cath!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth and kissed her face, and the tears were falling from his face onto hers."Baby, I'm here, I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"Steve." She whispered sinking into his arms she could feel that she would blackout soon.

"It's okay, Cath. It's okay, Baby, I'm here, you're safe now, shh!" Steve held onto her tightly and then she passed out in his arms.

"Steve….baby…"

"Cath? Catherine!" he yelled desperately when he realized that she passed out. "CHIN, KONO! Call an ambulance NOW!" Steve yelled as loud as he could while he carefully laid her on to the floor. "Cath!" he gently brushed through her hair. "Come back to me, please, baby! Don't you dare to leave me!"

Meanwhile, Danny had his problems putting the handcuffs on Michael's wrists. "Would you just shut the fuck up!" Danny raised his voice. "And stop your God Damn moving!" Danny kicked Michael's injured leg and grabbed even harder on his arm and Michael screamed out in pain.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" Michael hissed as he fought against Danny who was now sitting on his back.

"Well, buddy, that is SO NOT GONNA HAPPEN! How do you like it when someone else is in charge? Not so fun, is it? I should have let Steve kill you when he had the chance at the bar. You should have thought about that before killing three women and then kidnapping my partner's girlfriend!" Danny pointed out finally cuffing his hands.

"The ambulance is on it the way. Is she going to be okay?" Chin asked when he saw Steve on his knees beside her.

"No she fainted. Chin, can you see if you can find my pack and get me my water?" Steve looked up for about a second and then back to Catherine. The skin that wasn't covered with bruises had turned to a ghostly white. She was so pale, he had never seen her face without any color before, it scared him more than anything else ever had. He stoked her forehead and tucked the hair out of her beautiful brown eyes, kissing her over and over. "Cath, can you hear me? Baby, Catherine!" he carefully shook her. "Cath?" Weakly she opened her eyes.

"Our baby…so..tired…just so tir" She whispered before closing her eyes again.

For Steve it felt like an eternity until the ambulance finally showed up. After they stopped Catherine's bleeding, and put oxygen on her, they finally could put Catherine onto a stretcher.

"We'll take her to Tripler". The Paramedic told Steve. "Are you her next of kin, Commander? Do you have the medical power of attorney for her? The second ambulance is on the way for him. Are you planning on coming with her?" The other paramedic said after they had put Catherine into the ambulance.

"Yes I am, and yes, I am coming. You have my permission to do whatever is needed to save her life. Please hurry." Steve replied. "Danny, Chin and Kono can take care of him. I'll meet you at Tripler. Call HPD to have them get up here and secure the scene and start bagging the evidence. Danny, please call my sister and let her know that we are on our way. Ask her to let Doris know as well. Thanks. " Steve said and then he got into the back of the ambulance.

TBC

* * *

**_Leave a review please and I'll post the next one as soon as I have written it!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! **_

_**Enjoy the next**_** chapter!**

* * *

From the second he had arrived at the hospital Steve couldn't sit still and wait. So he paced up and down in the waiting area of the hospital. The room was roughly 8'x8' so he didn't have much room to pace. He's not used to being on this side of the hospital for someone he loves. Usually he's calling Catherine on her ship from the hospital assuring her he's fine, even when he isn't. He knows how she worried about him, and now, he can really understand her emotions. He's always been worried about Catherine getting hurt during her deployments, but thankfully, she never had been hurt. Since he had finally admitted that he loves her, and now he wants to make her his wife, he's never been so happy. _What did she come to see me for at work yesterday? She didn't look nervous, but something was on her mind. Is she pregnant and was trying to tell me? Oh God, if she is and something happens to our baby, how will she recover from that? How will he recover? Losing a child before you've even had a chance to love him. His mind was going a mile a minute, just like his heart. He had to stay calm for Catherine; she's going to need him more than ever is all he could think right now_.

About an hour later Danny had joined him in the hospital, he knew he couldn't let his partner go through this alone. Even after Danny had arrived, Steve couldn't stop pacing and worrying. Danny was already tired of watching him for a while and he started to feel dizzy so he tried to put an end to Steve's nervous behavior.

"Would you stop or at least slow down a bit?" Danny asked annoyed. He knew that Steve was concerned about Catherine, but walking a hole into the floor wasn't helping at all.

"Do you really think that I can sit still for a second? That is MY girlfriend; my Catherine. The only woman I have ever loved, ever even thought about marrying. She's changed me Danny, you didn't know me before I met her, but she has done so much for me and I just can't imagine my life one day without her. After going through Doris' death and my dad sending me away, I cut myself off from everyone. I was cold, hard, tough, and really distant. I didn't let anyone get close to me; I didn't keep in touch with Dad and Mary hardly at all. She was the only thing that even made me want to change, to open up my heart to someone. She encouraged me to reach out to Dad and Mary, and I don't think I would have ever done so without her. She is the light in my world, Danny, without her, I am in total darkness. I planned to propose to her! How would you react if it would have been Gaby? Would you sit still in the corner and calmly wait for the damn doctor?" Steve asked getting more and more frustrated at the situation. He has never been good at waiting for someone and patience was never his strong suit, so he was already about to walk in to check on Catherine himself.

"I would probably to the same, but Steve you are not helping her one bit with putting a hole in the floor." Danny got up and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder looking him in the eyes. He could tell that this was hard for him. "Look, Catherine is in good hands now. You know that the doctors will do anything and everything to help her. Just try to calm down, and stay strong. You've been at this hospital a number of times, and you know the care here is excellent, right?" Steve looked in to Danny's eyes for a second he thought about what his partner had said. He knew he was right.

"Right, ok fine, I'll sit down, but if anything happens to her…"

Steve, stop thinking about that, please. That is not going to help either one of you or the situation right now." Danny stopped him. "By the way, Mary said you should call her later and tell her how Catherine is doing." Danny sat as well, he had finally convinced Steve to sit down. The second Steve was sitting he nervously played with his hands while his mind played a flashback of the previous hours.

"As I was holding her in my arms on the floor, Danny she opened her eyes…" Steve started to tell Danny what happened while he was busy with cuffing Michael. "She was so pale, God, I'd never seen her like that. Then she whispered something like, 'baby… or our baby'…" Danny gave him a questioning look as Steve stopped and closed his eyes.

"So you think Mary lied to you about the pills in Catherine's bag?"

"Maybe, I don't know… The past days had been like a rollercoaster ride for me. You know, first I bought the ring and planned out a whole romantic dinner on the beach, then that sick bastard is a killer and then she got kidnapped. I have no idea what I should think about it."

"Well then all you can do is wait for the doctor to find out. Did you tell the doctor that she might be pregnant so they are prepared when doing x-rays or CT scans?" Danny replied meanwhile his head was doing the math. _Catherine's bags, Prenatal Vitamins – okay, maybe but just maybe they are Mary's, Catherine saying our baby…. What if the Prenatal Vitamins were hers and Mary was just lying to cover her._

It felt like an eternity until a doctor came up to speak to Steve. "Commander McGarrett?" he asked as he approached the waiting area.

"Yes, I am Commander McGarrett." Steve said as he got up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Commander I'm Doctor Abrahams. Are you Lieutenant Rollins next kin?" he asked and Steve nodded. "Okay, Lieutenant Rollins had suffered various cuts and lacerations on her face, neck, and arms. A couple of them we had to stitch up but none of them were life threatening. Her right forearm is partially fractured, so it'll be in a cast for at least 4-5 weeks at the least; more if she doesn't take it easy. We think that Miss Rollins lost consciousness due to the fact that she was very dehydrated but I must say, they both probably had a guardian angel watching over them. Actually as it appears in our examination, the baby is perfectly fine. We did an ultrasound to check for internal injuries and that is how we found out she was expecting. I printed you out a copy for you and Miss Rollins to have. She looks like about 5-6 weeks, but I assume you already knew that." The doctor explained with a smile and Steve felt all the tension from the last few days going away. _Thank god! _He thought to himself and then it hit him. _They both? The baby? This is a photo of our baby. Oh my God, the prenatal vitamins weren't Mary's they were hers… Oh my god! _Steve felt the color of his face drain and he had to sit down and try to process the new information about his girlfriend and child.

"Umm, ehh." is all the sound that came out of Steve's mouth.

"Are you okay, Commander?" he heard the doctor's worried voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine. " Steve nodded but he wasn't feeling fine at all. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, she should be in her room already. But no stressful situation and I have to ask you not to stay for too long. Miss Rollins is still very weak." He explained to Steve as well as to Danny. "I know she was a victim or a crime, but now is not the time to ask her anything about it. She is too weak, and she and your child need all of her attention and energy right now. Can I trust you to not bring the kidnapping up until I have given you the OK?"

"Yes, of course. I won't do or say anything about it or let her talk about it even if she tries. I'll make sure to let her rest." _I'm going to be a Dad! This can't be true, we haven't, well we have talked about it a little but…not for awhile….oh Wow! _He was shocked and then he was upset. _For how long had she known? Why didn't she tell me that she's pregnant? _

After the doctor walked away, Danny was standing in front of his partner. "Did he… I mean did he really just say the baby is fine?" Danny asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah." Steve managed to nod as he sat there speechless. "Look, baby's first photo." He showed Danny this small photo that the doctor just gave to him.

"Wow, Really that's great, Steve, Wow! Congratulations then buddy!" Danny smiled from one ear to the other as he slapped Steve on to his shoulder. "You know this is the moment where you should be happy, worried, scared, excited and all the stuff at once." Danny pointed out as Steve was still motionless sitting in front of him.

"I know and I am, but its' just… wow! Yesterday we thought those vitamins were Mary's and now they are Catherine's and she pregnant. Wow!" He finally managed to say something again.

"I understand that. Why don't you go and see her?" Danny asked. "I'll head back to the HQ and check with Kono and Chin."

"Okay. Thanks for being there for me. I'm going to stay here in Cath's room and sleep on a chair. I just can't leave the two of them and go home. " Steve got up again and hugged Danny.

"You're welcome, where else would I be, Steve. I'm your partner and best buddy, and I'm always here for you, you should know that. So now you've heard from the doctor, go and see your girl, Daddy."

Steve had to laugh. _Daddy, _he thought to himself. _In a couple of months that will be me. _Steve shook his head before he said goodbye to Danny and then he went to search for Catherine's room.

When he found the room he carefully knocked at the door and then walked in. There she was lying in a bed, her beautiful brown eyes closed, she was sleeping. Steve walked over to her side. It hurts him to see her bruised skin and the cuts in her face and all the bandages. Her skin was now looking a lot better than it did hours ago, she has her stunning rosy cheeks back and her beautiful coral lips are smiling.

"Cath." He whispered as he reached for her hand and gently caressed her skin. "I'm so happy that you are okay. That the baby is okay, our baby." He said as he felt a lump growing in his throat. "I love you." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, not wanting to wake her up. "And I love you, too." He added placing his other hand onto her stomach. _Now for what I'm going to say to Mary. Maybe Catherine asked her to not tell me and that is why she lied to me. I get that, but I'm just so happy, I never thought when I found out she was missing it would end up like this…_

TBC

* * *

_**As always write a little review, please. They are my inspirations and they make me happy! ;-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm really happy that you all liked how it turned out.**_

_**Enjoy the next** chapter!_

* * *

For the next couple of hours Steve didn't leave Catherine's side. He watched her breathing softly and quietly, peacefully asleep with their baby. He couldn't sleep even though the events of the last few days had left him exhausted and emotionally drained. He's had tough cases before, but this one was personal….the life of the one person he loves more than anything was in jeopardy. He couldn't stand the helplessness he felt then and now. One hand was gently caressing her hand, occasionally leaning down and softly kissing it, while the other one rested on her abdomen as if he was protecting their child while she was sleeping. _Thank God, I will never get tired watching her sleep, _Steve thought to himself with a smile as he thought about the millions of times he had watched her in the morning. Every now and then he told her how happy he was that they both were okay and that he loves her more than words could say.

He talked to her hoping she could hear him and telling her his feelings. "I love you so much, Catherine, and you Junior. I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you. I will never ever let you or our child be put in danger again. Please forgive me for not looking for you sooner, come back to me Cath, I love you and miss you so much."

He didn't notice when but he realized that Catherine started to stir in her sleep. "Cath?" he asked his voice barely over a whisper and then her eyes were open for a couple of seconds. Catherine smiled weakly when she saw Steve next to her. Right after that she closed her eyes again. She was happy to see him, but she just felt too weak to stay up.

"Tired. The baby?" Catherine whispered when she turned her head over to Steve. She was so still and weak but she had the most beautiful smile on her lips.

"It's okay. Baby, I'm here, our baby's fine, it's ok to go back to sleep." Steve whispered back as he got up from his chair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, both of you, Cath." He breathed against her skin before he sunk back into his chair and watched her fall back to sleep. He lost track of time as he sat there thinking about what he could have lost today. For once in a long time he was really grateful that his mother was still alive. Without her help, it would have taken longer to find Catherine and maybe it would have been too late then too save her and the baby. _Our baby, _he smiled to himself when his eyes traveled down to her still flat stomach. His eyes lingered there for a long time until a soft knock at the door stirred him out of his thoughts. He thought that it would probably be a nurse who was coming to check Catherine's vitals, but as he looked up, it was Mary and Doris.

"Hey, how is she doing? You haven't called…" Mary trailed off still standing at the door.

"Sorry, I forgot. I've been preoccupied, a lot has happened today." Steve replied as he stood up and walked over to his family. "For now she's fine. She's sleeping." Steve replied turning his head and looking at Catherine.

"Thanks, Mom." Steve said and then he did something he thought he would never do again. He hugged her tightly. "Without you, God… it would have been…I mean, ….I couldn't ha…. or what I mean it say is that we wouldn't have been able to find her in time."

"No problem, Steve. You know that you can always count on my help. It's the least I can do after all you've been through, and what you and Catherine have had to deal with." Doris replied as he let go of her. "We are a family right?" She gave him a nervous smile.

"Right." Steve agreed. _Family…._ He thought and then turned over to look at Mary. "Hey, Sis, can I talk to you in private?" Steve asked crossing his arms in front of his chest and Mary nodded.

"Uhm, sure." _Uh oh, why do I feel like I'm in trouble? _She asked herself.

"Doris would you…" Steve looked over his shoulder to his sleeping girlfriend and pointed to her.

"Sure." Doris replied walking past Steve and over to Catherine's bed. _I'm back to Doris again, that didn't take long, _she thought to herself.

"Thanks." Steve said before he and Mary walked out of Catherine's room.

_Whoa, Steve let Mom look after Catherine? It looks like he is finally trying to trust her at least a little, _Mary thought to herself. They found a quiet spot not too far away from Catherine's room where they could sit down and talk. He could still see her door so he would know if the doctor stopped by again."So?" Mary sounded nervous.

"So, what was that telling me that they were '**YOUR'** vitamins in her bag?" Steve asked keeping his voice low.

"The doctor told you?" Mary asked back getting a feeling that Steve could be mad at her or at least disappointed.

"He told me that they did an ultrasound scan and it appears that she's 5-6 weeks along." Steve explained. "But why didn't you tell me that the vitamins were Cath's?"

"I couldn't, Steve. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. She wanted to tell you the news, that night she got kidnapped. That was why she showed up at your office. But with the guy Michael from the bar being your suspect, she thought it would be better not to tell you. Also, she was worried about him being out there and you getting hurt or killed trying to apprehend him." Mary trailed off, praying that her brother wouldn't be mad at her. "Plus, I didn't want you more distracted from finding her and I thought if you knew she was pregnant, it would have been much more difficult to concentrate on things."

Steve just looked at his sister, thinking about what she said. _Okay, she's right, Cath would have wanted to tell me tha_t _**she's**_ _pregnant with our baby, and if Mary would have told me after she got kidnapped… _"You were right. It would have distracted me, but for how long has she known?"

"Only **'officially'** since the day before yesterday. She went to the doctor and was going to tell you when you caught this case and things just kind of spiraled out of her and your control. But, really, Steve, that's something you should ask her and not me." Mary pointed out. "Look, I'm really sorry, for how this turned out. But you should be happy that nothing happened to your baby plus Mommy and Daddy are alright too." She added after Steve didn't say a thing. "Do you know how cool this is going to be? Our kids will be growing up together with sleepovers, tag, hide 'n seek, tea parties, cute little dresses,…All the stuff we did, minus the tea parties and little dresses." she laughed when Steve made a face at her.

"Mary, you don't even know if yours is a girl and who said ours will be a girl also?" Steve stopped her as she trailed off.

"Instincts. Maternal instincts." His sister replied shortly and Steve just rolled his eyes.

After Mary and Doris had left, Steve once again sat back in the chair next to Catherine's bed. It was evening already and he could feel the lack of sleep plus the hospital air was getting to him. He closed his eyes, put his head on her bed, and rested a bit while he was still holding Catherine's hand. He had his eyes closed but wasn't quite asleep, until he started to feel her hand move a bit under his. He immediately opened his eyes. "Catherine?" he asked carefully waiting for her to open her eyes. He could tell that she was waking up. "Hey Baby, Cath, take your time." Steve said gently brushing her hair from her eyes with his thumb. "Take your time." He reached up with his other hand and gently caressed her cheek and chin.

After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes, first she smiled at him and closed her eyes again to take a deep breath. But the breath got stuck in her throat as a flashback started running through her mind. She opened her eyes again the smile that was on her lips was now gone replaced by sheer panic. With one swift move she ripped her hand out of Steve's. He looked her in the eyes and could see nothing else besides pure terror and fear in them.

"Cath, hey baby, it's alright. You are at the hospital, everything is fine and the baby is okay." He explained with a soothing tone, but he wasn't helping her. The fear had taken over and Catherine turned her head away from him and started to cry and scream. "Shhh, Catherine. You're going to be all right. It's okay, sweetheart. Nothing will happen to you, I promise you, you are safe." Steve tried his best to calm her down, but he failed badly. He started to feel the panic coming on himself as a nurse walked in, alarmed by Catherine's cry and the monitors sounding in her room.

"Commander, I think it's the best that you go home for today." She said after she had given Catherine something to relax.

"I can't just leave now. She needs me. I need to be here so she sees that I am here, that I am safe and so is she. Can't you just put me up in an empty room so I will be right here if she wakes and calls for me?"

"Yes, you're right, she needs you, but for the most of all she needs to rest. I'm sorry; hospital policy won't allow family to stay in empty rooms. Maybe tomorrow she'll feel better, why don't you go home now and come back tomorrow." She explained with comforting smile on her lips. Steve looked back at Catherine for a couple of seconds. _Maybe, she was right. But what if I tell her I am feeling faint, that I took a nasty blow to the head, then they'd have to check me out and maybe I could stay in the next bed. No, they won't buy that. _Then he looked back to the nurse.

"Okay, I'll go but if anything happens…I am only 10 minutes from here, I want to know the minute she wakes, or if there is any change in her condition or our child's."

"We will call you Commander. I promise, you have my word." She assured him and then Steve left.

From the minute he left the hospital until the second he fell asleep, Steve was blaming himself for the situation his girlfriend was in. But at the same time he told himself, that they' will make it through this because the strength of their love and of course the little life growing inside of her. It was then when he looked at the blurry ultrasound picture, that the doctor had given him. _How can I already love someone so deeply without seeing it? _He wondered himself.

TBC

* * *

_**Leave a review after reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is some more Brother/Sister talk!**_

_**Enjoy  
**_

* * *

Steve went to bed earlier than usual, because he was alone at home so there was no need for him to stay up any longer. He thought about going to HQ to see the slime ball who dared to hurt his family, but he didn't have the energy. He wanted to save all he had to be there for Catherine and Junior. He knew that Danny, Chin, and Kono could handle things at work, and the only thing that mattered to him in the world, was his Cath and child. The past two days had taken its toll on him so he needed to sleep; especially now when Catherine needs him with all the power he has. For the next hour he tried to fall asleep but he couldn't.

There were so many things on his mind and every time he closed his eyes he could see the pure horror in Catherine's eyes, the way she looked at him when she woke up. He kept hearing her screaming and begging for him to help her. He had heard woman screaming during cases, and overseas in the war, but he never loved those woman like he loved Catherine. Yes, it's hard to hear any woman scream out in terror, but when that person is your whole life, the pain is horrific. He imagines how scared she was, for herself and their baby. It hurts him more than anything in the world to see her like that. The fear in her eyes was killing him so instead of tossing and turning in his bed he got up and dressed again.

He felt like he needed to talk to someone, so he got into his truck and drove off. He had three options on where to go. His mom, Danny or Mary, and after what she did for him today, he knew that Doris said she was there for him. But he still had some doubts about her, and he wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with her now. _Then Danny or Mary it is, _he thought to himself. Danny would probably start complaining the second he would open his door. Steve wasn't in the mood for that right now, so he decided to himself to visit his sister.

After a good 10 minute drive, Steve pulled up in the drive way of his sister's and Ryan's place. The lights were still on so he walked over to the front door and knocked. After a couple of seconds Mary opened the door with a smile but the second she saw her brother the smile faded to that of sadness and concern.

"Steve, is something wrong with Catherine or the baby?" Mary asked worried as he walked past her into the living room.

"No, they are fine; they staff made me leave the hospital, so I went home and tried to sleep. Of course, that was a bust, so I thought I'd come to my baby sister." Steve replied looking at his sister. _What game is he trying to play then? _Mary asked herself.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Catherine, after you and Doris had left a couple of hours later… Catherine… she woke up for just a minute." Steve replied but he didn't sound as if he would be happy about that.

"That's great." Mary smiled at him. "How is she feeling? Did she talk about your baby?"

"She didn't talk, Mare. God, I have no idea how I should explain that." Steve drove his fingers through his hair with his both hands; he was clearly frustrated about the situation. "She woke up with her gorgeous smile, even when was still weak she managed to light up the room just with her smile…" Steve explained. "But then she closed her eyes again and after that when she opened them a second time, God, Maryann you can't imagine the look… the fear and sheer panic she had in her eyes." He had to pause as the images flew through his head again. "She started to cry and scream so loudly that the nurse came in and gave her something to calm down and help her sleep. God, you have no idea how I felt after that. After that the nurse had to send me home due to the stupid hospital policy. Can you believe that? I'm the most powerful man on the island next to the Governor, and they …" Steve stopped to wipe a tear from his eyes. Mary walked over and took her big brother into her arms. She could see that it was definitely hard for him to handle.

"I think her reaction was normal. You have to think about what she's been through the last couple of days. I'm sorry to say it that way, but it's the truth. That son of a bitch had beaten the shit out of her. Maybe she's just scared that it could happen again or she's having a flashback, which is normal after such a traumatic event." Mary pointed motioning him to sit down on the couch.

"But what I don't get is why is she reacting like that when she sees me? She knows that I would never, ever hurt her." "Think about the night terrors you told me you had after Korea and how you didn't even notice that Catherine was sleeping next to you some nights. You know how strong the mind is Steve; you've been through all the same training dad used to tell us about."

"Yeah, you're right." he said. "I just want to hold her and tell how much I love her and how sorry I am for not finding her sooner."

"Trust me she knows that. The doctor told you that there were no signs that he had raped her, right?" Mary asked sitting down in the armchair after Steve sat down on the couch.

"He didn't do that, thank God." _But if we would have found her later he would have for sure. _Steve silently added. _ "_Her clothes were ripped and I know what a sick bastard like that can do_."_

"I know it's not easy, but you just have to give her time to heal. Be there for her when she needs you. Hold her when she needs you to, but give her space to herself if she needs that as well. It will be hard for both of you, but it's the only way I see for you. For her it will be hard to let you in again. Don't let her anywhere near her apartment, she will be scared, so make sure she moves in with you and don't let her stay alone. Mom and I can stay with her when you're at work. Try not to work so much, she will need you more than anything on this island does." Mary talked as if she had been through this. _Maybe reading those field report books wasn't that bad after all while Steve kept me prisoner in his office._

"What would I do without?" Steve asked with a smile, than he knew once again his little sister was right. _Man, when did she get all smart on me_?_ He thought._

"You would be one hell of a caveman for the rest of your life, and my daughter wouldn't have a cousin to grow up with." Mary replied with a laugh on her lips.

"Did you forget that Danno was also part of your team Operation McRoll?" Steve asked getting up from the couch.

"He was but the whole thing was my idea." She replied with a smile as she walked him to the front door.

"I guess you've become more mature since you are pregnant with my NEPHEW." Steve teased her.

"Niece, Steven, it's your niece!" Mary replied firmly.

"Whatever! But thanks again for being there for me Mare."

"You're welcome Daddy." She replied, gave her a big hug, and then Steve left.

After Steve was back at home he went straight upstairs, into his bed and for the first time in days he managed to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He slept on Catherine's side of their bed, and hugged her pillow, but in his mind, he was holding her and Junior. _Wow, I just called this "our bed," because in my heart and mind, this is her home, nowhere else. And now with our baby on the way, she'll be here at least nine months….maybe permanently. What a nice thought, if only…sh….ZZZZZZ he's snoring dreaming of Catherine and his son._

Early the next morning he woke up two hours before his alarm went off. After his morning workout and breakfast, he went back to the hospital to be with his family, and to see what kind of night Catherine had. He sat next to her bed for over three hours, but Catherine ignored him. Each time he tried to reach for her hand she pulled it away and each time he tried to look at her sweet bandaged face she turned her head, just staring in the air. _She looks like she's in a trance, oh my poor Catherine, please be ok Baby, come back to me and Junior he said to himself, over and over._

After another hour at her bedside, he left her he headed to Headquarters. _At least I can do some good there, he thought to himself. The nurse said to let Catherine sleep, that the doctor ordered her a sedative and she will sleep for a few hours, so I'll try to work for a few hours and go back after lunch._

"Hey, how is Catherine?" Danny asked as Steve walked in. _Hey, buddy, you sure look like shit, not that I blame you, Danny said to himself. _

"She's fine, it will take her time to heal so…." Steve stopped after he looked at the screens. "What is that?"

"Oh, that?" Danny asked. "Let's just say your future brother in law paid a visit to his cousin….very interesting." Danny replied before Chin hits the play button.

TBC

* * *

_**Hm looks like Mary is growing up now! Leave a review and let me know what you think? **_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thanks for the reviews and enjoy_ 17!  
**

* * *

Steve just stared at the screens until the point where Ryan was dragged out of the room by two cops. "Maybe he isn't bad for Mary after all." Danny pointed out when the video stopped. Seeing Ryan completely catching Michael off guard and beating the shit out of him was a pleasant surprise for Steve. _Who would have thought_? Steve said to himself_._ Steve looked at it for another couple of seconds before he turned his head towards his partner and gave him the 'Really-Danny?' look, which Danny understood. "I'm just saying." Danny shrugged.

_It should have been my job to beat the shit out of that sick bastard! _Steve thought to himself, he would have loved to have a little one-on-one session with him, _Maybe he still will, _he added in his thoughts. For being a murdering psychopath, but mainly for what he did with the woman he loves more than anything in the world. For the horrific screams he heard from her lips, and the terror in her eyes, now in the hospital, and there in that hellhole. For the broken bones and cuts he gave her and the worry about their son. From what he could see on the surveillance tape, he could tell that Ryan gave him a good and hard beat down. Even when the two cops tried to break it up Ryan didn't let go of his cousin. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all. He gave Michael exactly what he deserved….well he deserves more but being on camera, it's good he didn't break any of that bastard's neck._

It was already early evening when Steve had left his office to see Catherine again. He didn't want to stay at work for that long, but with the paperwork and Ryan's stunt at the prison, he had gotten more work to do then he thought.

On his way to the hospital he made a quick stop at the flower shop and bought a dozen white roses for Catherine and at home to bring her some of her comfortable pajamas she loves to wear she's sick. At the hospital he took the elevator up to the ward Catherine's room was on and stopped at the nurses' station to get a vase for Catherine's roses. Then when he had reached her room he hesitated for a couple of seconds, wondering to himself if Catherine would react the same way she did yesterday when she saw him.

"She's up." A nurse that walked by him pointed out, so he carefully knocked on the door before he opened it and walked in.

"Hey honey." Steve said his usual strong voice sounded quiet and soft. Catherine's head was turned towards the door but the second she saw Steve she turned her head away to stare out of the window. "I bought your favorites." Steve said placing the vase on the nightstand on her right side. "I hope you like them." Steve said carefully, for the first time he felt doubts that he probably had bought the wrong roses. Catherine didn't even glance at the roses she just stared ahead into the air. She just turned her head to stare at the ceiling when Steve took his usual spot next to her. Once more he tried to reach for her hand, but didn't succeed again, as she pulled it away the second he moved his hand in towards hers.

Once again he sat next to her bed for over three hours until the visiting hours were almost over. Steve looked at his watch and took a deep breath. "Cath, I'm so sorry, that you had to go through all of this. It's my entire fault that he came after you. If I would have said you are my girlfriend the second someone asked, you wouldn't have been at the bar…you wouldn't have doubted my love for you, you wouldn't have met him. We would have been at your apartment that night blissfully happy after making love, and I hate myself so much for doing this to you. I'm just so sorry baby, for what happened to you, because I couldn't tell the world that you are my beautiful and amazing girlfriend and the only woman I have ever had the honor to love, ever. I miss you Catherine, the house is empty without you and so it my bed, our bed. I just wish I could turn back the time." Steve said his voice shaking with every word that came out of his mouth. He could feel the emotions taking over his voice and he knew that he was about to cry. "You should know …. I'm right here for you. Whenever you'll need me, whatever you need, I'm not leaving you, you are my life, and I'm here, Catherine. I love you and I'd never stopped or will never stop loving you for just one second." He paused to look at her for a second to see if there was any reaction coming from her. Catherine just had ever eyes closed, but Steve could tell that she wasn't sleeping. "The same goes for our little one, too." He added as he had to fight the urge to reach for her belly. "I'll always love you both." Steve said and then he got up from his chair or else he knew that one of the nurses would kick him out again.

While he got up he placed one hand on to the bed next to Catherine and was about to pull it back when he felt a cold hand touch his. He looked down, only to see Catherine's hand lingering over his own. She felt cold, but soft like a feather. _Screw the nurses,_ Steve thought to himself as he sat down again. _This is more important than the stupid hospital policy. _

"I'm here." He said carefully intertwining their fingers. "No matter what it is I'm here for you. I always have been and always will be. Nothing on this island is more important to me than you two, please believe that, Catherine. With all my heart, I love you."

Catherine wasn't looking at him, but Steve didn't care. She let him touch her, that was all that counted right now. For him it felt like he had cracked the wall that was surrounding her with the words he just said. "I love you, baby." Steve repeated over and over again until Nurse Jacky, one of the nicer nurses, came in.

"Commander McGarrett, would you please leave now?" She asked firmly. "Miss Rollins needs her rest now." _Just you wait, if I have to get the governor to write a letter giving me permission, that is what I'll do, you just watch me, _he said to himself.

"Fine." He nodded and then he turned his attention back to Catherine. "You heard her I have to go, but I'll come back tomorrow morning. I brought you some of your soft blue PJ's you like to wear when you are sick, maybe you will want to wear these when you feel stronger. I love you, good night, Cath." He said as he let his hand slide away from hers. "I love you both." He added as he turned around with a smile on his lips before he left the room.

The nurse did her usual routine of checking Catherine's vitals and plumped her pillow up. "He sure does love you." The nurse pointed out with a smile on her lips. Catherine looked at her for a second and tried to smile or at least nodded her head, but something inside of her was blocking the ability. So she turned her head over to the other side again and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You are one lucky girl, Lt. Rollins. What I wouldn't give for someone to love me that much." The nurse pointed out as she was done. "Good night, Catherine and if you need anything you know that you just need to push the emergency call button and we'll be here in a second." Jacky said before she left Catherine's room again.

The second Catherine heard the door fall into the lock she turned off the light on the nightstand. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Catherine asked herself. _I want to tell Steve that I love him and that I'm sorry for what happened. I want to tell him about our baby… And I want to tell Jacky that she's right, I am one happy girl to have a loving and caring boyfriend! _She was angry with herself and angry with Michael the son of a bitch who turned her into this. _"_I love you, Steve." Catherine mimicked with her lips but not using her voice as the tears started to stream down her face.

Meanwhile on his way home he felt like he could hug the world. Steve was so happy that Catherine opened up a little towards him. Maybe it was just a small step, but it was something they could build up on. _I know we will make it through this, I just know it! _

_TBC_

* * *

_**Leave a review please! **  
_


	18. I 3 U

The next morning Catherine woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. There was too much on her mind that made her restless. It wasn't only the kidnapping that kept her from going back to sleep. There was also Steve on her mind, she needed a way to tell him that she was really grateful for what he did and still does for her, even when she started screaming at him. She wanted to tell him I love you, but she couldn't use her voice. It was still blocked, she knew she didn't lose it completely but she was scared that she could never speak again. She knew from all her naval training what kinds of things can happen when someone is suffering from PTS Disorder. Her nurse told her that last night by accident, when she brought in her evening meds. When she asked the nurse what all the pills were, worried about the baby, she told her what each was for. 1) Pain control 2) PTS Disorder 3) Antibiotic for the infection from all the cuts, and the last one 4) Prenatal vitamins from her OB-GYN.

Trying to use her voice wasn't working; texting was also out since her cellphone had become evidence. _Writing was out since I write with my right hand…._ Catherine thought to herself while she glanced at the white cast on her right forearm. For the first time she cursed herself for being right handed. _Back then you were happy about that,_ _when you were protecting their baby_, she thought to herself. When she was younger, it was in High school when Catherine had broken her right arm in a cheering stunt gone wrong once. She was more than just a little happy that she couldn't write tests back then. _Left hand then? _Catherine asked herself and then she sat up for the first time again. She felt a little dizzy but after she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths the dizziness faded away. When she opened her eyes again they immediately landed on her roses. She looked at them for a couple of seconds before she reached over with her left hand to touch the petals carefully, then she leaned over and smelled them. _Hmm, fresh roses… I love that smell,_ Catherine thought to herself as she felt her lips form a soft smile. _Oh Steve, I love you so much, you have to know that, right?_

After she had found a pen and a piece of paper somewhere in her nightstand Catherine started to write, but she wasn't totally happy with the way it looked. After she tried to write in a legible handwriting Catherine gave up and sank back into the soft pillow, feeling frustrated. _If I keep up like that, I'll never be able to tell him what I think or at least tell him that I love him as much as he loves me too! Maybe if I ask one of the nurses, they would do it for me…but who is the nicest one? Oh yes, the one from last night who was praising Steve for his love for me. I can ask her, she thought to herself._

Meanwhile about 10 minutes away from the hospital….

Steve had totally changed his morning routine. He was still doing his morning workout but he started earlier than usual. He woke up at 5.30, did his workout in the ocean, took a quick shower and after he had his cup of coffee he headed for the hospital by 6:40 am.

He arrived there at around 7:00 am and got a couple of mean glares from the nurses as he walked towards Catherine's room. He knew that visiting hours didn't start until 9:00 am but quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. This was his family, his world, that was in here, and no hospital policy was going to tell him he couldn't be there for them. It also helped that he had a letter the governor wrote and messengered over in case he was given a hard time. He gently knocked at the door and then he walked in. "Good morning Baby." He whispered when he saw her. Catherine opened her eyes slowly and looked at him for a second before turning her head away from him and lifted her hand up. Steve quickly went over to her left side and sat down. He took her hand with both of his hands and started to caress it. "I missed you in our bed, Cath; I can still smell your body lotion in the sheets. With me lying on your side I feel so much closer to you even when you are not there and I can't wait to have you next to me in our bed again." Steve paused and waited for a reaction but again Catherine had turned her head away with her eyes closed, but she was listening. "And this morning, I miss watching you sleep when I'm already up. I know you said it's rude to watch other people sleep but there is nothing better in the world then seeing your soft smile as the first thing I see when I wake up." Steve explained and had to laugh when he told her that she thinks it's rude. For the next 1.5 hours he sat next to her and told her stories about what life will be like for them with their baby and with Mary's baby. He told her Mary was convinced hers was a girl, and he told her that he is sure his and Cath's will be a boy.

Then it was time to leave. "I'll see you tonight after work, Babe." He said getting up and letting go of her hand, but Catherine stopped him. "Do you need anything, Cath? He asked her concern in his voice and eyes, then she pulled out a small paper from under her blanket. She placed it into his palm and then closed his fingers around it. It was then when she made her first eye contact with him. There were so many emotions just behind that single look that Steve could feel the tears in his eyes. "I love you." He whispered with a smile. Catherine was feeling the same, she felt like she would cry any second but to her surprise she didn't start. _I wish I could let him in again, _she said to herself.

_I wish she would/could let me in. _Steve thought to himself at the same time. "See you tonight." Steve said before he let go of her hand. "I love you." He added before he walked out of the door. Catherine sank back into her pillow and took a deep breath. _I hope he can read it, _she smiled to herself.

On his way down Steve held on tightly to the piece of paper in his hand. He wanted to find out as soon as possible what was in it. He knew that Catherine was writing with her left hand, so he wondered what it could be she had given him. The second he had closed the door of his truck after he got in, he opened his hand to get the little piece of paper, carefully he unfolded it and when it was open there wasn't much on it.

_**I 3 U!**_ was all she managed to write with her left hand, to Steve it was obviously that she must have used her left hand to write that down. Steve folded again with a smile on his face and placed it into the left pocket of his shirt. "I love you too, Catherine!" he whispered as he looked up the large hospital building.

It was after lunch time when Catherine could hear someone opening the door and coming in. She thought it would be Steve. She hoped he understood her note and wanted him to tell her so. "Hey Mommy-to-be!" she heard Mary saying in a sing-song voice. "How are you and my little nephew or niece doing?" Mary asked, even when she wasn't waiting for a reply from Catherine. "I got to tell you this, Cath. I went to see the doctor today and he told me we're going to have a girl isn't that great? Now you need to have a girl too and we are going to have so much fun together with our girls. Shopping, dress up, tea parties, playing house, think of how crazy Steve will be with a little girl." Mary talked as if there was no end, but there was something in her voice that made Catherine smile. Of course she felt happy for Steve's sister that it'll be a girl, but she still couldn't say it out loud.

She wanted to share with Mary what Steve had told her this morning about his plans for their kid's future. She thought she would be able to talk to Mary, but the words were there in her head, but not getting through to her mouth. _This is so frustrating_, she thought, to herself. I hope the doctors have a plan to get me through this.

TBC

* * *

_**Leave a review and then next one will be up in no time!**_


	19. 2 Steps Forward

_**The next update will take a while. I'm still at the hospital and have so much stuff today everyday that I'm too tired to write**_** every****day.**

* * *

**4:00 pm**

"All I'm saying is, Catherine you should try to let Steve in again. He is blaming himself for the state you are in. Maybe you should try to say something at least. I know you need him now, but he really

needs you to communicate with him. I know it has been a traumatizing situation for you; trust me I know how that feels. Do you remember when they kidnapped me because of my Dad's tool box with all the evidence in it? I felt like shit after that too, but I got up again and you need to do that too. Steve was there to see me through it. He was always letting me vent and cry to him, he wants to be there for you, you're the love of his life. " Mary encouraged her.

_I know I've been trained for this, but what is all the training worth if it's not working? _Catherine asked herself. _Mary is right. I have to get up again. For me, for Steve and for our baby…I remember my mom telling me one time in high school after I had a terrible run in with some girls who were bullying me and several of them jumped me and really beat me up. Mom told me 'the journey in life is not how you fall down, but how you pick yourself up and go on.'_

"Before I forget I brought you a couple of books to read. I figured with all the stuff going on in the past couple of days, you don't have any about pregnancy." Mary explained while she pulled a couple of books out of her bag. "And before you start picking names we should talk about it, not that our kids will have the same." She added placing the book onto Catherine's nightstand when her phone starts to ring.

"It's my Mom." Mary said before rolling her eyes. "Hi, Mom." Mary answered it and then Catherine started to zone out again. _Does Doris even know that she'll become a grandmother of two? Will Steve finally start bonding with her again so our baby will have a grandmother closer than my parents are? _Catherine asked herself.

"She doesn't know it yet." Mary pointed out after she had hung up. "Steve hasn't talked to her since he found out, and I promise, my lips are sealed too. " Catherine just nodded in appreciation as she let out a relieved breathe. _The last thing, I could use right now is my boyfriend's CIA mother around me, _she thought to herself. On one hand she felt relieved that Doris didn't know about her pregnancy but on the other hand she was exited to tell her the news.

"Don't worry about that, Cath, she won't freak out…not with all her CIA training to stay calm. You've saw her reaction as I told her plus your lifestyle is totally different, so there's nothing to worry about." Mary comforted her as if she could read Catherine's thoughts. For the rest of the time she told Catherine stories from Steve as a kid and sometimes she could see a smile on her lips.

**Earlier that day 2:00 pm**

Mary was at her house getting some books together to bring to Catherine. She and Ryan had read most of them and still have two or three at home. As she was leaving she heard her phone ring and thought it was Ryan. "Hey Honey, what's up?"

"Since when do you call your brother, honey, Mare?" Steve said.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Ryan. How's Mommy doing?"

"When I left she was sleeping but there hasn't been much of a change. I need to ask you favor. I have to go to a meeting with Danny and the Governor about a press conference on this psychopath who killed all those women, and I can't run this errand." Steve asked.

"I'll try, what do you need?"

"Well, remember the morning Danny came and we left suddenly and no one knew what was up?"

"Yes, why, what's wrong?" Mary asked concerned.

"I went to a couple of jewelry stores and bought Cath an engagement ring. I was going to propose the night she was taken but now, I need to wait a bit." Steve said with some sadness in his voice.

"Oh, Steve, that is so great, it's about time. I mean seven years you two have been together, that's longer than some marriages. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, at the jewelry store where I got there ring, they had this heart shaped locket that had three places for photos. When I saw it I thought it was cute, but didn't know about Junior. Can you go and pick it up for me and get it wrapped? I want to give it to her as soon as I can," Steve asked.

"Oh, that's a great gift, I think she'll love it and it would do her a world of good to receive it. What store is it at?"

"The one on Campanili Street, near Starbucks. Ask for Janet, she put it aside for me." Thanks Mare. Call me when you have it and we will find a time for me to get it." Steve and Mary said Goodbye, and she was off to the hospital and to pick up Catherine's gift.

**Back to the hospital**

After another hour had passed there was a knock on the door. Both of them thought that it would be Steve, but when the door opened up, it was a woman around 35 years old. "Miss Rollins, I'm Doctor Denise Richardson your therapist." The women introduced herself extending her hands towards Catherine. Catherine looked at it for a moment. _You're traumatized and she thinks you'll shake her hand? _Catherine thought to herself not moving her left hand towards the doctor's hand. "And you are….?" Doctor Richardson pulled her hand back and looked at Mary, who was standing by them watching Catherine.

"Oh, I'm Mary, Mary-Ann McGarrett, a friend of Catherine." Mary replied politely shaking the doctor's hand.

"Miss Rollins, I would like to talk to you about what happened and help you process it." She said turning her focus back to Catherine, who only nodded. _I don't believe in that stuff, but if it helps… why not? _

"It will take an hour, so if you want to wait outside Miss McGarrett?"

"I'm sure my brother will be here by then. I'll head home, but can we have two minutes alone before I leave, please?" Mary asked politely. _I'm really grown up…_ She thought to herself as she heard herself speak.

"Sure. I'll wait outside." Doctor Richardson replied and then she left the two of them alone.

Mary was about to say good bye, when Catherine sat up in her bed and looked at her. "Hug." She simply said, her voice weak and almost inaudible but Mary heard her.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked feeling a bit insecure, but Cath just nodded her head winked her over to her side again. "Okay." Mary nodded and walked back to the side of Catherine's bed. "Come here, Sweetheart." Mary said softly as she leaned in to hug Catherine carefully. She was scared that she would hurt her or that she would get a flashback. "You'll get through this, believe me." Mary whispered in Catherine's ear as she hugged her a little tighter. "Thank you for trusting me." She added placing a soft kiss on to her hair. Mary could feel her emotions coming up so she broke the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then, right? Is there anything I can bring you from home or the store?" Catherine nodded No with a weak smile on her lips.

After Mary had left Dr. Richardson came back in and had her session with Catherine. It didn't take her long to make Catherine speak. Her voice was weak and she whispered but she managed to get over the block in her head and talk a bit.

After an hour the session was over and Catherine was alone again, waiting for dinner and of course for Steve to come back from work. It seemed like the time was standing still so she begun to think about everything again. She wanted to show Steve the progress she had made from just one hour with her doctor.

Then it was a couple of minutes after she had her dinner Steve walked through the door. "Hey Cath, how are you doing?" he smiled as he walked in with another bunch of white roses. There was the moment again where she wanted to say something but somehow the block was back in her head and she couldn't. Disappointed from herself she started to cry.

"Hey Cath, honey. It's alright." Steve immediately tried comfort her and reached for her face to brush the tears away, but Catherine turned her head to the other side, showing him that she doesn't want him to do that just yet. Steve took a deep breath and sat down in the chair and took her hand again gently. There was a long silence between them and then suddenly Catherine did something Steve wasn't expecting at all.

She pulled her hand out from under his hand. _Was that too much for her? _Steve asked himself as he watched her hand grabbing his hand and then she lifted it up and moved it over to her belly. Gently, almost in slow motion Catherine let it sink down on to her stomach. She could feel Steve's eyes on her hand and then when the hand had landed there, she let out a deep breath and intertwined their fingers. For a second she looked at their hands and then she managed to make eye contact with Steve. He had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. "Cath…" he whispered as he felt her soft hand over his own and her belly rising and falling with each breathe she took. They stayed like that for a long time both of them not moving an inch, enjoying the feeling of being close to each another again.

It was already late when Catherine felt tired and had to yawn. Steve on the other side was already wondering why none of the nurses were bothering them. _The letter must have helped or it's a nice nurse, _he said to hims_elf. _

"Are you tired?" Steve asked softly and Catherine nodded. "I can go if you want to sleep." Catherine shook her head no and he could feel her hand tightening around his. "Cath, I know you don't want me to leave, but you have to rest, think about the baby." He explained and for the first time in days Catherine could feel the urge to roll her eyes at him again. "I'll be back tomorrow." Steve stood up while his hand was still glued on to her belly.

After she took another deep breathe Catherine let go of his hand and sat up. This time it felt harder than it had felt with Mary. A tear rolled down her eyes as it dawned on her that he was not going to stay the night. She feels safe when he's there, she just wants to know that her baby's father is there and watching over her.

"Hug." She whispered after she swallowed hard to get the lump out of her throat. She could see that Steve was surprised at first, but then she lifted her arm towards him. He quickly leaned down and wrapped his strong arms around the mother of his child.

"I missed you Baby, I missed you so much." Steve whispered against her ear.

"I missed you," she whispered. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes, but he didn't care if they would come out. He was just so happy that Catherine let him in again. That she let him touch her was good, but now the hug was the best thing of the day. He didn't want to let her go and they stayed like that for a while. "I love you." She again whispered when Steve pulled his head back to look her into the eyes.

"God, I love you too." Steve replied and then he couldn't stop himself anymore. He had to lean in and kiss her gently. It was a soft, tender kiss he placed on her lips at first, but then he felt her arm wrapping around his neck to pull him closer and then she kissed him back, placing all emotions that she felt for him into that single kiss.

"Stay." Catherine whispered to him and looked into his eyes. That was all he needed to hear and he pulled her toward him and lay down and held her in his arms. They both quietly just held on to each other, their tears just rolling down their cheeks.

TBC

* * *

**_Leave a review_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Yesterday I had a good day yesterday at the hospital so I managed to write another chapter for you**_

* * *

They stayed like that for a long time, eventually their tears had dried and they both enjoyed the silence. Catherine's head was resting on Steve's arm, and with the hand of that arm Steve gently massaged the back of her head, while his other hand rested on her flat belly. _Weird,_ he thought to himself. _I can't see our baby but I already want to protect him with my life. _

Steve could see that Catherine was fighting to keep her eyes open. "You can sleep if you want to, baby. You need to rest to help you get better and stronger." Steve said softly with a smile. Catherine looked at him with a questioning look. "Don't worry; I'll stay for the night. I got a letter from the governor." Steve explained to her as he watched her face softening again. "I promise I'll never leave you." He said leaning his forehead against hers and then he reached up to gently caress her bruised cheek. "Never." He added before kissing the tip of her nose. He could hear her taking a deep breath and then she closed her eyes. "Sleep, my sweet girl, my beautiful baby." He smiled, his hand leaving her belly traveling to her back to hold on to her. Steve watched her slowly drifting off sleep before he allowed himself to get some rest.

Everything seemed to be peaceful for them until the next morning when Steve and Catherine got woken up by one of the nurses. "Good morning, Miss Rol… ." the nurse turned on the lights in Catherine's room, but then the words got stuck in her throat. "Commander McGarrett! Who allowed you to stay for the night? This is against our hospital policy." The nurse pointed out and both, Steve and Catherine could tell from her tone that she wasn't happy about it.

"Actually, it was the governor himself, who signed the letter." Steve replied letting go of Catherine and getting out of the bed. "So if you want to fill in a complaint why don't you send it to him?" Steve asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, then…uhm, do you want to have breakfast as well; I could give you one of the extras?" The nurse asked in a total nice "kiss ass" tone this time.

_It's never wrong to have the governor covering your back. _Steve thought to himself as he smirked at her. "No, thank you I'm fine." Steve replied.

"Well, then Miss Rollins I need to check your vitals again. You know how this works." The nurse said walking over to the bed after she did her routine check-up she left again. She took Catherine to the restroom while Steve made a call to Danny to check in with him and let him know he was still at the hospital and he would see him later.

"Do you want me to come back in with you?" Steve asked carefully.

"That would be nice." Catherine whispered weakly but there was a smile on her lips when Steve crawled back on the bed next to her. "We still have 2 hours till I have to be at work." Steve pointed out as he got back into the position he was in before the nurse had interrupted them.

"Thanks." Catherine whispered putting her head back on to Steve's arms. _I have no idea why I deserve you, Steve. _Catherine thought to herself, Cath knew that he hated hospitals and their beds and she knew that his back was going to hurt from his sleeping position and the hard mattress. _Oh my Steve, what are you doing for me? You have saved my life in more ways than one._

About two hours later Catherine got her breakfast and Steve left for work. On his way to work he made a quick stop at home to shower and get in to some new clothes.

There was no new case for the team and the paperwork was already down to a minimum. All the paperwork on Michael's was done and sent to the DA for them to prosecute, so Steve had enough time to work on his present for Catherine. It was in the afternoon when Mary walked through the door of his office.

"You weren't lying when you said it's cute. It's actually pretty damn cute." Mary said placing a small bag on to his desk. "I wish Ryan would get me something like that."

"Well you can't compare him with me." Steve smirked at his little sister. _But he is growing on me, after witnessing the beat down he gave his cousin. Maybe he is good for Mary_.

"Ew, yuck, why would I want a boyfriend that is like my brother?" Mary made a face. "So what are you doing with the third photo place? Do you want to leave it empty until the baby is born?"

"I copied the ultrasound picture for the third place. That way Cath can change it, with every new ultrasound picture." He explained pulling out three small pictures from under his desk.

"Awww, that's soooo sweet." Mary squealed taking them from him and then she frowned. "Hold on, aren't you supposed to catch the bad guys at work and not PhotoShop pictures? Mary asked.

"Thanks, for the info Sis, but we didn't get a new case." Steve replied pulling the box out of the bag. "She'll love it." Steve said admiring the little heart in his hand before he started to work on putting the photos in. On the right heart he put in Catherine's, on the left on his own picture and in the middle the ultrasound picture.

"I think Catherine is opening up. Yesterday she talked and she allowed me to hug her." Mary explained the great news.

"I know." Steve replied not looking up from the work in front of him.

"You know? I haven't told anybody about it… did she?" Mary stopped looking at her brother. _He hadn't put surveillance cameras up in the room, did he...or did she do the same…. _Mary stopped her thoughts and suddenly had a huge smile on her face. "She let you hug her too?"

"Not only hugging." Steve reply was short, but Mary knew what he meant. "We kissed and I stayed for the night, and she slept in my arms all night, until the nurse woke us up."

"That's good news, Steve, really good news. It looks like her therapist did a good job on her first session."

"Or Catherine is opening up by herself. You know that she got trained for that kind of thing during her officer training….just like I did." Steve pointed out. When he was done with the pictures he put it back into the box, wrapped it, and then he checked his watch. _If I would leave now, I will make it there before dinner. _"Sorry Mary, I'm going to have to kick you out, because I got to go….Cath is waiting." Steve got up from his chair grabbed the box, his cell phone and keys.

"No problem." Mary replied walking over to the door. "Let me know if she liked it."

"I will. Thanks for helping again." Steve replied and then he and his sister left the office.

15 minutes later Steve arrived at the hospital and went straight to Catherine's room. "Aloha." Steve smiled as he walked in to her room and for the first time she smiled back at him. "I missed you." He added walking over to her bedside.

"Missed you too." Catherine whispered back her eyes already landed on the box in Steve's hand.

"Can I?" Steve asked a little unsure and Catherine nodded in approval so Steve leaned into kiss her gently. "I brought you something." Steve said after he had left her lips handing her the box.

TBC

* * *

_**Read & Review please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**This time no long speech before I update. I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews!**_

* * *

Steve watched her for a couple of seconds struggling with the box before he decided to help her. He knew how stubborn Catherine could be. Back in Coronado she got injured once during a sparring session and couldn't walk properly for three weeks. He was there and tried to help her, but every now and then as he helped her Catherine started to complain and told him, she could do it on her own. _Well, she wasn`t complaining about breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed, _Steve smiled to himself.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked carefully. Catherine nodded with a smile, grateful that he had asked, by that time, she was already feeling the frustration inside of her growing. "Here you go, Baby." Steve said sitting down on one edge of the bed beside her before he reached over and opened up the box. "I hope you like it, I picked it out all by myself. When I saw it, I thought of you right away." He said looking at her to see her reaction. Catherine looked at it for a couple of seconds before she slowly placed it on to the blanket to touch it. Carefully she reached with her left hand for the small heart pendant and traced her index finger over it. Slowly her finger traced the line of the heart and then she stopped when she had reached the little clip on the side. Questioningly she looked up at Steve to meet his eyes.

"It's a medallion, you know, a locket." He explained softly. Looking at her with quiet anticipation in his eyes and voice. "Here, let me, I'll open it for you." Steve took the pendant out of the box and carefully he opened the small heart up. "You, Me and our future." His index finger pointed from picture to picture and then he looked at her with a smile.

_This is….oh my god, the cutest thing ever! _Catherine thought to herself as she took the heart out of his hand to get a better look at the pictures. There were a picture of each of them in its own heart; they were the most recent ones they had of each other. Each was from the night they had dinner at the Hilton when Mary announced that she was pregnant. And in the middle of the locket, was the third photo which was their ultrasound picture of their child, the first one of their baby ever taken. Catherine swallowed hard as she stared at the small framed pictures. The soft smile that she had on her lips grew bigger and bigger.

"With each new ultrasound picture we can change it." He told her running a hand through her long, soft, dark brown hair. "I didn't know if the doctor showed you the ultrasound you had after you came in, showing that everything was great with Junior. He's growing right on schedule and the ordeal you two endured didn't hurt him one bit. You did a really great job protecting him Catherine, just like any mother would."

"Thank you." She whispered and Steve could feel her head relax against his hand. "I love it. It's so cute and…." Catherine stopped and looked back at the pendant in her hand. She wanted to say something louder then she had before. She felt the urge to go above a whisper, but it felt too hard. She was trying to remember what her therapist had told her to do when she needed to find her voice. After she had taken a couple of comforting deep breaths she turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

Somehow she managed to take a bit of his strength out of the look of love he had for her in his eyes. A love she only hoped that he could see when he looked into hers. "I love you." She said out loud, her voice shaking with emotions and then she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey Cath." Steve said calmly as he brushed a couple of long brown strands of hair out of her face. "It's okay, honey." He added cupping her face in his hands. Catherine shut her eyes for a couple of seconds feeling the warmth of his hands on her skin. It felt so wonderful and comforting. "You don't have to cry. I love you too, more than anything in the world." Steve replied trying to calm her down, but the second he had finished his sentence her tears came out harder.

"I'm not sad….Steve." Catherine replied her voice still shaking. "I'm just so happy. I was so scared when the test came back and it said I was pregnant, I didn't know what you would say. We haven't talked about marriage or kids in awhile. I was afraid you would think I was rushing you, or pushing you into something you didn't want yet. But Mary was there holding my hand, and she gave me the best sister-in-law type talk. She told me that she had read some of the letters you wrote to me and she knew that you loved me and always would. I'm so glad that you want the three of us and see us as your future." She added after another long pause, but she didn't leave his eyes for a second. She was lost in his amazing blue eyes. She could see all the love and support she needed to work through this traumatizing event. She knew he was there for her and "Junior" and that was all she needed to know. She would be okay, they were a family, and they would get through this together.

For Steve it was different, along with the love she had in her eyes, he could also still see the fear too. That something like this could happen to her again. The fear that she wouldn't be able to move on from this but he could see that there was hope and faith right next to the fear. "We will make it through this, all of it. The good, the bad, and the poopy diapers. I promise you Cath. We are a family now, and family is everything." Steve whispered before he leaned in to kiss the tears on both of her cheeks away and then he finally moved on to her lips. He stayed with her for a couple of hours more. Holding her in his arms, feeling their child as it grows in her body, and knowing how much he loves this woman, and always will. He stayed until it was time to leave, he had plans. Earlier that day Danny and Steve had agreed to go out for a beer.

When Steve was out to pick up something for lunch, Danny had called the hospital to check on Catherine. The nurse that was with her spoke to him for Catherine relaying what she was saying. Cath asked him to take Steve out tonight, he needed to have his own time to deal with all of this. He had been with her and looking for her for the last five day and Catherine knew he could use this. Catherine knew Steve was going through his own kind of hell and fears. His fear that he would be a good enough father, a good enough partner to her, and most of all, keep them both safe from the terrible things that his job could bring. Even though Michael wasn't someone who hated Steve because of his job, this whole thing was because of him. In his eyes, it was Steve's stupidity and his being afraid to admit to everyone how much he loved this woman that was the reason for all of this. She knew Steve too well after 7 years, and he was blaming himself for the way Michael had come into her life.

Steve waited for one of the elevators to arrive when he suddenly heard someone next to him say his name. "Commander McGarrett, I hope you still remember? I'm Miss Rollins…"

"Doctor I know." Steve nodded looking at him. "Is something wrong with the baby or is she…?" Steve stopped when the doctor lifted his hand up.

"No." he shook his head. "I can assure you both of them are fine. But there is something else I wanted to ask you." Doctor Abrahams continued as one of the elevator doors opened.

"Sure, please go ahead, ask." Steve replied after he looked at the elevator and let it pass.

"We started with her therapy session yesterday and from what I've been told, she's all ready made a great deal of progress. She allowed you to stay for the night, in her bed no less, which is a very good sign at this stage. So her therapist and I believe that it would be a enormous help to her if you could be there during her therapy sessions' just for support, as her partner and the baby's father. I don't mean you have to come in for every single session. It's just a couple of them we want you to be part of."

Steve didn't have to think about it as he heard the doctor's explanations. "Yes, of course, anything she needs, just ask. There's nothing in the world that would keep me from being there for Catherine and our child." He nodded. "Just let me know when her sessions are so can make sure I'll be free." _One of the pros of being the head of Five-O_, he thought to himself. He was sure that the governor would allow him to leave work for Catherine's sessions. _He wrote me that letter, right? And he knows that I was serious when I told him that my family and their safety come first. _

"I'll get you her full schedule tomorrow morning, if that works for you?"

"That's fine." Steve replied and they say their goodbyes and Steve leaves the hospital to head home, shower and then off for his night out with his partner.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Finally I had time to write a new chapter. Sorry for the delay, but my time to write at the hospital is limited and I wanted to **_  
**_finish 'Christmas Dinner' first.  
_**

**_Enjoy the new chapter & leave a review afterwards!  
_**

* * *

It was late evening when Steve and Danny met up at a bar on the beach so that Steve could have some boy's night out. A couple of minutes later Chin joined them, since Malia was working the nightshift and he was free for the night. At first Steve did his best to avoid the topic that was bugging him for a few days. The first couple of beers and a couple of good laughs later Danny and Chin were done talking about themselves. They both basically went through every possible topic in their lives, from Danny's custody battle to his relationship with Gaby; and Chin talking about his marriage with Malia. Both of them could tell from Steve's body language that there was something on his mind and it was clear that it was either Catherine or his upcoming fatherhood.

After Chin was done talking there was a short silence so Danny decided to ask his partner what was on in his mind. "Okay, Steven just spill it, would you?" Danny said as he grabbed his bottle from the table.

"What?" Steve asked not knowing what his partner was talking about.

"It's time to talk about what's on your mind, because I can tell, and I'm more then sure that Chin can tell that something is going on in your head." Danny explained looking at Chin.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you, Brah? You have never been quiet for such a long time." Chin stated. "Is it because of Catherine?"

"I'm just worried about her progress. I know she had been trained for extreme situations like this and don't get me wrong I'm so happy that she has started to communicate with me again, but I don't know…." Steve stopped to think about how to explain his feelings. Even when he had played the strong Navy SEAL/head of Five-0 boyfriend in the hospital, he was still a bit confused and worried. "I have this feeling that this isn't over." He added playing with his bottle.

"Well with Michael in jail awaiting trial, this part it is over and you said yourself that she's trained to handle a situation like this, so don't worry too much about it." Danny replied. "The only thing about the case I'd be worried about is when she has to testify at his trial. Maybe Ryan and his mother can convince Michael to a plea bargain so that we can save Catherine from the stress of testifying."

"I know he is in jail and she is a highly trained officer, but she is also a first time pregnant woman, Danny." Steve pointed out. _The only woman I have ever loved, the woman who is pregnant with MY child, _Steve added silently. "Just think about the woman you love, Rachel, Gaby or Malia for example… how would they be after they've been kidnapped, tortured, traumatized and is newly pregnant. Being told that those other woman would still be alive if it wasn't for her rejecting Michael that night in the bar."

"You can't compare Catherine to those three, they weren't in the NAVY. But if I think about it Rachel or Gaby..." _Just for you Steven! _Danny thought to himself, silently saying a prayer that nothing like that will ever happen to the either Gaby or Rachel. "They would be a nervous wreck."

"Malia would be a wreck too, but Steve is right you can be trained for any situation but in the end you have to deal with it. Her training may help, but I don't think any training she received in the Navy covered being pregnant and enduring all she had to. Her body is likely all over the place because of the hormones and the fact that she is worried about being a first time mother. I remember when Rachel first found out she was pregnant, she was all up and down, and for Catherine, having to deal with the after effects of the crime, it must be doubly difficult."

"Exactly." Steve agreed. "Now don't compare her kidnapping with mine. That wasn't the same." Steve quickly added when Danny was about to say something. "It was just WoFat and not some crazy son of a bitch killer."

"Just WoFat? It was JUST WoFat? Are you nuts? If Joe wouldn't have helped us get to North Korea you would have been.… I mean, you know what could have happened!" Danny replied angrily.

"I know, but still I'm a SEAL and she's just Intelligence." he mumbled.

**Meanwhile at Tripler Army Medical Center**

Catherine had fallen asleep right after she had talked to her Mother on the phone. The phone call wasn't long, since Catherine was already tired and her Mother's tone was something she wasn't used to hearing from her. Catherine had never seen or heard her mother that worried and she always thought that with the years apart she had gotten used to all of Mrs. Rollins' feelings. Those scared feelings that maybe something bad would have happen to her husband or daughter during their naval careers. Then after Caroline Rollins had told her that she would take the next flight to Oahu tomorrow, Catherine just hung up, rolled to her side and closed her eyes. _I'll just tell her the phone cord got tangled in my sheets, and that is why we were cut off….surely she won't yell at me; when I allude to the fact that I am still in such a fragile state. She had to laugh at herself for talking to herself again. She's been doing a lot of that lately, she'd do anything to get her voice stronger, and her doctor said to do whatever I had to do, right?_

_Isn't it already enough that Steve is worried about me, the baby, and being a good father and partner? _She asked herself. _I know it's her job to worry…its part of the mother's DNA, and I'm her only daughter, but I have never seen her worried once. I just hope that Dad is still in D.C. and not with her! I can already hear him saying, "Catherine Rollins, you have been trained for situations like this, so get yourself together and go back to work, Lt!" _She had to laugh to herself once again after she had finished that thought. _I wonder how the Admiral will react when I tell him that he'll be a grandfather soon. I just hope he doesn't want to take Steve out for one of his "Talks" again. I remember the look on Steve's face the first time my dad wanted to take Steve for a walk and talk; I couldn't help but chuckle and wonder who was going to come back alive, Steve or The Admiral._

She was still wondering how her Dad would react to the news, when she slowly drifted off to sleep…

Steve's cell phone started to vibrate in the pocket of his pants. "Excuse me for a sec." he said to his friends as he stood up and walked over to a quieter place of the bar.

"McGarrett?" he answered his phone after he saw the Caller ID.

"Commander McGarrett, we are deeply sorry to bother you so late." The nurse on the other end of the line said.

"No problem is something wrong with Catherine?" he asked, knowing that a late phone call from the hospital was never a good thing.

"I can't get into the details on the phone, but she's fine for now. Commander McGarrett, would you mind coming over now? We think it would be best if you could stay with her for the night."

"I don't mind at all. I'll be there in 20 minutes, if that's okay for you?" Steve replied trying his best not to sound too worried, but in his eyes he failed.

"That's fine, Commander, we'll see you then" Nurse Shelly replied.

After he had hung up Steve walked back to Chin and Danny. "Guys, Tripler just called and they want me to come over tonight and stay the night." Steve told them.

"Is something wrong with Catherine or the baby?" Danny asked worried.

"I don't know. The nurse just said that they wanted me to come over." Steve replied running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, guys, but I have to go." Steve added leaving his half full Long board on the table.

"Steve, give us a call when you know what's going on." Chin called after him.

TBC

* * *

_**Okay, cliffhanger alert again! lol Leave a review and maybe I'll update soon and tell you what happened with Catherine!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks again for your reviews!**_

_** Craftygirl11 I'm still at the hospital for therapy!  
**_

_**Enjoy the last chapter in 2012!** _

* * *

On his 20 minutes' drive to the hospital Steve's mind was only surrounding one question.

_What happened with Catherine? _And _is something wrong with our baby?_

Luck wasn't on his side, since the traffic lights had decided to work against him. After he had stopped at the third red light he turned on the siren of his truck and sped up.

A couple of minutes later

Steve pulled up in to the parking lot of the Tripler Army Medical Center and practically jumped out of his Silverado, and rushed over to the main entrance of the hospital. Impatiently he pushed the button of the elevator a couple of times before he sighed frustrated and headed to the stairs.

He took the steps two at a time to get up to Cath's floor as quickly as possible. A bit out of breath when arrived on the third floor and headed straight for the nurses' station. He had almost reached it when Nurse Shelly walked out of it. "Commander McGarrett, thank you so much for coming in and we are sorry for calling you at this late hour, but I'm afraid you are the only one who can help with Lt. Rollins now." Nurse Shelly said and Steve gave her a questioning look. "I went to check on her after I heard screams coming out of her room. I went in and tried to comfort her, but she did let me help her up again, she's sitting on the floor in the corner since that. We think she had suffered a panic attack, which isn't unusual after such a traumatic event." She explained. "The psychotherapist should arrive here any minute, but we figured since she trusts you, you could help." Shelly added when Steve didn't reply immediately.

"Of course I will do anything that could help her recover." Steve replied as they walked towards her room. "I thought you had psychotherapists staff 24/7 here."

"We usually do, but with Thanksgiving coming closer some of them are on vacation." Shelly explained. "But like I said, she is on her way and will be here soon."

They stopped in front of Catherine's room. "Just remember to talk quietly to Lt. Rollins." She smiled at him, squeezed him arm, and Steve nodded before he opened the door to her room. He stepped in to the room that was only lit by the light over her bed.

"Cath?" he asked as his eyes scanned the room for her. "Catherine, it's me baby, it's Steve." He said carefully when he had closed the door and then he spotted her in the right corner by the window. Her head was buried in her arms, which were wrapped around her legs to keep them close to her chest. "Cath?" he asked again as he slowly walked over to her. "Catherine?" he asked again, hoping for a response from her, but she didn't give him one. At first when he saw her shaking he thought she was crying, but she wasn't even sobbing. He was only a couple of feet away from her when he realized that she was shaking in fear. "Catherine, Sweetie, it's me Steve." He told her again. "I'm coming closer, okay?" he asked her, but she still remained silent. She continued to star dead set in front of her, like she was asleep but with her eyes open.

He thought about waiting for her to answer, but then again he wanted to comfort her so he made another step forward and then another one when she wasn't reacting to his first step. It was at his third step when Catherine moved back until she was pressed against the wall behind her, but she still wasn't talking or moving. "You don't have to be scared, Cath. It's just me and I will never do anything to hurt you or our baby." He said carefully, there was still some space between when he decided to kneel down in front of her. She finally blinked but she still looked like she was hypnotized in another dimension. He's never seen her look this scared or frightened, but he's seen others like this. Right before they commit suicide or are going to be executed, it's a sight he hoped he would never see again. He didn't ever expect to see Catherine look like this, it was so painful to watch, and he was worried about her more than ever.

"Catherine, baby look at me." Steve asked her again, praying that would at least do that, but again she wasn't responding. _What the hell did he do to her?_ _Next time I'm at The Halawa Corrections Facility I'll beat the living Fucken shit out of that Son of a Bitch, who did this to her. _It hurt him to see her like that, before her kidnapping she was always strong and confident and now it seemed like that side of her was gone or at least hiding behind the fear. _Oh Baby, let me help you….I'm here Catherine, I'll never leave you and our baby alone again, please come back to me. _He took off his watch, badge, cell phone, and gun and set them down on the table next to her bed, and then he gently took another step toward her.

"Cath just look at me, please!" he begged her, his voice full of emotions and he had tears down his cheeks, then he slowly reached out for her. His hand was shaking as it carefully moved closer and closer to her before he finally touched her. At first he was afraid that she would scoot back again, but she wasn't moving at all, only shaking. "Honey, look at me." He asked her again and then he crawled closer to her, his hand never leaving her arm until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her. "I'm going to take you in my arms now; I am not going to hurt you. Is that okay for you?" he asked carefully.

"Catherine?" It was then when she slowly lifted her head up and looked at him. It was a look that he will never forget. Her eyes were red from crying and the way she looked at him killed him. All the fear and panic in her eyes sent a cold shiver down his spin and he had to swallow hard. "Baby, it's okay. Nothing will happen to you… ever again. You're safe, you're always safe with me, please let me help you.

Catherine just looked at him for a moment and nodded at him while her hand reached for his hand. Steve was afraid to hurt her when he wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Oh, Cath I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I'm so, so truly sorry!" he repeated over and over again when he picked her up from the floor carefully.

Gently he carried her over to her bed where he lied her down. After a nurse had checked on her vitals, he lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her body telling her that he will never leave her alone again. She laid her head on his chest and slowly let her eyes, close. She was asleep with minutes, and she had finally stopped shaking. Steve couldn't feel anything but hatred for the horrible man who had inflicted such pain to his soul mate, and he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her and get the three of them through this. Nothing was more important than this mission to bring her safely home….home to him and their child.

TBC

* * *

_**Happy new year to all my readers! **_  
**_Don't forget to leave a review cause they make me happy! See you next year! lol  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Catherine woke up slowly to the sound of Steve's heartbeat. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she realized that she was still laying his arms on his chest. Her eyes were still closed and she felt him move a bit. She blinked a couple of times before she managed to keep her eyes open for a few seconds. After last night, she wasn't so sure if she would ever recover from the kidnapping. She had no idea where the fear had come from. All she could only remember was that she woke up, it was dark and then there was this noise outside her hospital room. Then the next thing she remembered was Steve holding her safely in his arms, and lifting her up from the floor. At first she just looked straight out of the window before she found the courage to lift and turn her head up only to see Steve smiling at her.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Steve whispered before he placed a soft kiss on to her hair.

"Good morning." She whispered back but she couldn't smile at him.

"The nurse brought your breakfast, but since you'll get lunch in about an hour. I guess you can skip it since it is all cold by now." Steve told her, but Catherine was already lost in her thoughts.

_It was just a freaking noise that scared the shit out of me! How am I supposed to be a good mother if I freak out like that? _She asked herself while her head settled back on Steve's chest as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. Of course Steve noticed it and reached up with his hand to brush it away gently. "Catherine, look at me." He told her and there was it again, the emotional sound in his voice. "Cath?" he asked again when she didn't reacted. Then she lifted her head up to look in to his eyes.

"You know that you are not alone in this. I'm here with you every step of the way, and I'll never leave you, ever. So if you need me, I will do whatever it takes to be here, always, even if that means that I have to move in to Tripler." Steve told her and Catherine managed a weak smile for him. "I love you so much, and whenever you need to talk to me, or to hold on to me, I will be here forever."

"Thank you." Catherine whispered reaching up to caress his cheek before she placed a soft kiss on his lips and then her head sank back on to his chest. _Hearing his heartbeat was always so soothing to her. When she had come home on leave, after they had lost good men and women on a mission, it was his comforting words and arms that he always thought helped her through this. It was those things, but also the sound of his heart beating while he held her against his chest. Her mother had always told her when she was a colicky baby, she would calm down once Caroline had rocked Catherine against her chest. How can I do this, be a good mother, when I don't know if tomorrow I'm going to wake up with this terror in me again?_

They stayed like that for another couple of minutes until Steve's phone rang. "It's Danny." He announced after he had checked the Caller-ID. "McGarrett." He answered it and Catherine could feel Steve's body tense. _It must be something he didn't like, _she thought to herself when she heard his heartbeat speeding up. "Catherine and the baby are good." She heard him saying. "Are you sure you need me for this case? You've worked without me before…but I have to be here, I made a promise to myself, my child, and to Catherine. But most of all, Danny, I want to be here, my family needs me and they need to know that they can depend on me." _Steve didn't say all this to Danny for Catherine's benefit, he really meant every word he said. Catherine has changed him, almost losing her again, permanently this time, had made him realize what she and the baby mean to him. _

"Look, Steve I wouldn't have called you if this wasn't important but we really could use your help." Danny replied. He had just given Steve the short version of a new case and he could already hear Steve's heavy sighs on the other side of the line.

"I know, I know, but Catherine needs me here." Steve said suddenly sitting up in the bed, causing Catherine to roll down onto the mattress.

"Steve, don't you think we know that?" Danny's voice sounded remorseful and dejected. He hated to ask Steve to leave her, especially when he was called to the hospital suddenly last night, and Danny doesn't even know why.

Catherine watched Steve getting out of the bed and walking over to the window. _He IS really serious about the whole I'm here for you thing, he wants to be here, it's not just an obligation. God how I love that man. He still surprises me at every milestone we mark. _He turned back to look at Catherine. "I'm fine you can go." She whispered and Steve looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back placing his hand over the phone. Catherine just nodded. _My Mom will be here soon, so what could go wrong until then?_ She asked herself.

"Okay, Danny. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye." Steve hung up. He walked over to the table beside Catherine's bed and grabbed his watch, batch, gun and cellphone. "I'm sorry, Cath!" he walked over to the bed. "I'll just check on them and I promise you I'll be with you again after dinner or sooner." He leaned in to kiss her gently. "I love you both." He told her placing one hand on her belly.

Catherine just smiled at him, this time her smile was lot bigger than the one before. "Love you too." Catherine replied reaching for the hand on his belly.

"I have to go." Steve told her after a couple of seconds of silence. Then he removed his hand from her belly. "If anything happens tell the nurse to call me." He added after another short kiss and then he left.

"Lt. Rollins, how are you feeling today?" Nurse Jacky walked in a short time later bringing her lunch.

"Tired." Cath whispered as she sat up in her bed to eat. "That's normal after last night, but you can be happy to have a man like Commander McGarrett. There aren't many men out there who would drop everything to rush to their girlfriend in the middle of the night. He really loves you."

"I know." Catherine nodded. _Just give me break right there; I know he loves me more than anything else. You don't have to tell me that. _Catherine thought to herself but she couldn't find the courage to say it out loud.

"Before I forget, Caroline Rollins just called. I assume she's your mother?" Jacky asked her and Catherine nodded. "She said she's sorry but her fly got delayed. She'll arrive tonight." Nurse Jacky gave her the short version of her phone call with Caroline Rollins. Catherine just took a deep breath to calm down and to her surprise it worked. "Enjoy your lunch and if you need anything… you know what to do." Catherine nodded at Jacky before she turned her focus to her lunch. _Just like Steve said, hospital meals suck! _Catherine said to herself.

Right after nurse Jacky had collected her tray there was knock on the door. "Come in." Catherine said her voice a notch over a whisper. At first she thought it might be Steve or Mary or even Doris who would come to look after her, but when the door opened her heart froze.

_Dad! The Admiral, what the hell? _Her mind was screaming.

The man she thought would never visit her at a hospital was here. _Oh my god, he'll be so pissed if he sees me this miserable and I'm not even wearing a uniform…. _

"Catherine, my darling." Her Dad said quickly walking over to her bed and then he did something he hadn't done since she had started her carrier in the NAVY. He hugged her or at least he let it look like he hugged her. "Your mother called me last night and told me what happened. I took the first flight to Oahu from D.C. Catherine, I'm so sorry for what had happened to you."

_Oh here we go! _Catherine thought to herself as she was already preparing for his speech. But instead of building himself up in front of her and telling her that she as trained for situations like that, he sat down on the side of her bed and then he brushed through her long dark hair. "I'm so sorry really, my sweet little girl. Daddy's here, for whatever you need, for however long it takes." _Little girl? He hadn't called me his little girl since High school. He's going to flip when he sees Steve and finds out I am expecting. Oh shit, what am I going to tell him? I must warn Steve. I'll have Jacky take me to the shower and tell her to call him. My dad is here, I can't believe it, what the hell is wrong with him? _

"But you are here at Tripler's one of the best Military hospitals. I'm sure they'll help you go through this and get you back to your work." Catherine couldn't help but roll her eyes._ At least he tried to be a carrying father for all of five minutes._

"_The most important thing right now is to become fit again and then you can worry about your job." He told her and Catherine felt like he could read her mind. _

"So how about you and the SEAL guy McGarrett? Are you still a couple?" Catherine nodded and then she reached up to open her necklace. She put it down and then she slowly opened it up to show him the news. It was the only way she could tell him that he'll be a grandpa in a couple of months. "What's that?" he asked confused looking from Catherine to the small ultrasound picture and back to her again.

"My baby, your grandchild, Dad. Steve and I are going to be parents." Catherine whispered praying that is reaction will be a good one.

_TBC_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here comes Papa Rollins' reaction!**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews!  
**_

* * *

The silence was already deafening and it had reached a point where it had become unbearable for Catherine to be in the same room with him. His face was unreadable as usual, and Catherine already started to worry about telling him. She thought it wasn't her best idea to tell him about her pregnancy without Steve by her side.

But the worst thing for her was that once again she had lost the ability to speak. She wanted to ask him what he thinks, but she already knew that the second she would open her mouth there would be no words coming out. So she just looked at him with her big, brown all telling eyes, full of hope and faith that he would approve it. Steve had always said her eyes told the story of how she was feeling, so maybe Daddy would see her fear, emotion, and damage done by that psychopath. Surely mom would have told him how badly she was injured, emotionally as well as physically. She somehow started to feel like a little girl, the same little girl that he always intimidated and scared to death, she used to be for him years ago. She remembered giving him that look when her Father was on his leaves and she was asking him to go to the fair.

"Are you sure about that?" Robert Rollins pointed at the heart in Catherine's hand. Catherine just nodded as she still had that faithful look on her face.

"Do you know what that means for you and that SEAL guy? I don't have to mention your career; do you know what you are giving up for a baby?" _Oh, great! At least he managed to stay calm for a couple of minutes, _Catherine rolled her eyes. "Your so called boyfriend already quit the service and now you are doing the same?"

"Shut up!" Catherine raised her voice and the second she had realized that she had done it, she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't know where the strength to yell out loud had come from, but to her amazement her father did what she had told him. "First of all Steve is still in reserves and just because I am pregnant with his child doesn't mean that I will quit my job! Have you ever heard of maternity leave? Plus I can request a transfer to the Pearl." Catherine stopped to take a deep breath and then there was silence again. _I didn't know that talking would be so damn tiring! _

"Catherine, I'm sorry for what I just said, but you know that I only want the best for you. You're my only daughter and I don't want you to get hurt by that SEAL guy." Robert said and Catherine once again rolled her eyes.

"His name is Steve, Father and he will never hurt me. Do you know what he did the past few days for me?" Catherine asked looking her father directly into his eyes. "Of course you didn't know because you weren't there. He slept in that chair." She said pointing at the chair next to her bed. "He holds me in his arms, he rocks me and tells me how much he loves me, and how great the three of will be and what a wonder life he will provide, and he stayed with me even when I wasn't talking and last night he slept in the bed with me, because I…." Catherine stopped she couldn't tell him about last night. _What would he think of me, if I tell him I had a panic attack? _ Quickly she looked down to her left hand with the pendant and she closed her fingers around it, holding it tightly as if she had to protect it. If she would be able to use her other hand she would.

"What happened last night?" Robert asked her carefully. _Oh, is he back to the loving Dad mood again? _Catherine asked herself. For the next couple of seconds she thought about how to say it, but in her opinion there was no right way to tell him what happened. One way or the other her Father would think she'll lose it completely just because a situation she was trained for…

"I panicked…" she whispered with all the strength she managed to bring up.

"You did what? Honey, you have to speak louder."

"There was a noise…. I don't know…. I panicked….it brought me back to that cabin where I was beaten, tortured, and almost raped and killed," She whispered a bit louder. Robert Rollins thought about it for a couple of seconds. In his eyes it was a weakness that shouldn't be there since she got trained for it. Although he knew that for once he needed to put the NAVY aside and be the father she needed right now. _Do I even know how anymore? Caroline always told me I don't know how to hear Catherine when she tries to talk to me, well, Robert, time to sink or swim so to speak. Oh funny naval joke now. This woman is just a scared traumatized victim, remember that. _

Catherine was still staring at her hand when she heard him taking a deep breath and then she felt the mattress shifting under his weight. _Hold on, did he…? Is he…holding my hand?_

"Catherine, honey, look at me." She heard him, but she couldn't find the courage to do what he had asked her for. "Sweetheart, please look at me." It almost sounded like he was begging her to look at him as he gently runs his other hand through her hair putting her bangs behind her ear just like when she was little.

It took her a couple of seconds until she felt able to look at her father again. In slow-motion Catherine lifted her head up and met her father's eyes. "Catherine, there is no reason to be ashamed after what you've been through... or how you are responding to the pain and trauma. Especially knowing that you're pregnant. I know, that this sounds weird coming from me, but I can understand what you are going through. And I know you will make it through this and become a good Mother. You don't have to be worry; I know you will make it with the help of the therapists and the SEAL guy, IF he is like you said."

"Steve." Catherine whispered. "His name is Steve!" She started to sob quietly then this was by far the nicest thing her Father had said to her in years.

Catherine's father stayed for a couple of hours and then he left to visit friends at the base of Pearl.

She was already feeling exhausted when her Father finally left and the only thing she wanted to do was sleep. She almost drifted into her peaceful dream world when her psychiatrist woke her up for her session. The fighter that was still left in her fought the way through the 60 minute therapy and in the end Catherine felt even more tired and confused. After she was back in her room, her dinner was already waiting for her, but she felt too weak to eat. So she just carried the tray over to the table by the window before she let herself sink onto the hard mattress and pulled her blanket up to her nose. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. They were so many things going on in her head, therapy, her father, Steve, their unborn child...

Every now and then she opened her eyes to check her watch, it was already an hour after dinner and there was still no sign of Steve. _I hope nothing has happened to him,_ Catherine thought to herself after she had closed her eyes once again.

About 1, 5 hours later Steve had left the team and had arrived at the hospital. He already had a bad feeling for being late, so he once again took the stairs and quickly made his way up to Catherine's floor. When he had reached her floor Steve didn't waste a second to talk to the nurses. _I'll do that later, first I have to check on my little family… _he thought to himself when he reached Catherine's room. He carefully knocked on the door before he opened it.

"Catherine?"

TBC

* * *

_**Uh-oh, another mean Cliffhanger! What do you think had happened with her?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**And here comes the drama! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

'Catherine?" Steve walked into her room, but didn't see her in her bed.

"Cath, Baby?" Steve asked again, this time his voice was more gentle than when he first called out her name. He closed the door behind him and he got the feeling that she must have had another panic attack and was probably hiding behind her bed in the corner again. Quickly he walked over to other side of the room, while he was already preparing himself to talk to her, but she wasn't there.

"Catherine, are you in there?" Steve asked knocking at the door of her bathroom. The fear and worry in his voice was clearly obvious. For a couple of seconds he waited for an answer before he slowly opened the door, silently praying that she would be in there, even if that meant she was in the corner cowering. _Better that than nowhere, he thought as he looked behind the door and in the shower stall._

_Where is she? _Steve asked himself_, where in the hell is she?_ _What the heck could have happened today that made her have a bad day, when he saw that she wasn't in her bathroom_. It was after dinner which meant that there are no examinations, x-rays, or ultrasounds anymore unless something bad had happened to her. "Our baby!" he hissed as he quickly left her room and started to run back to the nurses' station.

"Where is she?" Steve asked, not wasting the time. "Where's my family Nurse Walters?"

"Commander McGarrett, Lt. Rollins is in her room." Shelly replied quietly not even looking up from the file in front of her.

"No, she's not." Steve replied and then finally got her attention. "Did anything happen to her?" he asked not even waiting for her explanation.

"Let me check. My shift started like 15 minutes ago so I haven't seen her. All I know is her Father; Admiral Rollins had visited her earlier today." Shelly checked Catherine's file but there was no note about her having an examination or leaving her room for a walk. "Are you sure she is not in her room?" She asked as she stood up from her chair and walking out from behind her desk with Steve following her_. Like I didn't check all over. I'm not some stupid flunky, I'm the fricken head of Five-0 this is my family, Lady_.

"She is not in her room." Steve only repeated pulling out his cellphone, but then he remembered that Catherine's was still evidence and he hadn't bought her a new one. "Lt. Rollins?" The nurse asked walking into her room, but there was still no sign from Catherine. While Nurse Shelly was checking the bathroom Steve got the feeling that something was wrong. He was about to call Danny when Shelly came back out of the bathroom. "She's not here." Shelly announced when she came back.

"Now do you believe me? I told you SHE is NOT here!" Steve hissed at her.

"I'm sorry Commander…" Shelly couldn't help but feel intimidated by Commander McGarrett. She always thought that she was used to the harsh tone of people from the Military, but to her Commander McGarrett was something else. Plus the fact that one of her patients, his pregnant girlfriend was missing made her want to cry, but she knew that she had to keep it together.

"I'll call the security to look for her, with her injuries Lt. Rollins shouldn't be that far away." Shelly left the room and headed back to the nurses' station with Steve following her again.

"Shelly, tell the security commander that I want the whole hospital on lock down now. No one leaves this hospital until we have found her and they should send a team up here immediately! I need help with the search." Steve commanded. A couple of seconds later Steve had a team of Security guards with him and the hospital on lock down. After he had split security into teams of two and sent them to their floor he went on his own search for Catherine praying to find her as soon as possible.

At the same time at the Honolulu airport, Admiral Robert Rollins was impatiently waiting for his wife to arrive. "Caroline, darling!" Robert stood up from his seat in the arrival terminal, when he spotted his wife. "Let me take this for you." He quickly kissed her on the cheek as he took the suitcase out of her hand. "How was your flight?"

"It was good, thank you." Caroline replied walking with him. "How is Catherine? Have you already visited her?"

"I saw her this afternoon. Let's say under the circumstances she's in, she's fine." He replied. "A little traumatized, but fine." Robert added as if he had to comfort himself as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and then they walked out of the airport.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked him a little worried, then she could hear in his voice that something was up. "Positive." He replied and then Caroline suddenly stopped.

"Robert Rollins, what happened with our daughter? Did you say something you shouldn't have again, and made this traumatic experience worse for her? I told you to be gentle and to not discuss her getting back on board that dreadful ship you know that I hate when you do that. Plus, how many times have told you to be her father and not the God Damn Admiral. If she is worse, you will be in more trouble with me than anything the military could put you through!" she asked sounding louder then she thought she should. "In all the years we've been together now you have never repeated something to calm yourself down. So would you now just put your cards on the table?"

The one person Robert Rollins would always "Stand down" to was his beloved wife Caroline. She told him early on when they were married that he can treat the military one way, but when he came home, he was a husband and man, not the Navy. And to her surprise, she has only ever to set him straight a time or two, and it was always because he was too hard on Catherine regarding her career. As much as Caroline wanted Catherine to have children, she knew so did Catherine. They had talked a time or two about when she thought she and Steve might make it official and do something more permanent. Catherine had told her more than once that she would know something was happening when Catherine put in for a transfer to Pearl. Now with the trauma and kidnapping, she hoped she would take this opportunity to do so. Since she knew Steve was permanently working here as Head of Five-0, she kept her fingers crossed that it would be sooner rather than later.

"Fine." Robert took a deep breath before he faced his wife. "When I was with her, she told me… well Caroline, I thought that she should tell you…"

"What Robert? What is it?" Caroline asked when her husband paused again. "Catherine and that SEAL guy… I mean Steve… our daughter is pregnant." Robert said looking at his wife who gave him a no-way look and then she just smiled.

"Wow, that's great! We will be grandparents!" Caroline exclaimed hugging Robert tightly. "Finally, now all her dreams are coming true. She always knew she would end up with Steve; she just had to wait until he knew it too. He's such a good man, she could do a lot worse in picking a man; plus he's Navy so that should make you happy, right?"

"But her career…"

"Robert, how many times have I asked you to put her Naval career aside and let her live her life?" She asked him rolling her eyes while she still had this huge grin on her face.

_I'm going to be a grandma! Now the only thing she needs to do is finally tie the knot with Steve! _Caroline thought to herself as they walked to Robert's rental car.

Meanwhile at Tripler's Army Hospital

After the security guards had searched every floor of the hospital plus the basement they had gathered back at Catherine's floor. Steve was the last one to join them and the second he faced the teams he knew that they hadn't found Catherine. "So no one has seen her?" Steve asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, sir." One of the guards told him and Steve let out a frustrated sign.

"Okay, have you checked every floor, every damn corner of this hospital?" he raised his voice. _She has to be somewhere! _

"Yes, Sir we checked everything from the basement up to the 5th floor."

_No, no, no! This can't be true! She got to be somewhere! _ Steve thought to himself, while he went through every possible corner of the hospital. It was good thing that he used to be in here more times than he liked to remember. _I know I should have put a guard at her door, but she told me not to, why did I listen to her? I know how dangerous the Fucken Island can be. Ok, Steve, calm down, security cameras, we need to see the security cameras_.

Then it hit him. "Did anyone of you check the roof?" he asked and all of the guards shook their heads no.

"She must be up there." They heard him say as Steve sprinted over to the staircase and up to the roof. On his way up there he prayed that he will find her on the roof.

He was a bit out of breath when he had reached the door that lead out to the roof. He took one last breath before he pushed it open and walked out. Hoping upon hope that his family was safe and sound, and she just needed fresh air and some space. He knows how stressful visits from her father can be, and IF she told him about the baby, she may not have liked his response to the news.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**Enjoy the new chapter! I know I'm late, so no long speech!**_

* * *

After she had checked her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time and Steve was still not there. Catherine sat up on the edge of her bed and stared out of the window for a couple of minutes. It was already dark and the stars were sparkling in the sky. She always loved looking at the sky ever since she was a little girl. It always had a calming effect on her; it must be because she would always wonder if her dad could see the same stars from wherever he was. Quietly she got up and went over to the door, she checked to see if the hall was clear and then she snuck out of her room over to the staircase_. Even if Steve arrived soon, she still would have a few minutes to herself up there, at least before he figured out where she was… And he would figure it out, he knew her too well, and she loved him for that…..oh how she loved_ _him._

A minute or two later Catherine was up on the roof where she just walked around and looked up the sky as if she was looking for answers, answers she know she wouldn't get. _Maybe Dad was right, I shouldn't risk my career for a child, Steve's and my child… What kind of mother would I be anyway? But daddy always said he wanted grandchildren, and he knew I wanted to be a mother, even as a child when I played house with my dolls. I know motherhood is tough, but so it being a female in the navy, and Steve, oh Steve, what a wonderful father he is already. I know I can do it, I have Mary to learn with, and when Steve puts his mind to something, he goes in with all he's got. He'll have Danny to learn from, we can do this, I know we can! _She asked herself as images of the last night and the kidnapping flew through her head again. She closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore and push them away. After a couple of minutes she realized that it wasn't as easy as she thought and as her doctor said it would be. _Just think happy thoughts_ her doctor said, _but happy isn't so easy these days. _"Why can't they just stop?!" she cried out hysterically as she started to cry and slipped down on to the floor of the roof, near the door to the stairway.

_After last night, I shouldn't have left her… _Steve thought to himself as he pushed open the door to the roof of Tripler's Medical Center. _I should have stayed with her, after all it wouldn't have been the first time my team would solve a case without me! _Steve had to stop his thoughts right there. She had told him that she would be fine without him and he couldn't know that the Admiral, Catherine's father would come to visit her. _Her father…._ Steve thought to himself as he remembered a story Catherine had told him years ago. As a teenager, each time her parents had grounded her after a fight; Catherine would sneak out on to the roof at night and watch the stars. She used to talk to her aunt, who died in a car accident, when she felt misunderstood by her parents. _Maybe she felt misunderstood by her father about the baby or her future in the NAVY. Why haven't I thought of that earlier? __**She and Junior are MY family now, Admiral, and no one, not even Grandpa is going to hurt them! Yes, you are still my superior, but right now you're the SOB whose hurt my girl….and future wife, so Grandpa Rollins, back off! She's been through hell, and you shouldn't have added to it!**_

"Catherine, Cath, are you here? Please baby, be here." He could feel the frustration rising as there was still no sign of her. _What if I'm wrong and she had already left the hospital?_ "Catherine, CATH..erine, God Damnit, CATHERINE, where are you?!" he yelled over and over again and with each time her name had left her lips he felt himself becoming more frustrated, impatient, and worried. It was already dark and the flashlight he had wasn't a big help on the huge roof. He could have gotten his night-vision glasses from his truck but then again it would have been a waste of time, and he needed to find her as soon as possible. Even when that would mean he would have to flip every stone on the island to find her. "Catherine!" he yelled over and over again as he searched for her desperately.

10 minutes later Steve got the feeling that searching for her on his own wouldn't lead him to her so he pulled out his cellphone to call his team when he heard a noise. Quickly he turned his flashlight

back on and pointed it to direction the noise was coming from. _**FINALLY!**_He sighed relieved when he spotted her sitting on the floor near the edge of the roof. "Catherine, hey, babe, there you are. I've been so worried about you!" Steve quickly walked over to her but stopped when he was a couple of feet away from her. "It's me, Catherine. Come here, give me your hand." Steve hunkered down in front of her holding his hand out. He waited for her to react, but she didn't, she kept on crying and it broke his heart. "Catherine, baby, look at me, please." He begged her calmly. "Just one look, honey, please, let me help you. I'm always going to be here for you, whatever, whenever you need me. We're a family….a team now, come here baby, let me share the load with this, please."

And then she lifted her head to look into his eyes. He could see all the fear and pain in them again; she gave him a look that made the blood freeze in his veins. "Catherine, nothing will happen to you again. I promise you. Just give me your hand now." Steve begged her again, but she just looked at him as if she didn't understand what he was asking her to do. "I know how you're feeling, Catherine. I've been there too, when I was tortured, I never thought I'd recover, but you made me heal, remember that, Cath? I know that you are scared and I know you scared because of our baby…"

"What do you know, Steve?" Catherine suddenly screamed at him. "What do you know, huh? Have you ever had a baby inside of you….growing and depending on you for everything? How could you know what I felt when that Son of a bitch tried to punch our child, how it took everything I had to protect her?"

"Catherine, you need to calm down think about our baby..." Steve tried to calm her down as he made another attempt to reach out for her.

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" Catherine yelled back as she pushed his hand out of her way and got up to her feet. ""You have no idea how I feel. You can't even imagine how I felt in that dark hole with the bastard, knowing that I'm pregnant!"

"Catherine…" Steve stepped closer to her but again she pushed him away.

"DON'T touch me! I'm so sick of everyone thinking that they know how I felt or feel! You have NO idea how I feel! Have you seen my father...The Admiral….he's more worried about my career then being a grandfather, but he's pretending to be this caring man. This whole loving and carrying act he puts on? He had never been like this! The same goes for Doris, Mary and you! If it wouldn't be for the baby you would already be gone! You never wanted to be married and have kids, I heard you last week when we talked about marriage….you are scared shitless, I know it; I could hear it in your voice. Now you're feeling trapped and are going to marry me even when you don't want to. I'm not an idiot Steve, that's one thing I am not! " She looks down at her baby.

"Who wants a wife/girlfriend that panics every God Damn time she hears a noise, Steven? I can't be the partner you want, you need, I'm not strong like you, and I can't just push it aside and move on! I don't even know if I can be a mother anymore! How could I take care of a little baby if I keep getting these damn flashbacks?" Catherine screamed hysterically at him ignoring the stinging pain that was coming from her abdomen. She could feel her heart racing as she the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I just can't be the one anymore…you and this child deserve better, deserve someone normal, not fucked up like I am, and it's my fault, for flirting with that bastard to make you jealous, look what I did to us!" Catherine said turning around and made a step closer to the edge. "I can't live like this." She whispered closing her eyes to stop the tears but she couldn't. "I just can't…"

"Catherine, you don't want to do this. I know you don't want to do this and you know that it's not true. I will never leave you, not now and not in a million years. You know that I love you….I've always loved you, that's why did and said all those stupid things. To protect you from the assholes and dangers of my job in the navy and with Five-0. It's not your fault at all, you did nothing wrong, I pushed you into going to that bar, my stupidity did this. So if you think you're not strong enough now, that's ok, I am and I am going to pick up the slack until you are ready, please Cath. Believe me, I want to marry you, I bought a ring two weeks ago, that's how I saw the locket, you can ask Danny. That was the errand we went on that morning, remember? I just haven't asked because of the case, then you were kidnapped, I have the ring in my pocket, I've had it every day since I bought it." Steve told her as he carefully got closer to her. "I love you and you know that." Steve said one last time before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back from the edge. He turned her around and felt her relax in his arms. "I love you, only you….I've never even come close to loving any other woman, you are my perfect Catherine, and I can't wait to walk down the aisle with you as my wife, it's a dream of mine, has been for years. " Steve told her over and over again as she was crying against his chest.

"It hurts." She whispered after a couple of minutes placing her healthy hand on her belly.

"I know." Steve whispered against her hair, as he thought she was talking about her emotions. "My stomach… it hurts, something is wrong!" Catherine said feeling as if she could pass out any second. "Steve, blood…" is all she said before she did actually pass out in his arms.

"The baby!" Steve picked her up carefully and then he promptly carried her in and down to her ward, praying that their baby and Catherine would be fine…

* * *

_**Not good, this is not good at all! **_

_**Will Catherine loose the baby? I don't know... ;) leave a review and you'll find out!  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews & thank you Dorian for begin my amazing beta reader! **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

"Catherine, stay with me! Do you hear me Cath?" Steve told her as her eyes begun to flutter before she opened them up while he carried her down the stairs to the second floor.

"Baby…Ba….by Steve….hurts….help!" Catherine formed with her lips not using her voice.

"Baby, honey, CATHERINE!...Stay with me, DO YOU HEAR ME? Don't you pass out on me again. We're almost there, please listen to me Cath?" Steve told her over and over again. Catherine tried her best to stay with him, but she felt too weak to keep her eyes open.

"Can't…" she whispered using her last strength before she passed out in his arms as Steve reached the door that lead to Catherine's wing.

"HELP SOMEONE, HELP,…NURSE HELP!" Steve yelled the second he had opened the door. "I need help!" he yelled over and over again as he rushed carried her over to the nurses' station.

"Oh my God, Commander, what has happened?" One of the nurses stopped him half way.

"I don't know…she said something about pain and blood and then she passed out."

"Katy, please call Dr. Abrahams to the examination room, STAT "She yelled back to the nurses' station. "Commander, follow me." She looked at Steve and then they quickly walked to the examination room on the other side of the floor. "Put her on to the exam table, here." Steve heard the nurse say and did as he was told. The next thing he knew was Doctor Abrahams rushing in to the room, she told Steve to 'step back' and then he got ushered out of the room.

For the next 10 minutes Steve paced up and down in front of the examinations rooms until the door opened and one of the nurses came out he stopped her. "Is she okay? How is our baby?" Steve asked impatiently.

"Commander, I'm not authorized to give out this kind of information….even to the father. Why don't you go back to her room and wait there. Doctor Abrahams, will speak to you when she's stable again." The nurse replied before she tried to walk off. Steve grabbed her by the arm and turned her to him so he could talk to her.

"Look, Nurse….uh…ah…Johnson, I am not 'JUST THE FATHER', I am her medical next of kin and also her Superior officer in the navy so there is no reason why you don't tell me everything right now. I'm the one who she designated to make medical decisions if or when she is unable to do so for herself. I will not be sent away like some passing friend, I want to know what is going on with my fiancé and child, and I WANT IT NOW! His voice was calm at first but as her got more worried and angry; he kept getting louder and louder. _Where is Danny to calm him down when he needs him? he thought to himself. Maybe I should call him or Mary…_

"Ok, Commander, all I know is that I was called in to bring some blood, and I overheard the doctor talking to another specialist and told him that she was beaten severely and that he was worried about internal bleeding causing a miscarriage. Then she sent me out of the room to get some Saline with prenatal vitamins, so please, Commander McGarrett, let me do that; you're keeping me from doing my job and don't you want me to help Miss Rollins? Please go to her room and wait, I promise you I will send the doctor in or I will come back myself." Steve nodded at her and let go of her arm. "Ok, sorry, thank you." He turned away from her and put his head in his hands and just sat down in the chairs next to exam room that his family was in. Steve sat there for a couple of minutes before he decided to get up and go back into Catherine's room.

Back in Catherine's room he sat down on her bed and prayed that nothing bad happened to her and their baby. The thought of Catherine miscarrying just because he wasn't there to protect her from her father's accusation broke his heart. _I wasn't there to protect her, _he thought to himself. _I do everything I can to protect this damn island, but I never been there when Catherine needed me. First the kidnapping, if it there wouldn't have been for Doris and her connections, not mine, we would have found her too late and she could have been dead! _Steve got up from the bed as he felt the anger against himself rising. He begun to walk up and down in front of her bed and tried to think of something else, but each time he tried to he got back to the point where he failed as a boyfriend….as her best friend, as a father. _My first real test as a father since I found out, and I was even here for her. What in the fuck is wrong with me? I know what a good father is, my dad was one, he sent his kids away to protect us_. _Hell, I wasn't there when she panicked first; I wasn't there when her father had visited her…_ _Whenever she needed me the most I wasn't there for her. _The anger against himself changed into disappointment and self loathing. _From now on I will try to make it better. No, wait, I won't only try, I WILL DO BETTER!, whenever she needs me I'll be there for her, for Junior, FOR MY FAMILY!_

He told himself this as he walked back to table next to her bed to look out of the window, when his eyes landed on the locket he had given her. He picked it up carefully and wrapped his hands around it. "She has to be alright, they both have to be alright!" he whispered as he looked out of the window before he closed his eyes to pray, while a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. Dear God…..

Steve didn't know for how long he had been waiting for her. He was still standing by the window holding on to the locket as the door opened. He turned around. "Catherine?!" he sighed feeling relieved as he saw her lying in the bed with an IV attached to her arm. He waited until the nurses had changed the beds and had left the room again, before he carefully walked over to her. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted, but she had her eyes open or at least half open. "Hey. Beautiful." Steve said sitting down on the edge of the bed taking her hand into his with a soft smile on his face. _She is okay!_ He leaned into kiss her on her forehead, but stopped to get the ok from Catherine. She nodded her head at him and he kissed her forehead and left his lips there for a long time. It felt so good to touch her, if only for a few minutes, and only with his lips. She wasn't too warm, but her color was worrisome and he just wanted to pick her up and hold her on his lap and rock her.

"Hey." Catherine whispered back as she tried to manage a smile, but she felt too weak to move her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as he brought his other hand up to her hair and gently brushed through it.

"Tired." Catherine answered him rolling her head so he could touch her cheek. Steve stopped brushing her hair and gently caressed her cheek. Even with her eyes only half open Catherine managed to look into his eyes. They didn't know for how long they stayed like that, but their quiet embrace got ripped out of the moment by Doctor Abrahams.

"Commander McGarrett, may I speak to you?" she asked him and Steve turned to look at her.

"Of course." He replied before he turned his focus back on Catherine. "Try to get some sleep, honey." Steve leaned down to kiss her on the forehead again. "I love you, I love you both more than anything in this world." He whispered against her skin before he placed a kiss on her lips. "Never forget that, Baby, Never." He added as he let go of her hand and got up to leave the room. He walked past the doctor and waited until she had closed the door behind him. "So, how are Catherine and our baby?" Steve asked after he took a deep breath, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"For the moment Miss Rollins is fine. The bleeding wasn't as intense as we thought. My assessment and that of my colleague have concluded that it was Implantation bleeding, which is totally normal during early pregnancy. I really don't see any connection to her ordeal, but under the circumstances, we will not ever really know for sure. There is no testing for some things like severe beatings, and lack of food. The same goes for the abdominal pain Miss Rollins was experiencing. It's normal to have abdominal pains…they can start as early as six weeks while the fetus is experiencing growth spurts and the bladder is readjusting to the hormonal changes making the mother feel the urge to urinate more than usual. At this stage of pregnancy her body is changing. It could have been the mental stress that made the pain stronger than usual. We sedated her in order to bring her blood pressure down, which by the way was too high, it could become dangerous for your unborn child. She explained.

"Hold on, you didn't jeopardize the life of my baby?" Steve asked he didn't know much about pregnancy and medications but for him sedating his pregnant girlfriend sounded dangerous.

"Don't worry we used a light sedations so neither of them are in danger." Doctor Abrahams replied sounding annoyed by his question and Steve was just waiting for her add a 'duh' and rolling her eyes.

"So is our baby alright?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the baby is okay. But Commander, do I have to remind you that I said no stress for her?"

"No, you don't have to remind me. When I left her this morning she was fine, she even gave me her okay to leave for work. You can trust me that if I had known that her father, Admiral Rollins was planning on visiting her I would have stayed with her. Not only because I know what kind of father he is, BUT I would have stayed to be with her when she told him that he's going to be a grandfather." Steve replied. _I'll stay with her tomorrow and if he shows up again, we'll have a long not so nice talk together! _ _**Father to father**_!

"That would have been the best for her. But don't blame yourself."

"You're saying that so easily. This is my first child and I have no idea what to expect, but then she was kidnapped and tortured, I can't forgive myself. Do you know what I've been through since she was kidnapped?" Steve asked a bit angry.

"Commander, all I'm saying is Miss Rollins, needs you and if you blame yourself for the mental and physical state she's in right now, you can't help her through this." Doctor Abrahams explained calmly.

"Okay, I understand what you're saying, and I promise, I'll try. Can I stay tonight?"

"Of course, and you don't have to ask again. I know you have a high stress job and that the Governor has made special arrangements for you. I am planning on sending in another bed so that you will be able to get a good night's sleep because I suspect tomorrow when her father shows up, you'll want to be well rested. I have an overbearing father myself, so I know what you will be up against." She smiled and winked at him.

"Thank you, doctor, so much. Is there anything else I have to know?" Steve replied once again he felt relieved.

"No, she'll have a deep sleep tonight. That's the best thing for both of them. She's getting all the nourishment from the IV that she'll need for tonight. So there isn't anything to worry about until tomorrow morning." Doctor Abrahams explained as suddenly her pager went on. "I'm sorry, Commander. I have to go." She said checking the screen and then she left.

Steve went back into Catherine's room as he reached her bed; he could see that she was already sleeping. Silently, he went over to the other side of the bed and carefully got in next to her. "Good night, Mommy." He whispered kissing her cheek. As he did she stirred in her sleep.

"Baby?" Catherine asked barely loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Our Baby is fine" Steve replied.

"Are you staying?" Catherine asked this time a bit stronger but she was still whispering.

"Oh yes, Catherine, I am not leaving unless you are ready to go home." He replied then Catherine lifted her head for Steve to place his arm under it. When he did it she laid her head back down. "Go back to sleep, my sweet love." Steve told her placing his left hand on her stomach. He stayed up until he was sure that she was sleeping before he allowed himself to finally fall into a deep sleep.

TBC

* * *

_**As always leave a review, please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thanks again for all the reviews & enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

The next morning both, Steve and Catherine were woken up by a nurse, when she came in to take Catherine's vitals and exchange her IV. "Good morning Miss Rollins, I'm here to take your vitals." The nurse informed her, but Catherine was too tired to greet the nurse, so she just let the nurse do her job. "Commander, Doctor Abrahams informed us, you'll have your own bed tonight."

"Thank you." Steve replied.

"Breakfast will be here in about an hour; Dr. Abrahams has ordered an additional meal for you Commander. I hope you like Macadamia nut pancakes with Coconut syrup, it's a hospital specialty. " The nurse informed Steve before she left them again. Steve looked at Catherine and noticed the bewildered look on her face.

"I told you I am going to stay until you get released, that's why I get a bed…it's like I'm a big shot or something." Steve explained as they both smiled at each other and he could feel her relax again as she snuggled up closer to him. "Are you still tired, Cath?" he asked her and Catherine nodded. "Go back to sleep I'll wake you up when our breakfast arrives." Steve told her after he had placed a soft kiss on to her forehead, and she leaned up to kiss him on his neck. Catherine did as she was told and she fell asleep quickly again in Steve's arms while he continued to watch over her like her guardian angel. After he was sure she was sound asleep, and that he wouldn't wake her up, he reached for his cell phone.

He had some people he needed to let know where he was so first he sent Mary a text, asking her to bring some clothes over to the hospital, for himself and Catherine at least a few days worth. After that was sent, he wrote another one to Danny, Chin, Kono and the Governor, telling him that he wouldn't come to work until Catherine was released. He would answer texts and emails as he could, but would they please not call unless it was an emergency and they needed him at that moment. He wanted to be able to go with Catherine to her appointments and all tests….it was his job to protect her and Junior. Plus, her father would be coming around, and he needed to be there to run interference.

About an hour later the nurse brought their breakfast, some faxes for Steve, and Catherine's pills.

"Hey Mommy, breakfast's here, time to wake up." Steve started to gently caress her face and place several kisses on her head until she started to stir in her sleep. "Breakfast, baby." He smiled when she started to blink. Catherine needed a couple of seconds until she was able to open her eyes. _He's still here, _she said to herself when she blinked for the first time. "Good morning, Mommy." Steve was still smiling. _I could really get used to calling her Mommy, _he thought to himself.

_I could really get used to being called Mommy by him, she thought to herself. _ "Hmm, morning." Catherine whispered and returned his smile with a small smile on her lips. But her smile only lasted until her eyes landed on the IV attached to her arm and then she remembered last night. Steve noticed the horrified look on her face.

"Hey, it's alright Cath, Junior, our baby is alright." He told her with the most comforting voice that she had ever heard from him. "Last night was a bit too much for the both of you, but nothing happened to him." Steve explained and Catherine let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you God, my…I mean OUR baby is okay…. _She thought to herself as her hand reached for her still flat belly. _Hold on him? _

"Him?" Catherine asked shocked. _He can't know it; I'm not that far along…yet….or am I?_

"Well I'd like to think about our baby as a boy." Steve told her when his hand joined hers on her belly.

"You're sister and I have other plans." Catherine replied looking down at their hands that were intertwined together. She loved it when they held their hands together, it made her feel liked they belonged together as a team.

"Come on Cath, just for a minute; imagine our child, as a boy. He would be totally like me. He would be handsome, cute, respect others, adorable, amazing blue eyes, strong…"

"And stubborn, strong-willed, ornery, short tempered, overprotective, and gets drawn into dangerous situations. No, thank you, Commander, I'd rather think she's a girl…petite, tough, good kicker, great shot, imaginative, great cook, you know…..just like me." Catherine looked at him, trying not to laugh, but the second she saw his face she had to laugh.

"Looks like your good mood is back, so you must be feeling better?" Steve asked ignoring her comments.

"Yeah, a bit." Catherine nodded. "And first, No, I don't want to talk about it and second…" Catherine paused for a couple of seconds and Steve already begun to worry about what would come next. "And second, it will be a girl, we mother's have instinct's, and I am having one now!" she said firmly. "Imagine Mary's daughter and our daughter wearing the same outfits, they'll have sleep over's and tea parties and become friends for life." Catherine trailed off.

"So you are saying boys and girls can't be friends, and they will be cousins, not just friends?"

"Sure they can be friends. But girls are better, I mean there are so many more cute clothes for girls than boys….you know Steve, there is more to wear than cargo pants you know." Catherine explained with a grin, she already got the feeling that she could tease him with the topic forever. _See, I already feel better! I can't wait until my next appointment so I can go home. _Catherine thought to herself.

"Fine." Steve shrugged, but before we can be sure that you'll get your girl, you have to eat. Breakfast time, Mommy." Steve announced before he got out of the bed and over to the table by the window. As much as he would love to have breakfast with her in the bed, he knew that he had to take things slow with her. Catherine looked at the plate in front of her. "I know hospital food sucks. But see the positive side; I have to eat it as well."

Yeah I bet Danny will come later and bring your real food…A pineapple protein shake with what germ and a side of nuts." Catherine muttered as she picked up the fork and syrup.

After Steve was done with his plate he looked over to Catherine who was already sleeping again. He smiled at her as he went back to her bed and joined her, but he didn't fall asleep he can make it on a lot less sleep than most people, and she's sleeping for two and lost some blood. There were so many things going on in his head, that he couldn't close his eyes for a second. So he picked up one of the baby books Mary brought Catherine and started to read. _She's about 7 weeks; now let's see how big Junior is all ready… _Steve thought to himself as he got drawn into the world of pregnancy and fetal development.

It was around 11 o'clock when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Steve said looking up from his book and then the door opened and Mary stuck her head in. "Hey Daddy!" She smiled at her brother. "I have some clothes for you. You're not reading the books I gave Catherine are you? Those are about motherhood, you my friend need some books about fatherhood." Mary asked in disbelief as she saw her brother putting the book down.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." Steve rolled his eyes at his sister. "It's a baby book, so what's the difference?"

"Sorry and there is a difference." Mary explained pulling out two books. "Here, these are for you, Ryan never had a chance to read them so you can start." 1.) 'Your Pregnancy for the Father to-Be' and 2.) 'Dude, You're Going to be a DAD' out of her bag. "Here, read them. Ryan said there come highly recommended by the dad he spoke to in the store, so you might want to check them out." She said handing him the books as he eyes landed on the IV. "What happened?" Mary asked as she handed him his pack.

"Let's talk outside." Steve said looking over his shoulder to check if Catherine was still sleeping, before he put his pack down by the closet and walked out of the room with Mary. They got a coffee from the machine down the hall while Steve told her the events of last night.

"Wow, that son of bitch ruined her life." Mary exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Yeah, he did and I swear to you Mary, when Catherine is back at home, I'll pay that son of a bitch a visit that he will never forget. And what Ryan did to him is nothing in comparison to what he'll look and feel like when I am done." Steve hissed as he felt the anger, against the bastard that ruined his girlfriend's life, rise again.

"What do you mean about what Ryan did to him?"

"Um, ah, I thought you knew, Mary, I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what, Steve, start talking."

"Well, after Danny and Chin interrogated him and took him to lock up, they went back to Headquarters. But we had a live feed installed so we could look in on prisoners until they are taken to Halwa. Well, I was here with Catherine, and didn't know Ryan paid his cousin a visit. He went in and told the Sgt. on duty he was his cousin and was bringing him some money for the pay phone so they let him in. Well, Ryan started beating the shit out of his cousin until they officers on duty came in and broke it up. He left him with a broken wrist and some stitches in his head. I was really impressed at how much damage Ryan did, maybe he's starting to grow on me."

"I am shocked, Ryan isn't much of a fighter, or at least he told me he wasn't. And as for you paying Michael a visit, I'm sure you will, but that won't help Catherine one bit. She needs you now more than ever, and is not just because she's been through hell. It's because she's pregnant with your child and is scared, and worried that she'll be a good mother. Plus, if I know her dad like you have told me about him, he's not going to make it easy for her at all. " Mary said firmly while they walked back to Catherine's room.

"I know, I know, but I want to get my revenge one day. And since when did you get so smart?"

"And you'll get it, but not with your fists, Steven! I'm a mother to be now, and wisdom comes with the territory. I have to go anyway. I'm having lunch with my prenatal exercise class. Give Cath a kiss for me and tell her I all ready bought our girls matching Christmas dresses." Mary told him and then she hugged her brother and left him. _She'll never change,_ Steve smiled to himself as he walked back into Catherine's room.

TBC

* * *

_**As always write a little review to keep me inspired! **_


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, you're up again." Steve stated looking up from his book.

"You're here so I guess it would be rude if I sleep the whole time, right?" Catherine asked sitting up in her bed.

"I don't have a problem with you being asleep; you need to get your strength back and junior needs you to be strong. Plus, that way I can watch you forever."

"And you would get tired of watching me sleep after an hour, Daddy, and don't say you wouldn't, I know you too well..." Catherine commented as she turned towards Steve so he could help her get out of the bed.

"I've been watching you for over an hour now and I'm not tired, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, even with your hair a mess all over your face." Steve said smiling and not letting her out of his sight as she got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her as she was finally out of the bed and standing on her own two feet without Steve holding on to her. "Bathroom." Catherine replied and she could feel her mood change as she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Fine." Steve mumbled under his breath as he looked hurt that she didn't ask him to take her. He knows how damn stubborn she is and doesn't like to lean on anyone….not even him.

Catherine stopped at the door and turned around, to face him. "Do I need your approval for every God damn thing I'll do in this freaking hospital, Steven?" Catherine's playful tone was gone and so was her soft expression. She was clearly pissed at his act.

"I'm sorry, Cath. It's just after last night I'm still worried..."

"Whatever." Catherine just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. When she was done Catherine went to wash her hands. She tried to wash her left hand as good as she could and when she reached for the towel to dry it she looked into the mirror. _Oh my God! _She thought to herself. For the first time since the kidnapping, she saw her face again. With her fingertips she carefully traced over her bruised skin, the stitches on her forehead, and scraps all over, left from when he dragged her across the floor face down. She gasped as her eyes were fixed on the image in the mirror. She couldn't believe that it was her image that she is seeing back at her in the mirror. _This is not me, no, no, no; this must be a dream…. a really bad nightmare!_

She stopped her hand at the bandage above her left eyebrow and after a couple of seconds she carefully ripped it off to see what was under it. There was a small cut stitched together with a few ugly black stitches. She felt like she was in a trance when she reached up to touch it carefully with her index finger. For about a second she realized that it was real. _It hurts, but no! He didn't hit me that hard, or did he? I don't remember passing out but maybe I did! _Catherine said to herself when she reached for the bigger gauze taped on her right cheek. For a couple of seconds she debated with herself if she should pull it off or not. She felt a sting on her cheek as she ripped it off and then she looked at the big ugly wound on her cheek. _That must have happened when I had hit the floor on the first night…that I remember; _she thought to herself reaching for it. She touched it carefully s to check if it was real.

A painful stinging confirmed that it was real and then everything started again, the images, the noises, his voice and her screams for help. Everything suddenly came back that had happened while

she was kept in the Fucken cabin flashed through her head at maximum speed. For the first time she didn't feel as emotional as she usually did, in fact she couldn't feel anything beside the pain that was coming from the wounds on her body. _It wasn't a dream, it was true… _A single tear rolled down her cheek as she just stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile Steve was checking his watch. _She's been in there for over five minutes. _He thought to himself as he decided to check on her. "Cath, are you okay? Do you need anything….change of clothes or something?" Steve softly knocked on the door as he started to worry. "Catherine?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

"I'm fine." She replied looking at the door and then back in the mirror. "I just…" Catherine stopped trying to find an excuse. "Stop lying! You are not fine."She whispered to herself and hoped that Steve wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"Cath, open the door please." He asked her and without hesitations she unlocked the door and opened it up. The second their eyes met Catherine couldn't stop the tears anymore. She wrapped her one arm around him while the other one just lay against his chest, and she sobbed quietly against his strong shoulder.

"What happened baby, are you in pain?" Steve asked totally confused as he stroked her back in order to calm her down. "Catherine, honey, what happened, please talk to me, I'm here for you, and for anything you need or want to talk about, always." Steve asked gently pulling her away from his shoulder and then capturing her face with both of his hands; carefully he placed his long fingers on her skin wiping the tears away, scared to hurt her. "What happened? Why are you crying, baby?"

It was hard for her to make eye contact with him and when she finally did it was hard to hold in her emotions, but she was trying. "Nothing." She shook her head. "Just the wounds… I had never seen all of them up close, and they made me realize…. I can't…." Catherine stopped to take a deep breath to calm down.

"Sshhh. It's alright, but you should not have taken off the bandages without the nurse here, you could have pulled a stitch or something." He did his best to comfort her again.

"I know. I guess I overreacted again, I'm very sorry, Steve." Catherine whispered when she felt herself relax again.

"Hey, honey, you don't have to be sorry for your feelings, it's your body's way of dealing with things, you know that, right?" he told her and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Now let's get you back into the bed and I call a nurse to patch you up again. It hasn't even been 96 hours yet, and you still need to be careful that you don't come down with an infection." Steve let go of her face and wrapped one arm around her waist and walked her back to her bed.

After one of the nurses checked on Catherine, they both got their lunch. But Catherine didn't even look at it, even when it was her favorite pasta. After what had just happened, she wasn't hungry anymore. Steve tried to convince her to eat the soup at least, but she ignored him by closing her eyes. Catherine figured that the only place she would be safe from the bad thoughts would be her dreams, unless of course the dreams turned into nightmares like they have done in the past. So she closed her eyes praying that she would fall asleep fast so Steve wouldn't bug her anymore. Luckily she fell asleep quickly; maybe it was her body that needed to rest or the fact that there was still some of last night's sedation left in her body.

After lunch Steve told one of the nurses that they should keep Catherine's plate for her in case she wakes up and may be hungry. A short time later he was back by her side reading one of the books Mary brought him. He tried to stay focused but every now and then he had to look over to Catherine and think about what happened earlier. _She was so playful this morning, _he smiled to himself. _The way she tried to convince me that it's a girl…_he smiled to himself. _And then her sudden mood change and her tears again. Every time my Cath is crying it feels like my heart breaks a little bit more. But I'm strong for both of us… I have to be… _He told himself and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Steve's voice was barely over a whisper in order not to wake his sleeping beauty. The door swung open and Catherine's Mother walked in. "Caroline, it's so good to see you, but I wish it wasn't because Catherine's in the hospital." Steve said getting up from his chair and walking over to her mother and shaking her hand.

"Steve, how is she? Robert, told me something, but I need to hear it from you and I need to know all of it, even the bad stuff. Will you do that for me Steve?"

"For now she's fine. She's sleeping a lot, but the doctor said it's good for her." Steve explained.

"For God's sake, Steven, do I have to drag every word out of you? **You Navy men are all the same, and I can't stand it!** Tell me what happened to my little angel, please." Caroline begged him desperately as she looked over at her sleeping daughter.

"Caroline, I'll explain everything to you, but first let's get out of her room, so she can sleep." Steve said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine." She replied, but first she leaned in and kissed Catherine on the forehead, then walked back to the door. Steve turned around to look at Catherine before he followed Catherine's mother into the hall.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**I said I will delete it, but after my last post the presure was off and my muse came back. Although I had a little help from Dorian again ;)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"There's a cafeteria downstairs, if you want we can go there." Steve told Caroline after he had closed the door behind him.

"Steve, to be perfectly frank, I don't want to have a nice chat with you. I want to know what the hell happened to my daughter and what has been going on around here!" Caroline's voice was very loud and it sounded like she had almost yelled at him. It was really frustrating her that her husband hadn't told her everything and had been stalling with her. Now with Catherine asleep the only way she was going to find out what was true and not, and to get the full story was to get it from Steve.

"Caroline, I don't want either of us to cause a scene here." Steve said placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know, and I'll start at the beginning. Let's just go and find a quieter place. I don't want everyone to know what has happened to her and I know you wouldn't either." Steve explained and Caroline nodded.

"Ok, Steven, Fine."

On their way to the cafeteria Steve stopped at the nurse's station and told them where they were heading, just in case Catherine woke up and her panic set in again. He really hoped Catherine didn't wake up while they were gone. She had been through so much in the past couple of days that he prayed for her to get some rest and that they would be back before she stirred. He knew how happy Catherine would be to see her mother. There is something about mothers and daughters; at least that's what he's heard.

After they had found a quiet spot in the cafeteria Steve went to get them both some coffee. Under the prying eyes of Caroline he sat down and took a deep breath. To be honest he had no idea where to start. Should he really tell her the full story going back to the time in which he was a total douche bag that couldn't admit his true feelings for her daughter? That all Catherine had wanted to hear from Steve was that they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Or should he take the easier way and start with the kidnapping.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to drag it out of you through your nose?" Caroline asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Caroline, I… the thing is, this guy, I mean, Catherine and I, well… it started way before she got kidnapped." Steve explained silently praying that she would be understanding, since he was not going to tell her the short version.

"I already told you I want to know everything even when it means I have to make you sit here for the next 24 hours. God, just tell me what happened to my daughter!" Caroline was never a short tempered woman but right now she felt like she would lose it soon, if Steve didn't start talking.

"Fine, it was about two month ago when we… when I couldn't admit to my friends that we were more than just friends. " Steve told this to Caroline in a very low voice, with his head staring straight into his coffee cup. He was embarrassed to admit to anyone what a chicken he had been and knowing that this was what started this horrible time for Catherine, made it even worse.

"I know all about that and you can be grateful that I wasn't here with her. Do you know how devastated Catherine was after you disgraced her in front of your mother and friends? Each time I called her for days she was in tears. If I didn't love you like a son Steven, I would have let Catherine's father come and talk to you in only the way a father could, but both Catherine and I didn't want him to know about how hurt you had made her."

"Trust me; if I could I would turn back the hands of time. I would give my life for her and have always loved her, but admitting it to her or myself, just, well, it just was very hard. I want to make things right with her, and once we're married, things will be fine. Right now all I want to do is take away her pain, and it would have saved her from being kidnapped…"

"Hold on, what do you mean?" Caroline asked him bewildered.

"The night after we broke up, she went out for drinks on her own, I went out with Danny and we both end up at the same bar."

"Steve can't you just come to a point. I don't get what your break up had to do with my daughter being kidnapped."

"I'm getting there, Caroline, please, just let me explain in my own way. That night, she met him …that bastard, that good for nothing Son of a Bitch. Catherine was flirting with this guy after he sat down next to her and attempted to buy her a drink. He was the one that kidnapped her." Steve finally let the cat out of the bag and Caroline was speechless. Steve could see the color fading from her face.

"You mean the guy that you had beaten up for talking to her had kidnapped her?" Caroline asked when she found her voice again and Steve only nodded. _I should have killed that son of a bitch! _He thought to himself.

"Oh my God!" Caroline covered her mouth with both of her hands as the realization hit her; she felt it in the pit of her stomach. The feeling was like she was going to throw up at the thought of what could have happened if Steve hadn't saved her daughter's life. She remembered Catherine telling her the story about Steve being a total ass in front of the whole bar. She remembered telling her to give it a shot with that guy if she ever sees him again. Steve got up from his chair and went over to Caroline to take her into his arms.

"Oh my God, Steve, what have I done?" Caroline cried out as the tears streamed down her face. "I told her that she should give him a chance… It's my entire fault."

"It's not your fault Caroline. Catherine never met him again." Steve tried his best to calm her down and after a couple of more minutes Caroline had stopped crying.

"Please, Caroline, don't cry, it's not going to do you or Catherine any good. Right now she needs us to be strong for her and that's what we have to do." Steve told her as he comforted her.

"So why did he come after her?" She asked him as she finally calmed down.

"We don't know yet, but he made it his goal to get a women like her. We haven't been able to get all the information out of that A$$hole, but my team is on it as we speak. Before he kidnapped Catherine there were three other women he kidnapped and…." Steve paused, he didn't know if he should tell her what happened to the others.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. "Steve, what happened to them?" Caroline repeated her question louder with more freight in her voice. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what happened to them, but **she knew she had to know** so she could be there for her daughter.

"He kidnapped, raped and killed them." Steve replied after he had taken a deep breath. The look he saw in Caroline's eyes was the same one he had seen in Catherine's the night of her first panic attack.

Meanwhile upstairs, Catherine was still sleeping peacefully. For once she finally had a dream that wasn't a nightmare. She dreamt about her future with Steve and their baby. In her dream they had a little girl with Steve's gorgeous blue eyes and her mother's beautiful smile_._

_It was a beautiful sunny day, which they've spent with their daughter outside their house on the beach. Catherine was just about to join her family again as she stopped on the porch to watch her husband play with their daughter. The little girl was laughing while Steve tickled her little belly. _

_It was the most beautiful scene, but in a matter of seconds the scene changed. She could hear someone firing his gun twice and the next thing she saw was blood streaming down Steve's face. She started scream hysterically as she ran towards Steve and their daughter. _

"_No, no, no, Steve, do you hear me?" Catherine asked him as she lifted his head up to check on him. He didn't react and then her eyes landed on their beautiful daughter who was covered with blood. Carefully she reached out to check her pulse, but there was none to feel. __**"Nooooooo**__!" Catherine screamed over and over again. "My baby, my husband, my family…help!_

* * *

_**As always leave a review! Thanks!**  
_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Upate time! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Catherine screamed as she suddenly woke up in her hospital bed. Catherine rubbed her eyes then looked around trying to remember where she was. But for Catherine everything seemed like a blur right now. "No, Steve, not my Steve!" Catherine said to herself as she frantically tried to get out of her bed. Her feet had already touched the cold floor when the floor nurse rushed into her room and over to her bed.

"Lt Rollins, what's the matter, what has happened, why are you so upset?" Nurse Jacky tried to get a hold of Catherine's arm, but it was impossible since Catherine was fighting and flaring all over the place.

"No, let me go! Steve…the baby, my family, oh please help me, help my family!" Catherine desperately screamed as she tried to get out of the bed. It took Jacky a couple of seconds until she finally could hold Catherine in her arms, she was still fighting but not as much as she did before

"Steve…. My daughter…. He killed them, that bastard did it, he really did what he said he would and did it!"

Catherine slobbered and drooled as she was still fighting against Jacky.

"Jacky, do you need help?" One of the nurses walked into the room.

"Jess, get Commander McGarrett from the cafeteria STAT!" Jacky yelled over her shoulder.

"Let me go. let me go, leave me alone, NOW!"

"Catherine, calm down please. Once you calm down I'll let you go." Jacky told her trying her best to use her quietest voice to calm her down.

"But my daughter and Steve they're dead. I saw them get shot, the blood, all the blood, oh my God, where are they, I need to see them…." Jacky's calming manner finally was working and Catherine started to relax and began to cry in Jacky's arms.

"He killed them." Catherine repeated over and over again sobbing into Jacky's shoulder.

"Ssssshhh,Honey, Catherine. They're not dead. It was just a bad dream. Steve is downstairs in the cafeteria and your baby is fine." Jacky told her and the second she had finished her sentence the door flew open and Steve ran in breathless with Caroline a minute behind him.

"Catherine, Honey what's the matter, what's going on?" Jacky let go of Catherine and Steve took over and wrapped his arms around her. He held onto her and gently caressed her back and hair. His face was ashen white with worry and Catherine was as pale as she was a few days ago. Steve's stomach was all in knots with worry and he thinks he knocked down an orderly as he threw open the door to the stairwell.

"Steve! Oh Thank you God, your here and you're really ok." Catherine cried out the second she realized that she was in his arms

. "What happened, Catherine? Are you okay?" Steve asked pressing her head against his chest while he gently caressed her cheeks as he wiped away her tears. Catherine wanted to reply, she wanted to tell him what had happened, but right now all she could do was continue to cry in his arms. Caroline stood beside Steve speechless. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she saw for the first time how damaged and frail her daughter was.

"Catherine, honey…" Caroline finally managed to say as she made a step forward and placed one hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Catherine…" Caroline immediately pulled her hand back as felt her daughter wince under her touch. "Honey, it's okay. Mommy is here…" She told her and sounded like she was talking to a 5 year old and not a grown up women.

"Baby, it's your mom, do you recognize her? She's been waiting for you to wake up so you could tell her our good news." Steve whispered to her.

"Catherine, it's me." Caroline said again when her daughter wasn't reacting. Finally, after Steve showed her Caroline, she slowly lifted her head up and then looked at her.

"Mom!" Catherine cried out as Steve let her turn around and reached over to Caroline.

"Oh, Sweety, I was so scared when Steve called and told us you were missing, I thought I never see you again." Caroline was trying hard not to cry herself so not to set her daughter anymore.

Once again Caroline found herself speechless as she had wrapped her arms around her crying daughter." It's okay, baby. It's okay, mommy is here." Caroline replied over and over again as she had to hold back her own tears while she gently rocked her daughter back and forth.

No one noticed how long it took Catherine to calm down again, but after some time she stopped crying and after a couple of comforting deep breaths she found her voice again. Jacky had come in and offered to give her a sedative, but Steve didn't want to have to go that route, it the two of them could help instead. "It felt so real, Steve." She said lifting her head up and looking at Steve. "We were at our house, it was a beautiful day and you were playing with our daughter, and I was watching you from the terrace."

Catherine stopped as the images began to fly through her head again. "I heard two shots and then there was blood, everywhere. On you, on our daughter, and I knew it was him…" She said after she took another deep breath in order to stay calm. Steve noticed she was still shaking and he went to her and took him in his arms again.

"Baby, it's ok, I'm here, you just had a terrible dream. You know that he can't harm you anymore. t He's locked up and will stay that way for the rest of his life. I'll see to that." Steve told her as he placed a kiss on her head.

Meanwhile Mary was waiting at her house for Ryan to come home. She couldn't believe what Steve told her earlier today, she wanted to hear from Ryan himself what he had done with his cousin.

It was late afternoon when Ryan came home. He had no idea what was waiting for him when he walked in the door…maybe if he had known he would have been better prepared.

The second he saw his fiancé's face he knew that something was wrong. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Mary asked as she got up from the couch.

"Find out what?" Ryan asked her very unsure about what she was talking about.

"About the little visit you paid your cousin in jail?" _Shit!_ Ryan thought to himself. "Did you really think Steve wouldn't tell me? That you could keep it from me and I wouldn't know?" Mary asked raising her voice.

"Mare, I'm sorry. I mean it, I am sorry. I wasn't trying to keep it from you, I just…." Ryan stammered as he made an attempt to reach out for her.

"Mare, I'm sorry." She imitated his voice. "Is that everything you have to say? Really, Ryan? I thought you were smarter and a much better man than the son of a bitch cousin of yours!" Mary yelled at him.

"Mary, listen. I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't visit him to beat him up. I wanted to talk to him, but the second I saw his face…. I have no idea what got into me…. He looked so smug like he got away with it and that the law wasn't going to punish him. Like he had a plan to get out or something. I saw his face and then Steve's face when Catherine was missing. It just was too much." Ryan tried to explained as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"You should NOT have been there. You shouldn't have visited him and you shouldn't have beaten the shit out of him, it was Wrong on so many levels. Because with what you have done, you are not one bit better than your cousin, And I'm not sure if I want my daughter's father to be like that."

"Well, Mary, I am sorry for beating up Michael, but I am NO WAY LIKE HIM! I have never laid a hand on a woman, never thought about it, never wanted to, and never would. I resent that you said that and …..and …..I ….." Ryan couldn't even finish his thoughts. He was so mad that Mary put him in the same category with a rapist/murder.

With that Mary walked past him and over to the front door, but Ryan stopped her. "Mary, look I'm sorry. Think about us and our baby. You don't want to end this because of one stupid mistake. I love you." Mary just looked at him for a second. It was a look that told him to back off and let her walk out of the door and maybe out of his life.

* * *

_**As always please leave a review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Where is Mary going? What will happen to Mary & Ryan's relationsship? And most important will Catherine recover from the kidnapping?  
**_

_**TBC**_


	33. Chapter 33

After Mary got into her car her first thought was to go to the hospital and tell Steve about what had just happened; but after a couple of miles she scratched that thought from her head . Steve already had enough stuff to worry about with Catherine in the hospital, and he didn't need his little sister's problems on top of them. So she changed plans and headed for Doris' house, but when she was on the way, she started second guessing that idea as well. She's never had these mother/daughter conversations with her mother. _Because she was dead for 20 years,_ Mary reminded herself.

As she pulled up the street where Doris lived, she stopped her car on the other side of the street and looked into the drive way that led up to Doris' garage. The driveway was empty and she was too lazy to get out of her car to check if she was at home or not. She pulled out her cell phone and called her Mother.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? " Doris answered her phone.

"Nothing, uhm, Mom are you at home?" Mary asked, silently praying that she would say yes.

"No, I'm with Mick...we're spending the evening at a concert. Is something wrong you sound upset?" She could hear in her daughter's voice that something was wrong and got in confirmed when she heard her taking a deep breath.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Are you sure? Because you don't…"

"I'm fine, really I'm fine, Mom." Mary cut her off. "Enjoy your evening with Mick. I'll call you tomorrow." Mary added quickly and then she hung up. Frustrated she tossed her phone on the passenger seat and started the engine again. For the next 30 minutes Mary just drove around with no specific place to go and no goal on her mind. Finally she found herself in the parking lot of the National Cemetery of the Pacific.

_Coincidence_, Mary thought to herself, as she turned off the engine. Sitting there for a few minutes, she finally got out of her car and walked through the cemetery until she was at her father's grave. At first she just stood there her hands clasped in front of her growing belly just staring at the gravestone. She then decided to kneel down and brush off the leaves that were scattered over her dad's final resting place.

The last time she had visit his grave was when Steve had told her that Doris was still alive. She told him how angry she was that Doris had faked her own death 20 years ago. That had been about 4-5 months ago. She intended to visit him on a regular basis, but so many things had happened in the past few months, that she never found time to visit him. "I'm sorry, Dad." Mary whispered as her fingertips slowly traced over the engraved letters.

_John McGarrett_

_LT NAVY_

_DET, HPD_

_Beloved husband and father_

_March 15, 1942 – September 20, 2010_

As much as she wanted to talk to a real person, and get their advice, she knew that this was the right thing to do… to talk to her father. There were so many things she wanted to tell him; like she's going to be a Mom herself soon. That Steve finally found the courage to tell Catherine that he loved her, and he was also expecting. She just couldn't say the words out loud, so for the first couple of minutes she just sat there in silence.

In her head she played out various scenarios on how John would react when she would told him in person that she was pregnant.

"I know I haven't been here in a long time, Dad, but so many things had happened and I don't know where to begin. I…" Mary stopped fixing her eyes on the engraved letters.

"I'm pregnant, Dad, and I just know it will be a girl." She paused in her head what she imagined how the color from his face would have drained. "I know, Dad. I made a few mistakes in my life and sometimes I had ended up with the wrong people around me, but since I'm moved back to Hawaii things have changed" She feels the tears welling up in her eyes, but she continues talking to John. "I have friends that are good for me and I finally found the man I love. I really love him, but in the last couple of days things have changed. I still love him, but with what had happened I don't…. know…it's complicated….Dad…oh…Dad.

Everything started with Steve and Catherine; he couldn't admit his feelings for her, and they broke up. He didn't want to label whatever they "had", but she needed to know what his feelings were. But before he finally managed up to tell her that he loved her, he made things worse. Yes, Steve finally told Catherine what he felt, first in love letters, than in person. Thanks to me, of course, after I talked some sense into him." She started to rub her stomach and think about what her baby would be like.

"And guess what, Dad, a couple of days ago Catherine found out that she's pregnant too. I was with her when she found out, and she was so scared that Steve wouldn't want this child. Can you imagine that, Dad, Steve not wanting to be a dad? This is going to be so cool, our kids will be growing up together, like siblings and Cath and I will be the hottest Moms on the island. She's already acting and feeling like a sister to me…and you know I always asked you and mom to give me a baby sister, remember? Well, now I have one, courtesy of the Navy and of course, Steve." Mary giggled and then she paused. "She's currently at the hospital and Steve is with her 24 hours a day. He truly loves her and well….Ryan…. I don't know what to do about Ryan."

Mary took a deep breath. "Catherine got kidnapped by a guy who is Ryan's cousin. He's in jail and Ryan went to visit him. He only wanted to find out what happened to the cousin he had grown up with. What made him become a serial rapist and murderer, how this family member could do so much damage. It's been so hard on Ryan, and I don't know what to do." Her tears were really coming now, and her nose was starting to run. "Ryan knows Steve didn't like or approve of him from the beginning since we got pregnant before anyone had even heard about Ryan. Now that it was his cousin, Michael who did this horrible, terrible thing to Catherine… Ryan is so scared that what he did to his cousin, Steve will do to Ryan."

"I didn't know about the visit until Steve had told me today; and from what he told me, Ryan would have beaten the shit out of him if there hadn't have been the officer on duty that pulled Ryan off his cousin. I thought he would be different from all the other guys that I had been with, but now I have doubt."

Then Mary started to tell him everything about one of her past relationships where she almost was beaten up by a guy and that she was worried that Ryan would one day become so enraged that he would the same. Mary had lost the track of time as she was sitting there talking to her father. The sun was almost gone when she got up and went to her car. She still had no resolution to her problems and doubts but her heart felt some pounds lighter. She thought about driving home now, but she didn't want to. She needed some space for herself to collect her thoughts again. It was then when she remembered that Steve had given her an extra key to his house so she decided that she would stay there for the night. She checked her voice mail and Ryan had left her 10 voice messages. In each one he poured out his heart and feelings to her until the time ran out. Then he would call again and keep talking. She thought it was cute and sweet….just like Ryan, but she still needed space, and time, time to think things through.

Back at the Hospital

It was late that night when Caroline had finally left the hospital only after she had promised her daughter that she would come back in the morning. _She saw what a calming effect Steve had on her daughter, and she knew they needed each other more than she needed her mother. Catherine has been ready to be in a real relationship with children with Steve for a long time, and finally, she was getting her wish. But why, oh, why, did it have to come with such bad things attached to it? It's not like Catherine hadn't waited for him to finally get over saving the world, and just save the islands. Now, she can see that the only people he wants to save are Catherine and their child._

On her way back to the hotel Caroline could feel the anger against her husband rise to a proportion _she hadn't felt in some time. Her husband always put his career before his family, but this was just the last straw_. She was angry because he didn't show up at the hospital, that he thinks that meeting some old buddies at Pearl was more important than his own daughter. Sure he'll say he was making sure the case against this animal was air tight and there was no way he would ever see the outside of a cell again.

She wasn't surprised when she opened the door to their hotel room only to find out that Robert wasn't back yet. _If he thinks he'll get out of this by coming home late, then he's dead wrong, _Caroline thought after she had ordered herself a bottle of her favorite red wine…._maybe I should have two, this night isn't going to get any better when Robert gets there._ She had just finished her first glass when she heard the door falling into the lock.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Robert, I see you finally made it." Caroline tersely said to her husband the moment Robert stepped into the living room.

"Sorry, I'm late." He apologized as he walked over to her and tried to place a kiss on to her cheek but Caroline got up, turned her back to him, and walked to the other side of the room.

"You know how it is when the boys and I get together. How is Catherine?" he asked sounding like he had forgotten what had happened to his daughter, and he was just asking about some play date she had when she was five.

"So you haven't completely forgotten about our daughter?" Caroline answered back while she watched her husband filling himself a glass of the red wine she had ordered.

"For your information, Robert, I was with her this afternoon and Steve gave me the full story and not just the pieces you chose to give me. She woke up screaming bloody murder and only Steve could calm her down. I never realized the depth of his love for our daughter; we are lucky, very, very, lucky, that the safety of this island is in his hands. Do you even realize through what she's been through in the past couple of days?" Caroline's voice was calm but on the inside she was already yelling at him.

"Umm, I have the facts, I read her file, and Steve gave me the rest, what else is there?" Robert answered regretting the words the minute he let them slip through his stupid lips.

"She is pregnant, Robert and she got kidnapped, and nobody knows what that crazy son of a bitch has done to her because she's not talking about it! And you, you just had to go out tonight and meet the good ole Navy boys. So tell me, Robert, you have nothing better to do than to meet your navy friends, really? I thought you would care more about your daughter, Robert!"

"That's not fair, Caroline, honey, of course I care for our daughter, Catherine means the world to me. But she is strong enough to get through this…the situation…thanks to the Navy I might add. First of all she's trained for this kind of thing to happen and second she's my daughter." Robert hit his fist on the table and scared his wife, then took a sip from his glass before he ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you even hear yourself talking?" Caroline asked as she couldn't believe her own ears. "I already asked you yesterday to stop being the God Damn Admiral for once and see her as your daughter, but once again you keep up this situation so fucked up!" Caroline's voice was loud and Robert knew better to say anything until she was done. " 'So she's strong enough to pull through the situation' huh, is that what I just heard you say? THIS is not a situation, Robert! THIS is her life….our precious daughter going through the most horrible thing any woman can go through, plus she's pregnant and worried that her child could have died!"

"Look Caroline, I'm sorry for not showing up at the hospital, but you have been with her and the SEAL guy was there so, you know I don't like him…."

"That Seal, as you call him…his name is Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett, and you better get used to his name, because soon enough it will be Catherine's name too. Is it really too much for you to get past your pride and accept him as her boyfriend and father of your grandchild?" Caroline got up and walked over to the door where she stopped and turned around. "Think about it, he's a good honorable man, Robert, reminded me of you long ago. You'd better learn to like him because like it or not, he's not going anywhere. And, if you don't want to lose your daughter, and have her leave the navy, you better get on board with the two of them and do it PRONTO, Sailor!"

Her voice was back to her normal level. "But, until then, you can do what you love to do, sleep on the ground, looking at the stars, like you used to do it in the military. There is a really nice view from the balcony, so enjoy yourself, Admiral." With that being said she went into the bedroom and locked the door behind her. _I tried it the nice way, now he learns it the hard way, _Caroline _thought to herself._

_TBC_

* * *

_**as always read & review please! :)**  
_


End file.
